Devils and Dragons
by Dantes-Silent-Huntress
Summary: Blaise isn't a normal human, in fact, she isn't human at all. When she meets the sons of Sparda, her life becomes more difficult than it already is. M for language and lemons. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN! I apologise for any spelling/grammar/other mistakes. And the lemons, definitely rewriting them XD
1. Why Hello there

**Well helllooo again, Devil May Cry fans! DSH here, back with a re-write to Devils and Dragons! Then a sequel! Answer me this though, what does everyone think of the new DmC? I thought the first trailers were pretty bad, but I might think about it now... But Vergil! What have they done to my lovely Vergil! His coat looks more like a dress!**

**Rant over. Now for the first, re-written chapter of Devils and Dragons! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Devil May Cry, if I did, there would be a scene of both twins naked in a shower at least once in every game. **

**I do however, own my OC Blaise, her 'Voice' and the plot. Mine, mine, all mine!**

_^^blahblahblah^^ - _the 'Voice'

_**blahblahblah** _- Blaise's internal thoughts.

**Chapter 1 - Why, hello there.**

I glared hatefully at the creature below me in the street, holding the body tightly as you would a lover, as sounds of meat tearing filled the quiet night. Of course, it was no human; it's less-than-subtle cues proved that, even if it did take the form of one, hiding behind the guise of something that it's prey would not flee from - an innocent young girl with long blond plaits and blue eyes like saucers, glimmering with unshed tears. And what an effective disguise it was as the prey approached, intent on helping the small child, until she revealed a mouth full of shark-like teeth and tore their throat out, suckling hungrily at the wound. However, I had to relate, they were not the only creatures to hide their true nature in an effort to fit in, even if it was for entirely different reasons.

My claws gripped the side of the building cautiously, the tips of the curved weapons hanging in every crevice of the cement between the bricks, balancing my weight as equally as I could, trying desperately not to pull any bricks out of place. I couldn't chance this demon escaping again; too much blood had been spilt so far and I had been hunting him for weeks, tracking him across the whole of Capulet city, following the trail of blood and bodies strewn throughout. It had been a long, long time since I had such a hunt and one that went as successfully as this were rare. My nostrils flared as the light breeze blew the coppery-sweet scent of demonic blood, my delicate senses attuned to my victim. _Damn it_, I growled quietly as my long tail swung in the air, the large arrow-head shaped spike on the end grazed the wall, sending a puff of red brick dust into the air, which fell lightly to the ground.

_^^Be more careful then, idiot^^_

Whenever I needed the strange Voice in my head, it was never there, but the moment I made a simple error, it was back with it's mocking and jeering, intruding on my most private thoughts and feelings and bringing them to light, furthering the embarrassment I felt. Three millenia had still not schooled me in the ways of blocking it out, or at least ignoring it. It was very aggravating, with it's unisex voice droning uninteresting through my mind at awkward moments... Like when I was trying to hunt.

_^^I heard that!^^_ An indignant Voice cried.

The demon shifted in the alley below me, leaving it's meal to stand up - albeit shakily - then staggered like it was drunk before dropping to it's knees and spewing up thick crimson liquid. I had to look away when larger chunks began to come up as well, hitting the ground with wet slaps. It took me a few minutes before I noticed the blade protruding from the demons chest, cursing at never having seen the danger before me. However, the danger was not a demon - the scent wasn't right for that - but a human. A human! Ha! It - _he, definitely a he_ - sauntered out from the shadows directly underneath me and I winced at the mental beating I received for being so distracted.

Silvery-white hair gleamed chin length in the harsh street light and cyan eyes shone out against a pale complexion, lighting up his entire face. Even I, the three-thousand year old virgin, had to admit he was handsome with his square jaw, broad shoulders and lithe muscles that ripple and flexed under a ruby coloured trench coat. I was amazed they could find enough leather to fit that six-foot-and-change body. Just... Wow. Although, I doubt that the demon's point of view was quite so pleasant as I watched it splutter one last time then collapse, dead. The countdown before it disintegrated began, the only way to stop it turning to dust quite so soon was a chemical in my saliva which halted the process, allowing me to eat my fill before the body disappeared.

_^^He took our kill!^^ _ the Voice snarled, beating at the cages of my head as I watched the man tilt back his silver head to glance upwards to where I clung. It should have been impossible to see me, with camouflage on my scales, coupled with the shadows shrouding me - but he did it. He looked directly into my colour-shifting eyes and beckoned me down with a taunting wag of a finger.

"You can come down now, _demon_," He hissed mockingly.

Demon! Ha! I was far from one of those revolting cannibalistic creatures that haunted nightmares. I would never be so foul or dumb as those beasts! How disgraceful that a dragon such as I could be confused with a demon. Dropping softly to the ground, I felt more than seen my paws splay under my weight in a valiant effort to silence any noise. The body of the demon fell heavily to the ground as the human freed his sword - a very familiar looking blade, though I couldn't fathom why - squelching as it parted the flesh around it, covered in delicious crimson demon blood. I found myself staring at the pointed tip, licking my scaled lips as droplets of blood hung precariously from the sharp weapon.

Booted feet took a few long strides towards me, and away from my mouth-watering meal, clearing the way for me to slide around him if I hugged close to the wall. Even better if I could get past him without any injury at all, then maybe I could eat in peace without extra scars to mar my body. Prowling closer, I watched him warily, noting how his solid muscles bunched in preparation for a fight; the closer I came to the meat, however, the more I forgot about the man pointing a sword at me. Before I lost all thought and simply charged for the food, I crouched down submissively, making as small a target of myself as I possibly could, hungry whimpers trickling from my throat. Then I remembered that I was not a submissive creature by nature, but one who exuded power and dominance, so, straightening up, I glared into those bright blue eyes with a silent threat.

It took me a few minutes, but eventually, I managed to creep round him in the confined space of the alley - inching ever-so-slowly between his tall figure and the wall, inciting a gasp as I came under the dim street lighting. Obviously, he had never seen one of my kind before, but I didn't care for anything but my meal, so he went ignored. Ducking my head, I tore a chunk from the fleshy arm, using a paw to hold the appendage whilst rivulets of blood pooled from the pricks of my pointed claws. The meat was cooling as it poured down my throat, but it was fresh and I rumbled my pleasure before taking another bite.

"Oh, so... You eat that?" He asked and I started - momentarily surprised - before grunting an approval. His voice had a nice sound to it, not too deep and not too high-pitched, every word had an edge of amusement. Blood sprayed into my eyes as I listened, misjudging a strike and cutting through an artery; my long tongue snaking out to clean the mess. Ah, the wonders of the reptilian species.

Stomach filled, I began the routine task of cleaning my claws - the usual process after I had eaten - black, slimy tongue curling around the points and scrubbing the drying blood off of them. _He _was staring at me, ogling like I was some kind of zoo exhibit, glazed eyes casting around the indistinguishable chunks of muscle and bone laying through the alley, some beginning to flake away to dust. I growled sharply as the gaze came back to me.

"Well," He began, shrugging with a smirk on his face - the sword re-sheathed, "You're certainly no pet lizard," This was followed by a low chuckle and I rolled my eyes, giving a low chuff of laughter and stretching my wings out as far as the tiny street would allow, which was not very much. No way I'd be able to simply fly out of here and I frowned briefly. I tilted my head then looked to the sky, subtly telling my unwanted company that I had to go. He smiled, saluting at me then took off running, turning the corner out to the main road, out of sight. _What a strange human, _I thought, before turning to make my own way out of the alley, scrambling up the side of the flats next to me.

I glided carefully into the window of my apartment, dark scales shining from the steadily pounding rain that had begun on my journey over. I was just lucky that being a dragon of my size - maybe six foot tall at the highest point of my shoulders, I had adequate muscle to power my wings through the shower and gusty wind. As I flew through the wide window (Which I had taken to leaving open) I felt the shimmer of release as my body morphed back into my human disguise, forcing me to save my crash with two bandy arms, landing on my hands and feet in a graceful crouch. My wings reformed themselves into a cloak, as black as the night sky, with a hood that covered the upper half of my face and eyes, then becoming somewhat of a cape, floating behind me. I pulled on a silk robe over the cape, the material clung to my narrow shoulders and kept my body simmering at the high temperature that most humans would find uncomfortable. Throwing myself nimbly onto the couch, I picked up the newspaper that I had bought earlier, opening it at the page I was at then flicking the television on for some comforting background noise, not hearing the chatter of a man who claimed to have slept with his wife's sister. _Unemployment TV, how wonderful, _I thought dryly, returning to the paper. As I flicked through the pages of advertisements, something caught my eyes, a tiny boxed advert with bright writing.

_Devil May Cry, for unusual exterminations._

I gave a short laugh, I knew exactly what they meant by unusual, having heard about them from some other demons in my previous abode, but I had never heard anything of the ones who worked there. I idly wondered if they were something to do with the increase in demon activity. Maybe they were getting lazy.

_^^Maybe they'll have a job for you, you lazy bitch^^_ The Voice jested coolly, and I could almost feel the rolling of eye's in their sockets. _^^Maybe that sexy man in the alley has something to do with it^^_ It sounded like it knew something I didn't and I growled, but the sound was raspy and pathetic through my human throat, unsuited for the dangerous noises of a dragon. I loathed it. He? She? That feeling of having something else in your head, but at the same time, I was never alone. Maybe it was right, maybe this demon-hunting agency had hired the red-coated man and had him in their employ. Maybe, for once, I would listen to the Voice I hated so much.

_^^Hah! You love me, don't kid yourself, fang face^^_

_** I persevere** _ I grumbled back _** Doesn't mean I like you**_

It had nothing to say to that.

**A longer chapter than the original. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	2. A Meeting Of Fates

**New chapter, re-written and parts edited. 31/10/12 Happy Halloween everybody!**

Smirking, I cast an approving eye over the Devil May Cry shop front. The pinkish-red neon sign blazed in the cloud filled sky, the grey over-cast weather putting a damper on seemingly everyone's moods, so much so that there had even been less demons out. At first glance, you could mistake this place for a strip club... And a cheap one at that, without a bouncer standing intimidatingly at the the door. Checking one last time that my thick velvet hood covered my face, I stepped forward up the single step and gave the door a firm push.

The heavy wood swung open with a complaining groan on rusted hinges and I stepped into the huge room. It was dark and dreary in here - moreso than outside and I unconsciously huddled into the black leather trench-coat that billowed out behind me as I walked. A huge broadsword of maybe five foot in length was sheathed diagonally across my back, held tightly in position with the adjoining shoulder holster that lay empty. Guns were of no use to me, with supernatural strength to back up the bite of the blade, and there was nothing quite like the feeling of hacking through bones and ligaments, shredding muscle and cartilage alike. My blade had not been forged in the human world as you would have expected however, but rather, the dragon world by one of the best blacksmiths that my father - the King - could buy. He had wished me to be protected in this dangerous world, with a sword of deep orange-brown, that bore a wickedly serrated edge where veins of dragon power pulsed in a blue web across the area of it... Almost like a heartbeat. Heavy belts and buckles clinked together with each long stride I took as I approached the front desk, where a tall man - wearing all red and black, was reclined in his seat, feet rudely propped up on a pile of bills and magazines of women flaunting their naked bodies. A pizza box lay open in his lap and the strong scent of olives filled my nostrils while I watched the box rise and fall with his steady breathing accompanied by a light snoring. I hated olives. Clearing my throat as loud as I could - enough that the sound came out as a raspy growl through my human throat - I noticed one cerulean eye creak open, scanning quickly and appreciatively over my body before coming back to my face.

"Bathroom's in the back, lady," He muttered, a hint of sleepiness in his deep voice.

"No thank you, I'm here for your services, I have a job for you," I replied, smiling widely.

"Hey! Do I look like a whore to you, babe? And cockroaches ain't my specialty," He returned the smile, his other eye opening underneath silvery eyelashes that matched the mop of hair on his head... He was _very _handsome, perhaps even more gorgeous than when I had seen him the night before. What was a human doing in the demon-hunting business? It was far too dangerous for them... Unless... I took a deep breath through flared nostrils. No... No, he wasn't entirely human, his scent was a potent mixture of the tangy, lemony smell that was human and the sweeter, blood-and-metal scent of a powerful male demon in his prime. It was an odour that carried memories back over two-thousand years ago, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Hey," The part-demon asked cautiously, "You alright?"

"Ummm, yes.. My apologies, Mr...?"

"Dante,"

_^^Dante! I remember!^^ _The Voice chimed in, excitement in it's tone, _^^The scent! It's Sparda's! He's one of Sparda's sons!^^_

_**You're a genius** _I praised, feeling rather than seeing the smirk on their face.

"Ah, you're the son of the legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, aren't you?" I said, then slammed my mouth shut, wishing I could have controlled my motor-mouth a bit better. Dante visibly tensed, his eyes darkened - the iris bleeding to a bright, almost glowing crimson - and his voice had deepened when he spoke, sounding as though there were two voices speaking in harmony, rather than just one. My sixth sense began to hum, and I glanced about uncomfortably, shuffling under both the glare of the half-demon and the feeling of something inhuman pressing against my aura.

"How do you know that?" Dante growled, taking a deep breath until his eyes returned to the bright, bright blue they once were and another grin spread across his face. "A fan-girl perhaps, babe? Am I really that famous," It amazed me how he could go back to that joking demeanour, especially since demons were known to have fiery temperaments, but then, Sparda was one of the most laid-back demons I had ever met, even though he was a fierce and proud warrior, he always had the patience for others... Pulling myself back to the present, I looked around the room, trying to identify the minute shimmering of the air that indicated the invisible demon lurking around us.

"I have known your father for many years, he saved me when creatures from my world came hunting for me," I answered quickly, narrowing my eyes as the air a few metres from me shifted unnaturally.

"What worl..." I silenced him with a finger to my lips. All my senses were on high alert, and the scent of pure demon seared through my nose, burning like I had inhaled acid.

"Quiet boy!" I snapped to Dante, unsheathing my large blade and dropping into a fighting stance with my blade in one hand; the other clenched tightly in a fist in case I didn't have time to swing my weapon at the threat. Dante just sat there, an enormous grin on his face, as if he believed I was only kidding that I could sense something, his eyes flickering mischievously back and forth from me then to where I could sense the demon crouched, ready to pounce. He knew it! The bastard knew he was there and expected me to take him out! Baring my fangs and snarling, I thrust the sword into the empty air, feeling it hit it's target and the blade pierced through the beast's body with all the ease of a knife through hot butter. The blue veins of the power changed to blood red, pulsing brighter and faster, absorbing the power of the creature whom it impaled.

Raising my lips animalistically, I rumbled in my throat at the smell of blood streaming from the open wound, a manic expression on my face as a light glowed at the end of my sword, the demons invisibility seeping away to reveal the ebony body that was leaking dark, oily blood onto the wooden floor with the consistancy of half-set jelly and the thick thumps of larger blobs hitting the floor as I wrenched the blade around made me lick my lips. As I twisted the sword, I laughed in delight, severing arteries and shearing muscles from their respective bones while Dante watched with great amusement, until, finally, the demon turned to dust, floating away with the breeze through the room. I wiped my weapon on my trench coat, scowling when I realised that it would have to be thoroughly cleaned.

"Well, that was different," Came Dante's comment, and I turned the sword on him, the 'do you want a turn?' clear in both my stance and expression. He shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on me. "What are you?" He continued, his features turning from amusement, to curiosity in an instant as he tilted his head in wonder. I simply tapped my nose underneath my hood, but it was clear that he understood the gesture to use his nose and I smiled evilly as he groaned in frustration. His silver head tipped back as he sniffed - almost delicately - then he froze, twin guns already up and pointing at my head. My hands went up in surrender after quickly sheathing my weapon again, wincing as I realised that the blood would probably glue it to the leather sheath.

"I'm a friend, so lower the guns," I sighed, " I'm a different kind of creature from both you and the demons you hunt, never the less, I am an ally to you,"

I bowed towards him, watching intensely as he lowered his weapons to set them on the desk, studying me just as carefully for truthfulness.

"I'll be the judge of that, but first, chill, take off your coat and get rid of the hood, if the face matches the body, babe..." He trailed off suggestively, then grin turning from pleased to lecherous in a moment, his eyebrow waggling.

It almost startled me... And my jaw dropped... It was against rules... Our eyes... No...


	3. Partners?

**Chapter 3 - Partners?**

"I...I... I can't... My eyes are only uncovered for when I find my... True mate, or in my other form..." I shut my Mouth quickly, then sighed. It would be better if I simply told shim the truth. He seemed trustworthy enough, and I was a sucker for a man with pretty eyes... And his eyes were downright gorgeous. "It's rather difficult to explain, I'm afraid... My kind, there is some kind of magic that has passed through every generation," He nodded in interest and I continued, "When we reveal our eyes to a male, or female" I shuddered at this, "We are eternally bound to them as their mate, or anything they wish really, its just another type of slavery in my eyes... No pun intended"

"Pizza?" He offered me the the large box, but I shook my head.

_^^ Tell him the truth...^^_

"I don't really eat human food" I bared my teeth, showing off my razor-sharp, inch long canines nestled in my jaws along with ivory bone breaking molars. "Although I am hungry, _someone..._" I raised an eyebrow at him "Killed the demon I was hunting before, I, myself could tear it's insides out. I had to eat cold..." My face scrunched in disgust. When a demon is left for too long, it turns to dust, from the inside out. It's like eating the most delicious steak to find out someone put sand inside it, or something to that likening anyway

Dante looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes widened and he stifled a laugh

"That was _you?_ That overgrown flying lizard?"

I bared my teeth once more, growling in anger this time and strode away, determined to leave. I would not be nesting with some idiot who referred to me as a _lizard._

"Come on, babe, I didn't mean it!" He called after me. I ignored him. "I didn't even catch your name!"

I kept walking, he had been lucky to see my dragon form without suffering some horrible, grotesque death, like most demons met at the buisness end of my black talons. If he had not allowed me to feed in peace, I could not guarantee that he would have been here today, he might had been in shredded pieces in that bloody alleyway.

A strong hand grabbed my arm, fingers curling almost painfully around it until the flesh bulged out between his fingers. The sudden pain startled me into ripping into my dragon form, my human skin disappearing in a blinding flash of power to leave me, on my four claws and baring my gaping maw at him in a threat. He seemed genuinly confused as to what he had done to deserve my reaction, promptly letting go and stepping back from the huge, black-scaled beast before him.

Slinking closer - my tail writhed behind me, tough scales scraping the polished wood. The heavy, sharp spiked end of the appendage leaving gouges on the floor - Dante backed up, keeping his cerulean eyes locked on mine, watching intensely as I approached. Bad idea, locking eyes with a predator was a dominance challenge, an invitation to begin a fight. Even though my mind was human, all of my instincts were purely animal, and the reacted how they thought appropriate; I hissed as he backed up, until he hit the desk. Second mistake, never run away from an aggressive creature that you have locked eyes with, it simplto conveyed that you were prey, not an opponent. I purred in delight at the trapped look on his face - eyes wide, a strained grin - but the noise was one of pure animal pleasure. My prey was trapped with no escape, and he knew it.

Dantes breath came in gasps as I snaked up his body, pressing hard scales against hard chest, crushing the breath from him... And possibly a few ribs. As I arched my long neck up and looked in his eyes, I opened my mouth in a predatory grin - showing him rows of knife-edged, ivory teeth - before lowering my jaws to his soft, exposed throat and scraping his jugular with serrated canines. It sent a shiver - of excitement or fear, I'll never know, maybe he liked biting? - through his body, which excited me in the most basic ways.

"_Don't touch me again, demon," _I hissed, feeling a painful burn as my voicebox protested the strange noise - it was made for snarls and roars, not human speech. Like the rumbling I produced while licking softly at the small flow of blood that my canines had brought forth. My tongue curled around his throat, tasting every inch of his sweet skin, from his own taste, which was metallic and delicious, to the slightly salty sweat that did nothing to subtract from the overall tastiness. Although, the licking did have another use - the heat and intimate gesture brought the blood to the surface, making my job much easier as I prepared to sink my teeth in.

"Ain't this illegal, lady? Cavorting with animals?"

Another growl escaped as I reined in my feral side "Blaise, _my name is Blaise_"

"Blaise, beautiful, now, can you get off of me?" He added an afterthought "Promise I wont shoot you"

I dipped and twisted my head so I could look at him with slitted eyes, Studying his features. The expression in his eyes portrayed his honesty and I whimpered playfully at him, showing that there was no hard feelings towards him. Pulling back away from him, i dropped back to all-fours in front of the desk before thudding down on my backside, sitting like some kind of trained mutt, I even added my tail wagging on the floor behind me. Staring at Dante, I watched as he straightened up, dusting himself off casually As though this were an everyday occurrence. Grinning like a wolf up at his towering figure - in truth only a foot taller than my sitting form - gazing at his form as he sauntered to his chair and continued eating the pizza like nothing had happened. Growling, I eyed the slice and licked my lips, to which it was promptly thrown at me and devoured. Damn, that tastes good.

"I guess I could figure out a working relationship here. You seem like you could defend yourself," He laughed and pointed to my glimmering teeth, now decorated with pizza sauce And bits of toppings. "Besides, I could use a partner other than Lady and Trish,"

I cocked my head, _partners_, yeah, that sounded good. It would be good to once again work with someone who knew what they were doing, rather than someone who couldn't tell their ass from the their elbow. Someone I wouldn't have to worry about in the heat of battle... Who could enjoy the fighting and bloodshed with me.

_^^ It seems to me as though he could be worthy of being your mate.^^ _The voice chimed and I growled threateningly. No. We do not mate with demons, who knows what powers our children could have. I laughed bitterly to myself, children... I loved children, but a demon, dragon, human hybrid? I thought I had it bad.

_**No, just partners, calm yourself, I dont mix pleasure with business**_

_^^That's what they all said in the dragon realm, but for a male, pleasure and business were the same thing...^^_

_** They were all males though, and there's only two things males thought about... Food, and the only living female in the world**_

I had hated that life, hated it enough to escape anyway. A female dragon only came around every couple thousand years. In general, we have an infinite life span with the possibility of living for eternity if we were careful enough to do so... However, males tended to fight quite violently between themselves, so the average was 4000 years old. This often meant that the father was gone by the time the new female was born, to combat this, every time we reproduce, a part of us, our very soul, is passed onto the offspring, making sure that we are all technically immortal. The way to get immortality was not pleasant however, as - like I said, females were _very _rare, I was the first in over 3000 years, my egg had hatched long after my own mother had passed on, due tvicar anther vicious male whom she had fought against, eventually succumbing to her wounds. Being the only one meant that we were mated to a different male every few hours, against our will. I was the lucky one, I escaped before the pubescent stage and my innocence, my _virginity_ or whatever, was still in tact.

It was usually the older females who escaped to the human world, after producing a female chick, but I was stuck at the same age as Dante, however old he is... I guessed at around early twenties.

"Blaise" He called, snapping his fingers in front of my ebony muzzle, "You there?"

"Eh, yeah... Yeah" I shook my snout.

"Do you daydream often?" He snickered and I glared at him.

"Increasingly, partner" I sighed.

**Alas, I have finally come to fixing this chapter, which didn't work as planned, but hopefully will suffice until I have more time to correct them... ;) enjoy**

**DSH x**


	4. Take me to bed, or lose me forever

**Chapter 4 - Take me to bed or lose me forever...**

**Updated on Aug 12 2013 :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Dmc yadda yadda, I do, however, own Blaise, her other form and The Voice and of course, the story-line. No stealing thank you. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>"You got anywhere to stay?" Dante asked politely, he had totally recovered after my almost-attack and both of us were on friendlier terms. I briefly wondered if his offer was genuine, then decided from a guy as unusually kind as he was.<p>

"My apartment couch, but it's about as comfy as the trees down the park." It was true, I had slept in both. The lumpy mattress had been the only thing in three millennia to give me a backache and probably the only inanimate object in the world - aside from torture devices - that was purposefully designed to be sadistic. All I wanted to do was sleep... Was that too much too ask?

I was back in human form now, my hood shielding my eyes once more. I was much more comfortable this way, but I looked like a bad extra from Assassins Creed, my hood tipping to a point due to the natural curvature of my wings. The darkness also hid my sensitive retinas from too much sunlit, which could easily blind, or at least stun me.

My eyes slid nervously about the room, taking in my new territory whilst assessing possible exits and entryways, where would the choke points be... I was very thorough, but it came from years of being hunted.

"Why am I not allowed to see your eyes again?" He was merely curious, but it alerted me slightly, knocking me out of my studies.

"Reserved for mates," I sighed, that was the rule our kind went by on Earth, a vow of chastity of sorts. If you could see our eyes, we were taken and you were not allowed to even think of them in a way other than friendly. It was a rule of our world, supported by dragon magic so powerful that it had brought kings to their knees just for locking eyes with a female.

"Don't worry," He smirked, some of his michievous manners returning, "I'll see them soon enough then."

_**No, you won't you cheap man whore**_

_^^But he does looked damned gorgeous, does he not?^^_

I let my eyes stray over his body, the crimson trench coat was all he wore on his upper half, minus the gun belt that ran across his chest. You could see his plentiful muscle, lithe and graceful, flexing with every movement - pecs to make Hercules jealous, and muscular , washboard abs. Wow.

"You want to stay here? I have a spare room, if you want it," He grinned "Or you could share my bed..."

"Dont be a fucking pervert, I've only known you for half an hour," I snarled back "But I think my bones would appreciate a good, non-lumpy mattress."

He punched the air, as if he had won some great prize, then motioned for me to follow him. Striding up the stairs, he pointed to the first door,peeling white wood showing some red underneath, as if someone had opposed Dante's taste in colour. I guessed this was my room, oh well, the other doors weren't in any better state, so that helped me realise that he wasn't putting me in a scabby room, it was just the personality of the place.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. Oh, and you should watch your mouth... I might have to find something better for you to do with it," He tried to cup my cheek but I twisted my face away. He put on a face of mock hurt, then waved off.

"I'm going hunting, and I'll need to gather my clothes from my apartment, you better clean up that mess downstairs whilst I'm gone, or I will have your nuts made into a new purse,"

"Yes ma'am" He saluted and I punched his shoulder lightly, my lips twitching, holding back a smile. He trotted off down the stairs quite happily.

_^^Should have taken the offer of his bed^^_

_**You're as much of a pervert as he is!**_

_^^Well let me deal with him^^_

_**Maybe later**_

Wow, half an hour and I'm already staying at his house. I tugged my clothes off, folding them and place them neatly on the bed of my new room before morphing. That familiar energy flowing through me like a live wire, shocking everywhere it touched into changing form. My claws tapped against the wooden floor as I padded down the stairs, eager to feel the wind rush by my scales and stretch my wings. Dante acknowledged me with a nod as I stepped into the recpetion and I returned it with a predatory grimace as I spread my huge wings, both sets of them and shot out the open door into the dawn light.

The air was cool and sweet in my sensitive nostrils as I scented the air for the sickly evil smell of demonic power, like rotten ice cream topped in sugar. It may smell sweet, but underneath the coating, It's disgusting, the foulest thing you would know.

_^^Behind you, I can hear it^^_

I whirled around in-flight, my long tail acting as an air rudder and keeping me balanced as I swept the streeets below for any signs of a demon. I could hear it - light, almost silent footsteps, it wasn't an ordinary grunt, that was for sure, but... No scent... All I smelled was the human scent, slightly neutral but with a hint of saltiness, and the greasy, petrol smell of a busy city. Landing softly behind the figure, I noted the silvery white hair, the long leather coat and relaxed.

"Dante," I huffed and he turned around. thee was no recognition in his icy eyes. I was confused. Dante didn't slick his hair back either. This could have been him though.

_^^It's not him... Twins... Spardas first son, Vergil._

His stone cold face made my lips curl, he was certainly not good, like Dante, instead, the feeling of evil washed off him in tidal waves. He just stared at me intently and a growl slipped from between my teeth.

"You must be the dragon that all the demons speak of, the one who slaughters their brothers for sport," He hissed, a long fingered hand reaching for his katana. In a blur of blue, red and gold, a sharp pain ripped through me. He had shredded my left wing and cut a deep gash to my ribs,which was begginning to bleed profusely. I leaped right, then lunged forward, sinking razor teeth into his arm, the serrated edges cutting easily into his flesh, lodging themselves within. He didn't struggle, barely even batted an eyelid at me, just turned that wicked blade on me once more.

_^^YOU BASTARD!^^_

I clawed at his hard stomach, feeling my talons cleaving flesh and muscle from bone while the katana continue to tear into me. Even while I clawed, I could feeling his healing mechanism starting up.

_^^Damn, just get out of there sweetheart, you're hurt pretty bad, he'll tear you to shreds if you stay there much longer.^^_

I very rarely took its advice, but this was one of those times. A dragon, especially a female like me was no match for a son of Sparda. I un-locked my jaw then scrambled up the nearest building, escaping the deadly half-demon. My wings in shred, I was no longer able to fly so I scooted between building, avoiding humanity and any other demons as much as possible until the neon sign of Devil May Cry came into my vision - now spotted with black and trickled into the corner of one eye, blinding me on one side and leaving me even more helpless.

I burst through the door to see Dante jump upright out of his chair.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled, throwing himself across the room.

Collapsing into an ever-growing pile of amber blood on the floor I licked at my gashes, feeling the healing process begin. The blood flow began to slow, but I would still bleed out before it ceased.

"I had the pleasure of meeting your brother, Vergil," I groaned, before passing out from blood loss.

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. In your dreams

**Chapter 5 - In Your Dreams...**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far, and I have taken them into account ;)**

I dreamed as I lay, recovering, about the days gone by in the dragon realm. It was not a pleasant place, with hundred foot volcanos spattered in the Fire District, towering over the cracked red sand below, long since ruined by of the sand ran as far as the eye could see, eating up the silvery moonlight on the horizon, clouds of ash drifting lazily towards the sea. You could see dragons scavenging off the others that fell from exhaustion, from starvation, from not having the will to survive, but in this vast dessert of heat lay a town - well, a large hollowed out rock formation. This was my first home. It wasn't particulary big, big enough to keep several dragons in it, and could accomodate more as we further dug out tunnels below the hardened ground above. It smelled like dust and musky dragon mating scents, overall not to bad. The dark walls coated in glazed amber and black blood from horrendous battles for pace which was normal in our cave.

I remembered my mother, she was a snow dragon, _very _far from home. She had thick fur coating the ridge of her neck - pale in colour, not too far from the human colour of white - down her shoulders, outlining her chest like a lions mane before running down her back and finishing at the tip of her tail. She was very beautiful for a dragon, she must have been for the lord of the Fire District to mate with her, especially since the fire dragons had a particular hating of all that was cold due to their thinner hide. I don't recall much about him, my father, except that he was a dark crimson in coulour with fiery red eyes that matched his personality and fighting skills. He was well know for his spectacular techniques and had served as guard for the alpha male of the Jungle District at one point, sent to defend their new fledglings as he visited the human world.

_I remember as fondly as you do, the hours playing in the charred embers of the rival packs, sharpening claws on the cave and yowling in delight and you caught and killed your first meal,_ It chuckled, _I do miss the days, we were both but children then, frolicking in our home, until we realised what was needed of us...^^_

_**Yes, you were my light then, you helped me, and I don't even know who you are, it makes me feel kinda' weird that you know everything 'bout me, and I know near enough nothing about you**_

_^^In time, my friend, in time^^_

I drifted off once more, into a deeper dream, but instead of the happy memories of my childhood; I was met with darkness, an aura filling the tight corner that my reptillian body was crammed into, watching the shape approach. As it -_ he _- neared, I smelled the faint whiff of demonic power from him... Vergil. I gasped and proceeded to snarl, stuffing myself further into the edge of whatever it was. He came closer, picking his steps carefully as not to startle me... Or step on something. My lips raised threateningly, showing off conical killing tools, coated in clear saliva, yet he did not falter. The wave of azure coat trailed behind him, authoratively, but he stretched his hand, allowing me to strain my neck to sniff, it was a sign of peace.

"Calm, my dear" He muttered gently at my curled figure, trying to comfort me. I growled in response, my bladed shoulders raising in a silent threat..

"You want to keep that?" I nodded my snout at his hand, which was quickly tugged back.

"Blaise, what's the matter with you tonight? You're acting ike that frightened animal I saw a couple of months ago!"

None of this made sense, what was happening? I was confused, angered, my growls came out as whines and snuffles, my brain overloading to try and think. Vergil opened his mouth and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to the ridge of my nose, further confusing me as I tried to work out what was going on, but failing. So I did what a prey animal would do. I shot past him, powerful black haunches firing me forward into a charcoal blur as I bounded off walls, trying to find any way out of this place. I wanted to be away from here, anywhere but here, even being the Lord of the Rock Domains bitch would be better.

"Ah, I see" He breathed, watching my antics as I clumsily bounced of a wall, catching myself and dropping to paw-pads before jumping again, "This is your dream, a kind of time travel, I don't love you now, but trust me. Don't let go of my humanity, help me find it once more...please" He begged, before silently disintigrating into the shadows.

Dante watched as she slept, seemingly restless. As she transformed back into human, her dark wings seemed to curl around her, forming a coat much like his own, but with a hood covering the upper half of her porcelain coloured face and some of her chocolate brown hair lying messily over her parted, full lips..._Control, Dante_. He wanted so desperately to see what was lurking beneath it, yet, he knew if he did, he would ignite some ancient magic that bonded her to whatever creature first met her eyes. He could have had some fun and put Agni or Rudra in front of her, but that would just piss her off.

_Better not do that... Woman has some claws on her, and she sure knew how to use them. _

She reminded him of Lady slightly, but without the fragility of the demon hunter. _Maybe Trish? _No, Trish might have had the same sexy looks, but this girl didnt need to show cleavage to look stunning. She was begginning to mutter, he noticed, before she lept out f the bed and onto the floor, collapsing in a pile of blood as her stitches tore her freshly scabbing skin. She had done this every day for the past week that she was unconscious, tearing open her wounds again every time, leaving the pinke marks angry and glistening from the abuse. She did look damn good though, on the floor...In nothing but that cape and shorts... It was so... Sooooo tempting an- NO! Not this girl, she wasn't his to own, he hadn't marked her. Yet. He did want her, to be his, to have her soul, her very essence belong to him, wellllll. He bent his head over her as hepicke her up softly from the hard, wooden floor - picking up a few unwanted dust bunnies - and lay her on the clean sheets of his soft bed, but his blood ran cold as he made out some of the words she was saying in her disturbed sleep...

"I love you... Vergil"

OOOHHHHHHH, I be evils :L What does the future hold for Blaise? I know already, having the next five chapter written in paper lying next to me, but I won't continue unless I get at least one review on this chappy MWAHAHAHAH- *coughs violently* . Thank you to anyone who is reading and I hope you enjoy the up and coming chapter, I will try my hardest to make them more interesting than this one ;)


	6. When I Wake

**Chapter 6 - When I wake...**

**Blaises language is particulary foul at points in this chappy, just a warning y'know?**

Thanks to **88dragon06** and **KuroOkamii77** for their lovely reviews :)

Another faded memory was brought back as a vivid dream. Soaring above the chalky snow in the Snow Realm, searching for any of the large, furry creatures that were brought here from the human realm. All I could see was the vast endless sea of white, laid out before me like a blanket, glimmering and sparkling like diamonds. I felt the icy winds against my backside, pushing me forward into the clear blue of the open sky, our two suns, Soldago and Luxosh, shone brightly but coldly along my pale and dark scales.

That was the first time I realised my body changed with the Realm, in the Fire, I was lithely muscled with hard, reflective scales than glittered with the fire brick red, with darker stripes caressing my curvy, thin figure, leathery bat-like wings pinned into my body. I had long legs to keep my delicate belly off the heated ground and tough cream paw pads to keep my long feet cool. In the Snowy dunes, my body shortened but thickened up, my colour changing to a white and grey camoflage pattern, designed to keep me hidden from even the most sensitive of prey. A layer of thick fur covered my neck, my shoulders,chest and back, grey and white streamers cascading down my body.

The 'polar bears' as my parents called them, were ahead of me now, picking at the ice for the marine animals that lay underneath. I could feel the venom in my mouth welling, almost running down my jaws as I stuck my tongue out - a childish habit - and let it fly back in the back-stream in anticipation of the hunt. Tucking my feathered wings into my body, I dived towards the bears,letting a feral yowl rip through me.

As soon as my teeth made contact, the scene changed. It was that dark, emotionless room again, but I was not alone. Underneath me, writhing in pain, lay Vergil, who I had sunk my razor canines into and was feeling the effects of my deadly toxins now.

"SHIT! Vergil!, i'm so sorry!" I gasped, before biting down and trying to suck it back out, but the effects had been felt, his nervous system would be shutting down, going into a comatose state of paralysis.

"oh, fuck..."

That was when I awoke, covered in cold sweat and a salty tear running into the corner of my mouth. No way I was crying over the dickhead who had put me in a fucking coma. What a fucking arsehole, and for me to cry ove... Is that a fucking arm round my stomach?

I grunted and leaped out of bed, turning to snarl in a raspy human voice at the little creature asleep in my nest.

_^^Nest? You going feral on me^^_

_**sorry, BED**_

The creature - a little girl - shifted, then began to rouse from sleep, her rosy pink dress was crumpled on the floor and she was wearing pajamas of the same colour, draping loosely over her thin frame.

"Who are you?" I snapped, teeth clicking in a dragon threat. She merely yawned, rubbing her droopy eyes with balled fists before sitting up on _my _bed, wrapped in _my_ duvet.

"I'm Patty" She said loudly, her mouth flexing into a little 'O' shape

"Sterokak" I muttered, smirking at the dragon tongue expletive. "Why are you here?"

"Dante told me I needed to watch you" She looked thoughtful "Dahhhnnn-tayyyyyy"

"Shit kid, what was that for!" I grumbled, but right on cue, a red-coated demon burst through the door, huffing as he saw me on my feet.

"Nice to see you're awake" He said albeit coldly.

"Hey there, thank y'know, for bringing me in and helpi..."

"Don't mention it"

"No really, than-"

"Seriously, dont" He was still just as cold

"Shit Dante, what the fuck is your problem?" I fumed, puffing out a breath of smoke in my rage.

"You were talking in your sleep... You said my brothers name... And you said you loved him"

I reeled back mentally, _OH SHIT! _I passed out again.

Dante could see the shock on her face as her fury receeded when he told her of her strange mumblings in her sleep. She was lucky he never told her of the other time, before he had sent Patty in to keep watch on her, when she had whined his name iin a low, sweet voice, pleading her dream for speed and hardness as she wriggled in pure ecstacy.

_Come to think of it, maybe sending the kid in there with her wasnt such a good idea... Not with those kind of erotic dreams... Hell, she was almost screaming his name._

He looked at the figure on the floor, realising that he should have tried to catch her at least. Poor girl would have a headache after that thump, even with her supernatural powers.

"You jerk! You should have caught her!" Patty screeched, leaning over to pull down the girls hood and carress her hair, but Dante was too quick.

"Dont. Touch. Her." He snarled, yanking her tiny wrist away from Blaise's mysterious face "Unless you want her to be your girlfriend for the rest of your life"

Patty's baby face screwed up, trust him to make a joke that would annoy the little girl who was like his sister, she looked like some cute, innocent girl then._ Normal._ A loud thump at the door made him look away from Blaise's curvacious body on the floor to th hallway outside the white door, it came again, rattling the sturdy entrance. He sighed and strode out the door, turning on his heel at the last moment.

"Make sure she's okay when she get's up" He ordered Patty, who huffed in agreed defeat and returned her hand to Blaise, petting her elegant waistline.

Down the stairs, the doors shook rapidly with the force of the thing outside, so he readied Rebellion and cautiously swung them open.

There, standing before him - long blue, oriental style coat flowing, katana grasped firmly in one hand, white knuckled, with snowy hair slicked back and a scowling expression - Was Vergil.

"Where is the female Dante?" He thundered.

Aren't I evil? I just couldn't leave Vergil away for too long, not his real self anyway. His dream self however... I don't know when i'll get the next chappy done, with having to prepare for exams in May and my attention stuck on Left 4 Dead's hunters, Resident Evil's Wesker and Silent Hill's Pyramid Head and Valtiel. I guess I just love the bad boys *shifty eyes* yeah, sooooooo anyways R&R friends! Let me know what you think of this relatively uninteresting chapter, because I, myself, was bored while typing this and felt the need to bore you too. I'm kind of like Willy Wonka that way, I wrie how I feel. I feel great - my writing ain't bad, I feel like shit and you get the hint.

Ramble over, just enjoy the god-damn thing.


	7. An Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 7 - Unexpected visitors**

**As I promised, here is the new chapter, it makes me happy that a few people like it and that loads of people have read it :) THANK YOU!**

**As per usual, Blaise's language is pretty foul.**

As I woke up, I sensed the tiny figure of Patty leaning over me, running her little hands from my chest, to my slim waist, down over wide hips and finishing at my thighs then repeating the proccess. Keeping my eyes closed, I sighed into the wooden flooring, possibly clearing away a few dust bunnies from view. Patty's stroking stopped for a moment as she took in my new expression - most likely uncomfortabe at noticing hw hard the floor actually was - and I heard her mouth open with a quiet _pop. _

"You're Patty, right" I murmured, startling her slightly.

I opened my eyes - not that she would see them with my hood up - and stared into her cyan eyes.

"Em, yeah, Dante said your name was Blaze"

"Blay- se" I corrected, moving myself to sit up " Where is Dante anyway?" Looking around, I saw no sign of the red-coated devil.

"Someone was at the do- Hey!" I clamped my hand over her lips and listened carefully, my dragon hearing picking up the cold, cold tone of someone I did not want to hear. _Vergil._ shit.

Leaping to my feet, I wrapped my arms protectively around Patty. Downstairs, I could hear the metallic ringing of swords, the occassional blast of gunfire and raised voices as the twins battled. One fiercly protecting me whilst the other thirsted for my blood, neither who was stronger than the other, but Vergil played dirty and I heard Dante yelp out in pain as something was slashed, then thumping as someone charged up the stairs. I morphed, hearing Patty scream as skin ripped and bones snapped and reformed into my reptillian shape before positioning myself back from the door, crouching in preparation for a fight, even after the horrific damage he done to me last time.

The door swung open and I snarled, but allowed my eyes to run over his body. His blue coat had spatters of blood around the waist, marring the beautiful shade and the gold, oriental stitching and the red silken inside. His lithe muscles were bunched, reminding me of a tiger stalking his prey, cool yet with a very dangerous aura seeping into the air around him, frightening even me to an extent

_^^Don't talk shit^^_

_**You're right, this man absolutly terrifies me**_

I could feel my body quake as he strode towards me, hissing under his breath, making my gaze slip to his face, seeing his bright, emotionless eyes locking onto mine and never looking away, even as he came within a few feet of me.

"I only wish to talk" His voice dripped venom " You've been projecting yourself into my dreams, foul beast"

I snorted " Funny, you've been in mine too dick shit"

He merely glared at me, sheathing his sword with a clang as he clipped it in. Watching as Patty flew out the doors and into Dante's arms - who had probably been standing there for the whole of our short conversation, Rebellion pointed forward towards his twin, threatening to pierce his heart - I withdrew my breath then breathed out loudl, letting a flame lick out against the floor.

"Blaise" Dante breathed

"Just go Dante, I'll be fine" I could feel his anger towards his brother before I shooed him off with an uncaring flick of a paw. After a few moments of heated glaring between us, he whirled and left, a red tornado of pure rage, stomping down the stairs and into the office. Vergil had closed the door while I listened to Dante leaving, unaware until I heard the click of the lock.

"What do you want Vergil" I snapped, circling him, with razor fangs bared to his advances, halting him mid-step.

"You were in my dreams, I want to know why."

"I don't fucking know, alright, all I know is that you told me you loved me and that I was never to forget that you did" I began muttering as my voicebox ached, not used to the human speech rasping through my throat.

"Hah! Love! I should kill you for the mere thought of me like that, filthy reptile" He was snarling now, mirroring my moves like a true predator, "Change back to human, I will not kill you now, not with my idiotic brother dowwstairs"

I couldn't argue, and found myself shifting back, standing tall even against his huge figure. I never actually cared how tall Dante was until his twin - who was intent on killing me - was close enough to kill me, he was probably just shy of 6 foot 5 inches, whilst I just scratched 5 foot 5, leaving me staring at his muscled chest which expanded regularily with his calm breathing.

"My dreams told me I belonged to you" I gasped as his arm rubbed softly against mine, blazing a trail of goose-bumps across my biceps.

"My dreams also told me that" His velvet voice made my head swim. _Bad! Need to think straight! Don't let him get to you!_

Iron arms pinned me against the solid wall, startling me into trying to morph again.

"You shift, you die. If you scream, I'll tear your throat out with my teeth, woman"

I immediatly froze and looked up at him, gazing up from under the hood and watched as he leaned in closer to me, breath washing over me; he smelled very minty, like he had eaten a full packet of chewing gum, but with a hint of treacle sweetness underneath. He tugged my wrists to my front and held them with one large hand, incapacitating me for the moment, whilst the other travelled up my thighs, past the now damp area of my nether regions and continued until it hit my hood. Wriggling, I tried to jerk away, everything in my body scream _NO!_ to his touch, he would pull my hood down and I would be his, free to be ordered into submission by him.

"Close your eyes, I know of your magic" I done as I was told, slamming my lids shut and feeling tears drag down past feathery lashes.

In a sudden whoosh, the warm air of the room hit the upper part of my face, lingering there for a while. I was not comfortable in any way with not being able to see Vergil, but if I opened my eyes, I would be doomed to be his slave for eternity, or as long as half-demons lived. I felt his warm hand ghosted past my cheek and down to my collarbone, twisting my neck to the side and out of his road. as I felt his breath tickle my neck, it came to me in a rush.

_SHIT! HE'S GOING TO MARK ME! _I became violent, writhing and floundered in his grasp, but one sharp wrench of my wrists stopped all movement. I felt rough, serrated canines graze against the soft skin of my shoulder.

"NOOOOOOOO! DANTE HELP!" I could hear him thundering up the stairs as a searing pain of teeth tore through my flesh.

Vergil began sucking on the wound, swallowing my blood and leaving a huge bruise like some sort of crude love-bite. The pain was intense, he was claiming me as his, which meant - In the Dragon Realm - that he owned breeding rights to me and if any other male touched me without permission they would have to go through him first, but he was a demon, and I doubted it worked quite like that there. A part of my soul left with him as Dante ripped his brother off me, almost throwing him out the door.

Vergil gave one last evil smirk as he left, streams of blood spattered down his chin and staining his teeth as he left. He looked like a magnificent reincarnation of his father, Sparda. He watched as the girl -_ Blaise _- slid down the wall with a thump, bringing her knees to her chest and wrap her arms around them, rocking gently and snivelling quietly, his brother crouching beside her, cupping her cheek and rubbing her tears away his thumb. He wanted to feel disgusted, but something deep inside him would not allow it, in fact, he was more disgusted with himself as he felt pity creep into his mind.

"Get the fuck out Vergil, you've caused enough trouble, just get out and piss off" Dante snapped, turning to face him

"I'll be in touch, dear heart" He mocked, before striding out th door, through the office and into the street, feeling the cold outside air chill the blood that was glazing over on his face. _I'll see her again soon_, he gave a maniacal laugh before disappearing into the night.

**OOOOOOOHHHHH, I be evils, moreso than usual. I had a terrible case of writers block through this but I took some internet tips and pressed on anyway. Be sure to R&R as per usual, and I might even get the next chapter up tomorrow. Enjoy your wekend my friends... 1000 brownie points for whoever can tell me where I got the nickname that Vergil calls Blaise from, you might even get a cookie... Or a picture of one. Thanks again, especially for reading this veryyyyy long chappy.**


	8. Belly Of The Beast

**Chapter 8 - Belly Of The Beast**

**This chapter is not based on Earth, but in the Dragon Realm. It is set around the same time as the last chapter, just after Vergil marks Blaise as his.**

**Before I start, I want to do the pronunciation of the dragons names, as they are spoken in Dragon tongue (Which I made up myself actually as a mix between two languages) _The italics is what their names mean_**

**Teneduis - Ten-eh-dwee _(D__arkness)_**

**Klaivulet - Klay-voo-lay _(Little One)_**

**Skadra - S-kay-dra _(Shadow)_**

**Maluaad - Mal-you-ay-d _(Evil)_**

**Konex - Cone-ex _(King)_**

**Bonaturalis - Bone-nature-alis _(Supernatural)_**

**Cerberus' three heads have different names too.**

**Gevaaricul - Jeh-var-I-cool _(Danger)_**

**Angelo _(Angel)_**

**Digniwaar - Dig-nee-var _(Dignity)_**

**and finally, Sneeix Ignuum - S-knee-icks Ig-noom _(Snow Fire)_**

**Note: All the dragons are speaking in dragon tongue, but of course I couldn't write that because it would take forever, then I would have to translate it all for you.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns DMC, anything else, the dragons, their names, their language and the realm belongs to ME. And ME only.**

**Enjoy this very long chapter, with a very mild sexual reference, nothing noticeable really. :L**

Teneduis glared out onto his kingdom, after having defeated Konex, _he_ ruled the Dragon Realm and all the districts. He could have the choice to place his castle anywhere, yet, he chose the desert district. It was stupid, he knew, he _hated_ the heat, being a ground dragon he was used to the cool underground temperatures of his district, the harsh nights buried underneath the cold sand, huddling in with his brothers to keep warm.

This world - _his world_ - came with so much power, he could order any of the species of dragon, one for each district, to do anything he wanted. Anything. But yet, it wasn't enough. He heard the stories of the Dark Knight Sparda - as had every species across all the realms - and that was one demon who had endless amounts of power. He would have had to, to be able to turn against his own race and defend the humans... _That _was the kind of power he wanted. He could imagine how it tasted on his black tongue, maybe it would be like the amber blood of Konex, sweet, coursing through his veins like a wildfire. How did a lowly grunt like him - A Ground dragon at that. He was no handsome Fire dragon, or as beautifully patterned as the Snow, in fact, he was certainly not good looking at all. He stood at 8 foot tall at his spine, no wings, short stocky legs and an equally short stumpy tail. His scales were and irredescent brown, with tan and peach stripes criss-crossing across powerful shoulders and flanks. His lower jaw over-shot his upp by at least three inches, with huge tusks protruding upwards for maybe 7 inches; aside from his front left, which had been snapped in his fight with Konex. The hard carapace that covered the underside of his neck and ran along the bottom of stomach was charred in places and difficult to move, grinding against the other scales as he leaned to flex his neck. Parts of his antlers had snapped off too and Konex had marred his body with venomous fang marks and ripping claws, he looked like a true alpha male now; scarred and battle-worn, a truly terrifying sight, since males don't usually last as long.

Teneduis heard the creaking behind him as one of his servants entered the room behind him. He could smell that it was Skadra, his spy.

"Master Teneduis" Skadra hissed in dragon-tongue, his jaws clinking together "Your prescence is requested in the main hall"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, master"

"Then leave, I shall be down shortly"

The door clicked shut behind Skadra and Teneduis was once again alone. He did enjoy the company of his spy, much more intelligent than sme of the other _snakes_ in this realm, not worth an ounce of his time, especially the flying dragons. They were hell. Skadra came from the deepest heart of the Jungle district, long and lithe with flexible claws for gripping onto branches and very long. His tail had a bone hook on the end (in case of accidents, but doubled as a deadly weapon) and he had short fangs. Long fangs got caught on branches too easily when he snapped for prey, so they would have been no use. His skin was a deep green and seemed oily, but Teneduis didn't care for looks, only for his skill as a hunter, finding needed information so he could continue his rule without threat of being overthrown, there was still too many of Konex's followers out there for him to settle peacefully and try to find that blasted female dragon, th half-breed offspring of a Fire and a Snow - a rare sight indeed, especially for a female. He wanted her as well, the only female dragon for over 3000 years, she would have _his _offspring, hundreds of them, until she bore a female, then he was obliged to kill her and he would do so quite happily.

Sparing one last glance to the barren, cracked wastes, he turned to leave, sharpened talongs brushing against the floor and cutting large gashes through the rug and wood underneath. He had better go see why he was needed, it must be important to have Skadra bring the message instead of one of the lowly slaves. Teneduis strode down the stairs and out into the main hall, where a small cluster of dragons stood, varying greatly in size and shape; they were all different breeds, they all served their master with undying loyalty, including the old magic dragon, - who came from the vast reaches of the Shade District - who was thousands of years old and had the ability to harness magic and could channel it to a purpose, which was last used to create the little one - Klaivulet - who stood in the corner, preening the young, royal blue feathers of his baby wings. The next beast was Maulaad, from the swamps, with huge hind legs to propel him for a human mile without break. His puny forelegs were used for nothing more than baance when he landed, and for gripping on to objects. His crested head stood out silver from the murky browns and greens of the rest of his body. His full back was ridged with spines and his chest and belly were armour plated, just like him. Cerberus stood at the door, two of his heads - Gevaaricul and Angelo - were snapping at each others horns, trying to tug them off, whilst the right head, Dignivaar, was trying to get in the middle with some difficulty to stop it. All six of their claws dug into the floor, whilst three tails floundered in the air. Gevaaricul pricked his ears when Teneduis entered and huffed an apology, as did his brothers, before returning to guard duty. He was huge, maybe 12 foot at his shoulder and with 3 heads, he was the perfect guard dog, earning the name Cerberus.

The old Shade dragon motioned him over to a huge stone tablet in the centre of the room, which was shimmering with dark magic and a fine black smoke wisped uupwards from its surface.

"Come, Teneduis, see th first stages of our plan to gain both Sparda's power and the female you wish so desperatly to have in your nest" Bonaturalis spoke gently, but with thousands of years experience behind his words.

Teneduis, trotted forward in anticipation, _how had he forgotten of the plan?_ Standing over the stone tablet, he stared down at the glimmering surface, to two distinct moving images, one of a half-demon in a long blue coat, with cyan eyes and slicked back white hair - that was the son of Sparda, one of them, the most powerful - Vergil. The other was a beautiful young woman, brown hair splayed on her thin collarbone, ending in pale cream above her bountiful breasts, curled into a ball with her arms around her knees, crying. _Why was she crying? She had been marked as property by the Dark Knights son? Should that not be an honour? _He watched as the other son - Dante - laid his crimson coat over the top of her, trying to conserve heat and comort her. Males in this realm should NOT do that, females were property (whenever there was one) used for nothing more than pleasure, he should have just pinned her against a wall and mated with her until she could not stand any longer. At least, that's what he would have done.

The male - Dante - done something even stranger then, he ran his tongue over the bite, cleaning the blood from her shoulder before moving his face up and placing his lips on hers. This lasted for a moment, until she flung her arms around his neck and pushed back, mouths moving in synchronisation. What was this? Teneduis had never heard of or seen this. What did it mean? He watched as they split apart, the male asked something and she nodded, not allowing her arms to come away from his neck. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until the females breathing slowed. She was...Asleep? In the arms of a male who was easily twice as strong? That was completely unheard of in this realm.

"Master" Bonaturalis said, catching his attention "Vergil gave her his mark, the spell I cast worked and they are bonded now, they should be able to sense each others feelings now and locate one another."

"Well, bring her in then!" Teneduis demanded "We can have them both before the suns set"

"A slight problem with that master..."

"What is it now!" He was almost screeching now, the power was in sight, yet, there was always something in the road of his plans.

"They are rejecting the bond, she enjoys the company of the weaker brother, but given ti-"

"WE DO NOT HAVE TIME" He roared, dark chocolate flames scalded the other dragons chest turning silvery scales to a burnt brown, yet he remained unmoving.

"We must wait until they complete the bond, the dreams should help speed it up significantly, but we have not had proven success of bonding with magic"

"And what happens to be needed to complete the bond?" Teneduis waved him of with one large paw.

"They must become a mated pair"

Teneduis withdrew a breath, he wanted this female, she was to be _his_ not some filthy half-breed scums plaything. However, he wanted the power as much as he desired her, even if it meant that she was impure when she came to be is. He pictured her well-muscled dragon body holding him up as they mated, quivering, stroking against silken insides, tight muscles clamping round on him... Damn... He could feel a pressure against the protective plating between his hind legs and he ground his teeth hearing the ugly scraping resonate throughout the room.

Cerberus coughed uncomfortably as all three of his sensitive noses caught the scent of his masters pheromones. _Jeez_, he must want this female more than anything else, he thought, I wonder why. Soon enough the meeting was called to a close, with all the dragons scattering to their own nests for a well-deserved rest or hunting in the barren wasteland.

Teneduis went back to his room at the top of the tower, casting weary eyes over the landscape once more, watching the shapes of small sand tornadoes whip across the plains, leaving miniature trails of destruction in their wake before a larger one collected them all and turned into something genuinly frightening. It reminded him of the female - known in the human world as Blaise, but here, her name was Sneeix Ignuum, or Snow Fire as a rough translation - It was rough, and when she was angry, so many others got sweeped up with her rage. It was a shame that such a beautiful creature had such a vile temperment, but it was okay, he would have her submissive by the end of a week; maybe even a night. Sneering at the thought, he creeped to his nest and allowed himself some release as he thought of the female in his nest. He ordered some servants to change the sheets then lay down once more, settling his jaws between his claws and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I didn't know what to do. It had been a moment of impulse and when Dante had leaned in to give me a reassuring kiss, I had thrown pretty much thrown myself at him, launching into his face and kissing back. I eventually began crying again when we parted, not for that reason, but for the fact that I was so confused. The bite Vergil had given me less than 20 minutes ago burned in the prescence of Dante, but what did it mean? I could feel that Vergil was confused as well. _Wait. You can... Feel him?_ He seemed to be close by as well, as if he was keeping an eye on me. That brought another wave of tears which I successfully fought off. The red-coated half-devil rocked me in his arms and I took comfort in knowing that I wasn't alone in this realm, an outsider the species. The tears dried as I took refuge in sleep, safe in the arms of a demon.


	9. Come To Call

**Chapter 9 - Come To Call**

**Another chapter, will try to get links for pictures up in the next chapter so you can have a vague idea of what Blaise looks like :)**

**Enjoy!**

Never had I slept so soundly than in the arms of Dante, he simply held me whilst I dozed in a relaxed, dreamless state. I felt large hands rub soothingly as I drifted in and out of conciousness until I lost it altogether and blacked out. When I awoke, I was no longer in the arms of the half-devil, but on the couch with a deep crimson trench coat settled on top of me, all buckles and belts removed as not to hurt me. Two squishy, lilac pillows propped up my head and shoulder; some kind of salve had been applied to the bite that Vergil had left... A mark of ownership, I belonged to him, hell, I could feel him through it, his emotions buzzing through a sort-of wire, he wasn't too far away from me and his emotions were muddled, so trying to read them was useless. Shifting, I tried to pry myself from the warmth of the three-seater and out from under Dante's coat, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so, the comfort was something I hadn't experienced in a long time. When I did eventually drag my sorry hide up, I went straight to the bathroom, hoping to indulge in a long shower to relax my muscles and mind, I was surprised to find a note adressed to me atop the small wooden cabinet in the corner

_Blaise_, it read, _Guessed you would want a shower, towels in the cabinet behind you, I had a job come in this morning and had to take it, didn't want to wake you but I left my jacket, didn't want you to freeze. Better be damn grateful woman, cause I'll be cold. I'll bring back some pizza and we can talk about my brother... Speaking of which, feel free to beat his sorry ass if you see him again, which im sure you will. Strawberry sundae comes as extra if you clean up, cheers, Dante x_

The lonesome kiss on the end made me well up a bit again, Dante cared about what happened to me, which was nice for a change, usually no-one cared. Peeking in the cupboard behind me, I pulled out the cleanest-looking towel and set it next to the shower, before stripping down and stepping in. The water ran cold down my back at first then slowly but surely heated up, a thousand tiny whiplashes against my bruised body, beating hard against age old scars inflicted by childhood dragon-play and fighting for my life against the other dragons, male dragon play was particularily fiesty; bites, scratches and licking flames were among the many different injuries, but with me being female, it seemed to hurt that much more.

_^^remember that time you met that earth dragon? The one that tried to get you in his nest and you sent him back to his momma with his tail between his legs? Literally, you nearly ripped his balls off! Hah!^^_

_**Yeah, Tenebuis, he was great fun as a chick, but he was a bitch and a bully when he turned teenage**_

_^^Mhm, good times^^_

I took the soap in hand and cleaned myself of all the blood and sweat that had collected from my ordeals over the past few days, never had I had so much excitement in my long life, not in just over 2900 years, and boy, did it really take the energy from you. Letting the water clean the rest of the suds from my skin, I turned the tap off and stepped out, rolling the towel around me like some long robe, another towel was taken out and wrapped around my long platinum tipped chocolate hair, curling into a tight bun on the top of my head.

The bite once again stung as I dabbed the water lightly off it, and my thoughts drifted to the blue-coated demon - my _master_ the words rolled in my mind with hatred, I didn't belong to anyone! This is what I had left my realm to get away from, but instead ended up belonging to one of the most powerful demons in the world.

Could my life get any more fucked up? The answer came as a soft padding came near the bathroom door, Dante was back already.

"Hey Blaise, you in there?" His call startled me slightly

"Im just out the shower"

"Did you miss anywhere on your back? I could help you?"

"Fuck off, pervert" I growled, hearing his laugh ring out on the other side of the door. I could almost feel the grin that stretched across his face and couldn't help but smile too, his mood was contagious.

I allowed my wings to tear through and remorph around me as my hooded cloak, shielding my body from Dantes prying eyes before opening the door and striding out the door, just to slam into an immovable wall of flesh. Glancing up, I seen said wall smiling down at me. I pushed him off, using a bit of my dragon stregnth to move him, but the smile just widened and he stepped out my road.

"Where you go-" I shushed him with a finger.

"Why does Vergil want me?" I asked, sensing that thin string that connected me and Vergil tighten, he was close enough to hear us, I disregarded this and prodded Dante again, he just sighed.

"You now Verge wants power" I nodded " He believes if he makes you his, he will have safe entry into your realm - using you as leverage - then he can take control of your realm and have power to possibly defeat Mundus, or thats what i'm guessing" The wire tautened so much that it hurt, I could feel Vergils annoyance on the other end and it flowed through to me. Closing my eyes, I tried to send calming thoughts back through it, just to loosen the connection. It worked for a moment until Dante spoke again.

"He's close by, isnt he?" Another nod, and I could hear Dante grit his teeth. I suddenly didn't want to be there, stuck between the frustration of the twins and my gurgling stomach gave me an excuse.

"Im going hunting" I muttered, morphing into my dragon form and slinking to the front door. I spared a glance back at him, ust to see him watching me with curiosity as I padded quietly outside, into the night. The cool breeze hit my scales and I shuddered, not from the cold or from the feeling of Vergil stalking closer, but from the fact that the first scent to hit my nostrils was pure demon. It was a shiver of anticipation, the anticipation of a long nights hunting and a fully sated stomach. Trotting forwards, I stretched my stiff wings, feeling the breeze catch in them; perfect weather for flying. I located the nearest demon scent, and turned to face it, stiffening the muscles in my huge wings, letting the wind puff them out slightly. Crouching down, I prepared to pounce into the air, like I was jumping on some unforseen prey and enjoying the feel of my muscles bunch underneath me. My wings flapped powerfully and I rose, springing upward with my legs at the same time, revelling in the freedom that flying brought to me, even if it was just for a short time. The moon highlighted objects in a pale lunar glow, just out of reach of the harsh amber streetlights. I would do this every night if I could, but I couldn't afford for the demons to become suspicious and stop coming out altogether.

I banked left, chasing the particularily pungent scent, scanning the darkened alleyways with perfect night vision..._There!_ I could see the repulsive creature squatting between some trash cans as a young man walked home from the graveyard shift. The excitement took over and I dived, tucking my wings in before swooping to land just meters from the demon.

"You are one ugly motherfucker" I snarled as it slunk into view, it was about the height of a medium sized man, with the same sort of build, but its skin was purple with electric blue veins webbed over the surface, gicing it a supernatural glow. Two huge tusks jutted out from the sides of it mouth and black orbs glared angrily at me. The human had stopped now, staring in awestruck terror at the creatures before him, eyeing each other hungrily.

Giving one loud hunting roar, I leaped forward, twisting lithely in the air as the demon clawed at me. I landed hard on its rocky chest, snapping my teeth at its face when its claws went to the hard armour of my belly; trying to hold me back. Fangs grazed against the carapace on its throat and it gave an indignant screech, trying to rid itself of my weight. I felt legs curl up underneath me then push strongly against my stomach, throwing off my balance. I was too busy to notice the man turn tail and flee the street, dropping his briefcase in the process, which thumped against the ground heavily. Our positions were quickly reversed and I felt claws at my jugular, trying to rip the vital artery from its resting place, but I was too well-muscled and the claws only touched the muscle underneath my scales. A low chuckle sounded in my throat as he made a terrible mistake, he leaned closer, trying to bite through the solid skin. _Closer,_ I thought and as if on command, he moved forward. That's when I lunged, jerking my neck forward and snapping my jaws together, shearing his head clean off.

The body slumped on top of me and I wriggled out from under it, using my long tongue to clean the blood from my canines. It tasted sweet, like strawberries, as it hit the empty pit of my stomach, which growled louder in demand for more nutrition. Chowing down on the demonic corpse, I sighed in satisfaction at the warm life dripping down my jawline and tinting my ebony scales with crimson. The flesh was like the best, chewiest steak you could ever eat, the kind that had your mouth watering whenever you thought of it. But all too soon, I was scraping bones for any remainder and I allowed a whine of disappointment leave my lips. _I want more_! My stomach seemed to be saying. So I abided, searching for the next scent, which wasn't far off from here.

Taking to the air again, I followed the next smell to a mansion, where the demon was actually _inside_ the house. Perching precariously on the roof, I made my way down, claws digging into any available groove as I snaked in the window where the scent came from. There, in the middle of the room, a demon towered over the figure of a small child in bed, who looked to be sleeping peacefully. I should have noticed the signs, should have heard the demon laugh maniacally as I entered and dropped to the floor, Shoud have felt the _metal_ around the windows, should have heard that there was no sound of gentle breathing to indicate that there was a child in the room. I should have noticed.

One minute, I was anticipating the feel of flesh between my teeth; the next, the lights had flicked on, blinding my sensative eyes for a second while they adjusted. The metal bars had slammed shut over the windows and I noted the entire room seemed to be made of metal. The demon was in-fact actually there and in my anger, I mauled it. Taking it to the ground before ripping at it with both claws and teeth, spattering the walls with the guts and blood of my kill, but I didnt stop there. I bounded off the walls, flying around the cell with a fury I had never felt before, even the voice was fuming in its corner of my mind, where it was chanting.

_^^We'^^_

_**Shut up** _ I growl at it, feeling the silence envelope my brain, a welcoming silence at this moment as I landed from another lunge, my hind legs connecting with the floor. Instead of jumping again, I slid on the blood, landing heavily on my rib cage and knocking the breath from my lungs. That was when I heard it, that cold, collected voice from outside the room. I panted on the floor, trying to squeeze a snarl from my throat with the limited air I had.

"You've made this too easy for me" I could hear the smirk in his voice as I collapsed in exhaustion.

_Im fucked..._

**Another case of writers block had interrupted my updates, apologies. Yet another cliff hanger oooohhhh the excitement, things are starting to heat up now... But im not giving anything away, you'll just have to wait until next time.**


	10. TRAPPED!

**Chapter 10 - TRAPPED!**

**Nothing to say about this chapter, thanks for the reviews ;) they keep me motivated :L**

**DAY 1**

After I had rested off the exahuastion, I glanced around the room, studying my prison quickly yet efficiently. It was a perfect square, nothing too interestingly shaped, maybe 12 metres across? At the left wall stood a four poester queen sized bed, with cerulean coloured sheets and pillows, looking very out of place in the silver metallic insides. Beside the bed sat a small chest of drawers - mahogany wood from the colour and smell - with a dark blue lamp perched on top, switched on and glowing eerily. Minimal moon-light shone in through the barred window behind me, basking the parts of the room that the lamp couldn't touch, in its dull creamy glow. Next to the window was a large wooden dresser with no doors, clothes hung carefully inside it, of all different colours and styles, all of which fit _my_ style. In the right wall was a doorway leading to an equally large and square bathroom, with the walls coated in azure tiles. The whole floor seemed waterproof and was confirmed by the sight of the shower standing freely out from the wall and a small drain in the centre, to which the floor sloped gently. There was a _huge_ whirlpool/bubble hot tub bath in the back right corner which shone bright white, even in the pale light that filtered in through the door. Aas I stepped in further, a loud click echoed off the walls and the lights flicked on, blindingly bright compared to the blackness of the main room. Blinking rapidly as my vision cleard, I noted the toilet (Which I would never use... Dragons bodies use waste to power their flames) and a sink with a mirror stuck onto the wall above it. They were obviously prepared for a prisoner, specifically, me.

My claws clinked lightly off of the floor as I wandered the roo- cell and I wondered whether or not to piss Vergil off by tearing up the bed and its sheets to make a more draconic nest in the free corner or just sleep in it. I decided on the former, using both fangs and talons to rip the beautiful blue sheets into strips, piling them in a ruffled bundle in the corner. Surprisingly, I found the matress didn't have springs but instead, feathers, so I tore that up too and added the feathers to my nest. The resulting pile was more than big enough to accomodate me - and my wings - and was definatly the most comfortable bedding I'd had in a while. Even my bed at Dante's was hard and lumpy, not like it bothered me though.

_Dante._

The name rung through my head and I found myself tearing up at the thought of the perverted half-devil. I certainly found that I _liked_ him, he was an incredibly amiable person once you got past the jokes and flirting. I found myself missing him, he had taken me in, a stranger, and tended to me when I had been injured by his brother - said brother who also held me captive in what I presumed was his house.

When my nest was sufficiently padded, I curled up on it and fell asleep to dreams of red. And blue. With flashing silver. What was to become of my future?

**Day 2**

I awoke to the sunlight glimmering off the smooth, metal floor and into my eyes. When I remembered where I was, a loud gutteral snarl ripped from my throat, ringing through the room. A small plate of what looked like raw demon had been left inside the door... Someone had been in the room whilst I slept, could they have possibly touched me? Flexing every muscle in turn, I was pleasantly surprised to find all were still in working order, moving on command... Until the smell of _him_ hit my nostrils. It made me quiver in fear, it had been Vergil that brought the food? Was this some way of proving he was a fucking sick sadist and that I was a mere toy? I knew that the meagre ration would hardly suppress my voracious apetite, but I strolled over to it none the less, stretching languidly out. My muzzle made contact with the meat as I inhaled, the powerful scent of the half-devil washing over me, he had done something to it, but the thought of fresh food was far too good and I wolfed it down in a few seconds before I realised my mistake. I began to feel tired again, legs turning jelly-like below me, my bones no longer supported me correctly and no matter how hard I fought, I knew it would only be a matter of ti- Hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes, I held my eyes open, but they were _so heavy... maybe if I shut them for a few minutes..._

For the second time that day, I opened my eyes to find myself in my make-shift nest, wound tightly around myself, how? When I inhaled, I was met with another over-powering waft of Vergil, it was him who had brought me back although a sharp sting in my neck told me it had not been without a price... He had my blood now, not as if he could do anything useful with it, as it only acts as a powerful aphrodisiac or painkiller towards demons, depending on how much was ingested. Maybe he didn't know this and I could get a laugh if he walked in with a raging hard-on in his pants.

I allowed myself a long bathe in the hot-tub (still dragon), letting the bubbles massage my scales and the tense muscle underneath, relaxing to the point where I was drowsy once more. It seemed that every minute I spent here was spent asleep or wishing I was. Padding back to the bed once more, I collapsed and allowed myself to succumb to sleep.

**Day 3**

Rousing myself from sleep was easier today, especially with the sound of approaching footsteps and _that_ smell, seemingly accompanying them. I was instantly on guard, crouched to the floor with my belly scraping the tiles with my muscles bunched and my tail writhed, lips lifted in a feral grin, displaying the reason my species was so feared.

"Turn human, or I'll kill you" The cold double-ringing voice swept through me, leaving trails of shivers in its path.

Another growl fought through me as the air shimmered and distorted round my shrinking form. My wings wrapped delicatly around me as if in a lovers embrace and formed the hooded coat, all the meanwhile, I kept my eyes on the metal door that dominated the wall across from the window. It flew open and there I expected to see Vergil standing, but instead was a large, very intimidating looking demon. The blue skin gave it away though, it was him. I couldn't tell if he meant to frighten me, or if it was for his own protection, I didn't care, even as a hiss slid out through my gritted teeth.

He approached me cautiously as the demon shone brightly, leaving in it's place a man. The handsome, blue-clad being just stood there. Wait, _handsome? _I could feel the bite mark buzzing on my shoulder as he neared, pulsing softly as I breathed his heady scent. _NO! _I chided myself firmly, forcing myself to look up at him, but he wasn't there, instead, he was sitting on what remained of the bedframe, running elegant fingers - BAD! - over the gouges my claws had left in the heavy duty wood. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"What is the effect of your blood on demons?" he asked, rather politely.

After another deep breath, I allowed my gaze to wander downwards, only to let out a loud guffaw. He had, indeed, used some of it, and the proof strained very clearly against the dark navy blue/black of his trousers. My outburst earned me a 'death glare' which sent me into further fits of laughter. He had been reasonable to me so far, so I decided to have the courtesy to answer him.

"Well," I began, clearing my throat uncomfortably "As you have learned, it acts as a powerful aphrodisiac, but ingest too much and it becomes a potent tranquiliser or painkiller, similar to morphine, in a way"

He nodded his head, a sharp yet subtle jerk that could be confused with a twitch if I had been human.

"How long do it's effects last?"

"Ummm, I've never had the problem, but I've heard from reliable sources that usually a few hours, but can leave you painful for a few days afterwards... It's ummm, much easier, to.." I coughed once "Sate the need, so to speak"

At my statement, his eyes widened for a nanosecond, then returned to the icy stare, directing his gaze down my body before visably gulping. That just made me angry, this was what I left the dragon realm to _escape_ from, males watching your body hungrily.

"Excuse me, eyes up here" I growled impatiently, tracking his eyes as they darted up to my hidden face, unable to pick out my eyes from the darkness.

Muttering a quick 'thank you' he stood up, towering over me and made to leave before swivelling on a heel and tilting his head.

"You haven't been treated very fairly recently and I do apologise. Would you join me for dinner tonight in my room?" His eyes held a heat now, one that scorched through to my soul, searing the look into my memory

"If that is what you wish, _master_" I swear... The corners of his lips twitched when I said that. Perhaps he was not as cold as Dante told me he was.

I could only wait to find out

**Later**

What to wear. I rifled through the wardrobe, fishing out various clothes that looked acceptable. I didn't want to dress up too much or show too much of my generous cleavage - if I must say so myself - but I also wanted to look nice enough to show him that I was making an effort not to rip his head off. Eventually, I settled with an ultra-marine (of course) dress that hung off one shoulder and finished below my knees, topping it off with a pair of wedges that were the same shade. My hooded cloak had changed, now a thin, light velvet jacket with a hood, in a stunning shade of royal blue. Sighing internally, I sat on the shredded bedframe and patiently awaited my host, looking about the room again and feeling the dread and homesickness creep in. Did Dante miss me? Would he come looking for me? I almost hit the ceiling as the door rattled loudly, seemingly shaking under the fist that pounded against it.

"Stand back, whore!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice, before the door swung open, revealing two large demons, both pitch black in colour with a deadly aura dripping from them. The edges of their bodies seemed to whirl and snake like drifting smoke, yet they still looked incredibly threatening, even if they didnt have a solid form.

"Master Vergil commanded that we bring you to him" The larger one seemed to smirk, long tusks protruding as its ghostly lips slid apart "Although, I think we could have a little fun with you first"

NO! My whole body screamed in terror as he approached me, reaching out as if to catch me, when his whole body disintigrated to ash, the ringing of Yamato being sheathed was loud in my ears as the shock of what would have happened to me faded. I found myself gazing into the unwavering stare of Vergil, who was scowling, not much different from any other time. Though this face held what seemed like a touch of controlled fury and I couldn't help but turn my head, welcome for the distraction of the other demn fleeing the scene. Vergil took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment then reopening, now much more calmed.

"Shall we?" He bowed and held his hand towards me, but I refused to take it, waving him off absently. That earned me a frustrated huff, but he straightened anyway and strode purposefully out the door, leaving me to trot after him throguh brightly lit corridors one after the other.

I could help but admire how he looked. He was dressed in a dark blue almost black suit with a white dress shirt on. He really did look stunning... He looked like Sparda. He carried himself proudly, like a prince, with an air of strict obediance about him, yet an air of stubborness and defiance to match.

Before long, I found myself in a room thrice the size of mine, coated in blue. _Everything_ was some shade of blue, from the rugs on th floor, to the precious stones in the chandaliers. Everything. Minus the floor itself, which was light brown and glossy, and the walls, which were pure white decorated with swirling silver webbed designs. In the middle of the room was a table, with a blue drape, two bright white plates sat on either side and a lonely candle glowed dimly in the centre.

Vergil seated me at one side, then sat at the other side, casting a scrutinizing gaze over my features - whatever he could see anyway. I couldn't help but notice his angular nose, sharp jaw and high cheek bones, much like Dante, but it looked much more masculine on him. On Vergil, it was amazing, he looked... well, still manly, nothing close to feminine... But I couldn't describe it.

"You wonder why you are here, I presume?" He enquired. I simply nodded.

"Have you heard of a thing called a demon tie?" Shake "It is said that since demons cannot feel love, they must have something in order to reproduce, or else they would become extinct very quickly. Unfortunatly with me being a half-breed, it also applies to me"

"Meaning?" I prompted

"The demon tie is something incredibly strong, but it does not provoke the feelings of love... It merely... protects the two reciepents from each other as they... begin their relationship. It can happen to _anyone_, and bind them to _anyone_, but they are set to remain with them for the rest of their lives. Mates, as I believe dragons refer to it as"

I was beginning to dislike where this conversation was going, so I nodded silently once more. He continued, his eyebrows knitting together as if searching for the right words.

"Surely you have felt... an _attraction_ to my brother?" Hesitant nod "Thats because... You are my demon tie... and since we are twins, he has developed a much smaller scale tie to you"

I gasped, an ugly noise in the peaceful quiet of the room. It couldn't be, I didn't want to be bound to him for my lifetime, forced to be his plaything...His mate...

"Blaise" He murmered, rising from his chair to crouch by me, when he next spoke, there was an unfamiliar note in his voice. I closed my eyes, wishing I was home, away from all this, I wished I hadn't met Dante, or just left him be after our eventful first meeting. A cool rush of air hit my face as I felt my hood being tugged down my head, resting lightly on my shoulders.

"Blaise" He repeated "Will you be my mate?"

What should I say? Should I tell him to piss off? WHAT DO I DO? So I done what felt right at the time...

I opened my eyes, locking gaze with him. As the dragon magic awakened inside, pulsing along our connection I leaned forward, pressing my lips softly to his. Vergils hands came up to cradle my face and he deepened the kiss, before long I found myself melting into him.

_Shit Blaise... What have you got yourself into?_

**Well, thats it for today, very long but very busy chapter I believe. Tell me what you think please?**


	11. An Interesting Twist

**Hey guys, last chapter for a while because I have exams coming up and I shouldn't really be writing fan-fictions in my spare time away from studying, nope, my parents insist that the hour I get away from studying should be spent doing the same thing. Might try and sneak another chapter during the week.**

**The chapter after this was supposed to be a wonderful, smutty lemon, but I've decided it will be a seperate story for those of you who are uninterested in smut. **

**WARNINGS- Blaise has bad language. Very bad. And she may dirty talk Vergil here...**

**Disclaimer: Blaise is MINE, any character not from DMC is MINE. Everything else belongs to Capcom... greedy bastards...**

**Enjoy!**

**Day 7**

_Mate._ Its been three days since me and Vergil locked eyes, officially becoming bound to each other in dragon terms. The word incessantly flashed through my mind nowadays, especially as I eyed Vergil nervously from across the room. He had been reading now for nearly an hour. That same book, with the leather cover and held together with an ancient piece of what looked like twine. His flattened tree slices had meant that I was left to stand there in the huge, silent library to gaze from his frozen figure - eyes darting across illegible written words - to the book shelves, stacked neatly in what appeared to be the periodic age in which they were printed. Some were written before even I was born, others I was sought out to help edit.

To be honest... I was very, very bored and didn't know what to do. Thinking about it, what _did _mates do? Should I walk up to him, cup his groin and whisper sweet promises of taking him to bed? Should I smooth that little silver strand that had strayed from its position on top of his head back? Should I just leave the son-of-a-bitch to stand in his quiet trance? We had been... connected for a little less than three days now, but had worked on our relationship in the previous two. We had eaten spectacular meals together and spent time just talking, discussing our lives, we had even touched on some delicate issues and I felt I could open up to this man now. Vergil really wasn't as bad as he first seemed, in fact, he was very humerous and on occasion had actually made me smile, even laugh. Yet, there was always a disjointed air about him, like there was something he wasn't telling me, something that he really wanted to tell, but couldn't. He had opened his mouth to say it a few times (due to our bond, I could feel his thoughts and emotions, nothing in particular, though, he was good at shielding himself from me) but then hadn't. Curiosity is part of any dragons nature and I took great pains to search his mind when his guard was down, but then he would feel me intrude and it would be straight back up.

I sighed heavily and strolled towards him, my heavy black boots clinking against the dark wood, before seating myself on a charcoal coloured leather suite and curling my legs up beneath me.

"Verge?" I huffed. I was apparently allowed to call him this, as he didn't say anything about it.

"Yes, my dear" His cool voice was calculating, wondering if he had permission to call me that. I let it go.

"May I enquire as to what the book is about?" I could see his lips twitch minutely upwards at my formality.

"Funny you should ask, it's about your species, how they thrive, what they enjoy, mating habits and so forth"

He was reading about _me_ and my kind? Oh how lovely, it reminded me of a husband reading about periods. It was just weird. I stretched out my hand, palm up, and twitched my fingers in a gesture of asking for the book, quickly snatching it out of the air as he carelessly tossed it in my direction. It was much heavier than it first looked yet the leather was age softened and felt much ike a newborns skin, smooth and velvety.

"Please dont remove my bookmark and come find me once you're done, we have much to discuss of our _bond_ and what we are going to do about it. I assume you either know the way back to my room or can follow my scent?" He whirled and looked at me.

I gave an affirmative nod then opened the book, barely noticin . The aged cover gave little resistance and seemed to hang on by the thin string. The pages were faded yellow with dark ink spots blotted across the parchment. The scripture on the first page caught my eye and I read the smaller print, hidden and almost totally torn off the bottom right hand corner. The solitary sentence seemed more interesting than the entire book.

_Written by Konex, translated for him, into human english by Sparda_

So, I guess my dear old dad had a friend in the Legendary Dark Knight. Sparda must have had an interest in our species to learn the language. He wouldn't have done it just to translate a book... I wonder why.

Leafing throught the delicate pages, I found that they contained a wealth of information about everything from our favorite foods to where we liked to be petted (this was useful how?) and from our blind spots to how our senses worked. When I hit Vergils bookmark, I had to read the chapter title a few times, was he serious? Dragon mates and mating? So this was his plan. To woo me into sleeping with him like I was some common slut on the street corner. What a fucking ass. The more I thought about it, the more appealing the thought became... I wonder if he was as perverted as Dante, I had a few fantasies which needed brought to life...

_^^ALRIGHT! Enough!^^_ The Voice was clearly pissed. It reeaaallly didn't want to know what I'd do to Vergil in the bedroom.

_**Heh**_

It seemed like Vergil had added some of his own notes at the bottom and I gasped as his plan truly was revealed in the neat copperplate. Something about demons and dragons being unable to reproduce, so he had done his homework had he? Well he can go to sleep with blue balls then, cause I ain't doing nothing for him. The connection tautened in impatience for a moment before I snapped the book shut, tucked it under my arm and left. Tracing Vergils sweet trail down the darkened hallways.

He was in the shower when I arrived - I could hear the harsh spattering of water upon him - so, sitting on the bed, I stroking the leather-bound book in my hands uncaringly, caressing the tough pages. Sparing a glance at the bathroom door, I almost leaped out of my skin to seeVergil - very wet and almost totally naked - staring back at me. I caught my jaw before it hit the ground, JEEZ, I knew he had muscle but - shit! The porcelain planes of his stomach rippled with an impressive 8-pack that would make the Gods drool. What caught my eyes most was the trail down between his muscular hips leading down to a little patch of course looking snow-white curls nestled there. Why couldn't he lift the towel up?

"See something you like?"

I was drawn out of my dream and cast my eyes back up over his godly body to an evil smirk, but I paid him no heed. Stepping forward, I silently asked permission to touch him, raising an arm out to him. He graciously leaned into it and I was hit by the heat of the shower radiating from his - normally - cool features. The moment my palm settled at his cheek, the bond buzzed with life, humming and drawing us closer.

_^^God-dammit Blaise! Snap out of it! Your cavorting with the enemy!^^_

Ignoring the snidey comment, my thumb began to trace his full lips - parted slightly from my ministrations - then up to his dripping hair, which I promptly pushed back it's usual style and decided that Vergil did not suit Dantes bangs.

_^^GET BACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING^^_

I immediatly drew back, leaving Vergil to wonder waht he had done, gazing curiously at me.

"Why?" I could feel that - through our bond - that word had stung him more than any insult or curse I could throw, and the minute wince did not go unnoticed by my sharp eyes. I lifted one hand to his face, now completely void of emotion and cupped his cheek once more.

"Vergil..."

"It certainly didn't start out of the goodness of my heart"

He dipped his head, as if finally realising he only had a towel to cover himself and wandered to his dresser. Averting my eyes, I only momentarily caught sight of his luxurious ass; man, that thing could win trophies, but it was all _MINE_. When I turned back, he was now sporting a pair of bright white Calvin Kleins that almost blended into his creamy things and waist.

"But when you continued to fight back, even when you knew who I was and with what I was doing to you... I knew you were special, I knew it was you - my demon tie." He paused for a short moment "So, when you ran off, I couldn't chase you, the tie wouldn't allow it... and I felt... protective of you. I can't hurt you, nor will I let anyone else" His eyes darted to mine and before me was a wave of emotion in his eyes, which then disappeared in the same millisecond. "Now when I see you, my demonic half purrs and just begs to take you against the nearest wall"

I reeled back a bit, that was interesting, I would make sure never to think about that again. On the other hand, Vergil was revealing a little part of that armored soul to me and I had nothing to say. My hand froze on his face and I gazed at him as the hurt shone through him. He thought my silence meant I had rejected him... Dragons are not known to be compassionate or pitiful beings, but there was sorrow in my heart for the half-devil in front of me.

"Verge, come here"

I opened my arms, and without waiting for an answer - wrapped my small body against his lithe, killer one, arms curled around his neck as his snaked around my waist. My face tucked comfortably into his collarbone and his chin rested on top of my head. It was too perfect, like we were made for each other.

"Thank you" I murmured into his skin "For telling me"

He gave a deep, rough grunt and pulled back, his emotions now masked once more.

"So, your demon-tie thing?" He tilted his head and quirked a silver eyebrow "Is it anything like my dragon-mate bond?"

He nodded once "In a sense, yes, it makes the connection, surely you've felt it; that little thread that joins our minds, through which we can feel emotion and read thoughts?"

"Yeah, I though that was only me"

"No, but that is your species bond that does that. that is the bond that brings the couple closer and lays the foundations of their feelings for one another. The demon-tie merely stops us killing each other and attracts us, so basically we had no chance from the moment we met"

I gave a dry laugh and rested my head on his solid chest, listening to the strong thump of his heart against his ribs and the gentle _whoosh_ of breath leaving his lungs.

"I... I .. think I love you Vergil, even with your bi-polar hormones, I can't deny that I have feelings for you" I whispered it quietly against his powerful pectorals and his heart skipped a beat, then continued. I could hear an almost silent _pop_ as his mouth opened, as if to speak, yet no words came out.

"What's up?" I pressed, looking up and searching his face. The twitch in his underwear and over-powering scent of demon pheramones hit me before his words did, so I had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do, even as he scooped me up and deposited me on the bed.

"I'm going to make sure you can't walk in the morning" He hissed in my ear, nibbling gently at my lobe whilst I giggled like a schoolgirl.

And you know what? I was okay with that.

**Tell me what you think! Thinks are relatively boring, but are starting to heat up. I might be finished within my target of 20 chapters after all :D Anyway, next one up as soon as possible!**


	12. You Are Mine

**Chapter 12 - You are mine.**

**WARNINGS: Language, some lemony goodness (Only a tad though)**

**Day 8**

As my eyes cranked open, I was consumed by the feeling of peace and safety - something I hadn't felt in centuries. A cool -_ naked_ - body was pressed firmly against my back, with an arm and a leg draped over my side, the free hand running gently through my hair. I sighed loudly at the memories of the previous night flooded back; hot, sweat soaked bodies, the harmony of moans and the pounding of hips. It truely was a night to remember. I snuggled further back into Vergil, sending a sharp, aching pain shoot through my hip, like a really painful bruise, causng me to wince.

"Blaise? Are you alright? I could hear the concern in his voice as he hesitantly rubbed my shoulders.

"I...Slept with you?" I still couldn't believe that we had. It seemed surreal that I was an innocent virgin no longer, mated to the one person I wouldn't dream of.

"We didn't do much sleeping" Vergil chuckled softly, massaging my shoulder blades with a light touch. His skilled fingers (in more ways than one) pressed against my vertebrae and sent soothing vibrations throughout my body.

"But, yes, you did, if you wish, you can tell Dante that I seduced you with magic"

Giggling quietly, I flipped myself round, eyes closed and wrapped my arms around him. It was surprising how perfectly we fit togeether. He felt like velvet stretched over clay - his skin was silky against mine but underneath, the muscles were hard and bunched; easily able to snap my human body in seconds, yet, he cradled me like a delicate antique. His perfectly sculpted chest was wonderous to run exploring fingers over and I felt a certain part of him awaken to my touch. This drew my attention to the pleasantly uncomfortable ache between my legs, so I pushed him away.

"Changed your mind about me?" His voice held a note of mock hurt, yet a twinge of playfulness.

What the fuck had I done to this man? Where was cold hearted, stick-up-the-ass Vergil?

"Of _course_ not" I mocked,opening my eyes and giving a coy wink "I can barely walk as it is"

To prove, I sat up, yanking the covers away from our bare bodies. I was not prepared for what I saw. Bruises had began to blossom out all over my lower body, with the worst of them centering around two large, yellow hand prints on my hip bones. I was proud of them in a way - they painted the fruits of our exhertions. I fingered the largest ones - the hand prints - on either side of my waist, to which Vergil placed his hands over with and undeterminable look on his face.

"I'm alright Verge, it was amazing, far outweighs the pain" I cooed

"You think I feel guilty?" His eyebrow raised and amusement washed over his features "Well I'm not"

He propped himself up on one elbow, using the other hand to caress my injuries. That was when I noticed _his_ bruises, oh shit... From his chest downwards was purple and brown, not one patch of ivory skin was showing. It was all topped off with a huge bite torn out of his shoulder; two fang punctures that had shown off his shoulder blades, which were cracked. He even had the remenants of black eye that was slowly fading. Numerous claw marks marred his waist from when we had joined as demon and dragon.

"Crap! Ar you okay?" I panicked and done what any dragon would do to their mate, I licked his wounds. A few grunts escaped him as my tongue grazed the gouges my claws made, which began healing faster, fibres knitting together at an alarming rate.

"The book mentioned that dragons could get a little, ah, _fiesty_ during... sex. But I - of course - didn't know how bad" He cleared his throat, trying to disguise a muttered remark, but I heard it quite clearly with my sensative hearing. I gaped at him, trying to stifle a laugh at what he had said, it was almost too funny.

"_what_?" I asked increduously, smothering a snicker. He knew I had heard him perfectly well

"You killed me" He grumbled "Twice"

Twice! Hah! That was priceless. My chortling was uncontrollable now, my mood lifted from the shock of my bruising. Even Vergil joined in with a deep chuckle, all our worries forgotten as we lay together, my head tucked into his shoulder and his face buried in my hair. Our limbs were entangled and we were careful not to jostle each other for fear of pressing bruises. It was a position made for closeness, for lovers, for _us_.

"You said earlier about what to say to Dante" I muttered against him and cringed when he tensed "Does that mean I'm not on house arrest anymore?"

Vergils chest vibrated in a silent laugh. "You say that like you were a prisoner"

My serious expression cut him short and he hummed, thinking of what to say.

"Okay, you were at first, but now... I can hardly allow my demon-tie and dragon-mate to be kept locked in a room all day. However many ways I have to alleviate the boredom" He added snidely" I may not be happy about it, but you stay with my brother, that is your home, just promise not to kiss him again, I could taste him from you"

"That is my home no more" I stated, lifting a hand to place it against the sprinkling of silver on his chest, feeling his heart pounding powerfully against my palm; beating just for me. I raised his hand and placed it against my breast, allowing him to feel mine fluttering in my chest. I kept my hand on his and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of our breathing. It was a very intimate gesture among dragons, seeing as our hearts are our most prominant weakness and I was glad that Vergil had read that book and stayed silent, just enjoying the moment

"I will collect my things, then return. This is my home now, with you"

I swear I saw a tear in my devils eye.

**Was feeling a bit sentimental and loving when I wrote this, so I apologise if it is a bit cute for some peoples liking. Anyway R&R, let me know if theres anything I need to change ;) I much prefer my Vergil to the one in the game because I am a bit of a lovey-dovey person.**

**Shock-horror soon enough. Can anyone guess what will happen? Extra points are available and you might get a character named after you :L**


	13. A Turn For The Worst

**Chapter 13 - A turn for the worst...**

**All the dragons in this chapter - minus Blaise - are speaking dragon tongue, but I'm too lazy to type it out and translate it :L**

**All the pronunciation of the names are on chapter 8 :)**

"Lord Teneduis" Skadra bowed low to his master, belly scales rubbing hard against the floor "The plan is in its final stages and Bonaturalis wishes to speak with you"

"Thank you, that will be all" With that, the smaller dragon whirled on his twiggy legs and shot out the door in a dark green blur. Sending a little piles of papers to the floor from Konex's old desk.

Teneuis wondered where Konex was now, was he cowering in fear at the new dragon king? No, he may have lost to Teneduis, but he knew that the younger dragon had used unconventional methods to defeating him; which included threatening his mate (The only female dragon in all the realms, there is only one at a time, you see) and his daughter, who would soon have replaced the old queen. Had he moved to the human world? It was a possability, but if he found his daughter, Konex would have a chance to take back his throne. Teneduis would not allow that to happen, however, he had more important matters on hand at the moment, such as finding said daughter to become _his_ queen and to rule with _him_. He could imagine it now, having her in his nest, with several young fledglings of their own. Until the day she bore him a daughter, then he would take the head from the half-breeds neck. Underneath her beauty and fierceness, she was a disgusting creature; born of the unison of a fire and snow dragon, able to live under either extreme and with the power of both combined, she could easily crush him to the ground.

Teneduis was so deep in thought that he hardly realised his legs had taken him to the main hall, where the old Shade dragon - and castle mage - was standing, his purple scales shone eerily over the stone tablet that lay in the centre of the room. For the second time that month, Teneduis gazed in amazement as the stone excreted plumes of pitch black smoke and shimmering with an aura of pure magic.

"Ah, my liege, I see you have decided to grace us with your prescence" Bonaturalis spoke with respect, but Teneduis knew that underneath it, he really meant: _Where the hell have you been, boy?_

"What do you need me for, old one?" He hit back. It clearly struck a chord in the older beasts face as pale yellow fangs gleamed for a second before he recovered his composure and lifted an aged lilac claw, gesturing to the stone plate.

"The plan has succeeded, the half-demon and the female have mated, they are joined to one another. If we call her, we can capture him also"

Teneduis looked deep in thought for a moment, His tusk-like teeth ground against one another - as they so often did when he pondered - and hislower jaw visably twitched. His stumpy tail writhed in annoyance, she was mated? That was a minor problem, it made it more difficult or her to forget her first lover and not to mention that she was no longer innocent. It made him feel as though she was no longer his to ravage - but then again, she never was. He had much expected it as it was part of the plan to bond the two to become inseperable, that way, he could have his female _and_ the power of Sparda. Two birds with one stone as the human proverb said.

"How long until we can capture her? I have not been told of the next step" He snapped, glaring at the old dragon.

"We can have her now, she still believes that her father has the throne, it has been so long since she's been here-"

"Get on with it!"

"Apologies, my lord, If we send out a distress signal to all the dragons in the human realm, we are sure to attract her. Especially since she loved he dear father so much. We shouldn't bring too many as many of them have heard of your rule and no offense my lord, but you aren't the most popular"

"Enough! I want not to hear of you rambling! Send out the call"

"Yes master"

With that, Bonaturalis skittered away. He was agile, even for an old dragon, which not many lived to be. Fights for land and the single female that roamed the realm were too deadly, if there was a threat, you took care of it.

His huge paws made no noise as he padded to the stone, sparing a glance onto its shimmering surface and watching the moving images of his soon-to-be mate and the vile freak of nature that held her so dearly. They were walking together along what appeared to be a pavement, as cars of a multitude of colours rushed by them, along with a flood of people, completely oblivious to the two beings that could end their lives before their next breath. Hand in hand, they seemed to be discussing some matter of speaking to the demons sibling. That was bizarre. In the dragon realm, contacting a sibling usually ended in a fight, whether or not that was the origional purpose and fights among siblings were particularily violent. He had been told that this was not the case in the human realm though and there was not usually hard feelings among family members unless there was something done to cause them.

He watched for a few more moments as the male twirled the female to him, placed his hands on her cheeks and talked to her. From the look in the females eyes, he was comforting her, before placing his lips gently against hers. _Thats five lashings_, Teneduis chuckled darkly, the thought of striking his thick tail against the disgraces back was very appealing, but the thought of bedding Blaise - or Sneeix Ignuum, in this realm - definatly outweighed it. Their faces seemed glued for another moment, then they split and he moved a stray wisp of brown and white hair from her face to tuck it behind her ear. _Another five_.

Why did humans do that to their hair? You didn't see dragons dying their scales because they didn't like the colour. Blaise's colour was beautiful in human terms though; deep chocolate on the top, with the last five inches being the same shade as the demons.

They were strolling after that again, making their way down an empty street towards a large building with a neon sign reading 'Devil May Cry' above it. It was here they stopped, muttering a few more words, then stepping through the heavy-looking doors

"Vergil, what if he reacts badly to this? Are you sure?" I stuttered. I was not fearing of how to tell Dante, but how he would react to the news that I was in fact, dating his evil twin. The only evil thing being his skills in bed however. But what if Dante attacked one of us in anger? Vergil was alright, he would recover, but I'm not too sure how well dragins reacted to being stabbed with such powerful demon arms, but I know that once we die, it's game over. Thats what kept me alive for couple of millenia I had lived.

"You know he will react badly, he shares the same bond I do, but on a lesser scale. It will hurt him, but he will forgive you. If he tries anything, he will meet the buisness end of Yamato"

I didn't believe him totally. Dante was going to take it really badly, I could tell, even though I hadn't known him long, we had bonded in the event of me being injured and in bed for a while. It would certainly hurt him and I wasn't entirely prepared to do that to such a loveable, playful character. But that could wait, just now, I had to concentrate on getting through the door and meeting my other halfs twin once more.

I pulled the heavy doors open after a quick warning to Vergil to stay back for a moment until he heard Dante mention my eyes - which were on view or the world. What was the point in hiding them anymore when I had a partner? No doubt Dante would notice, because he had been asking to see them since I met them and I politely refused as doing so would trigger the dragon-mate bond. I contemplated the outcome if I had revealed my eyes to him instead of his brother, but it didn't matter as I was tackled to the ground by a crimson and pink blur.

When the dancing spots in front of my eyes passed, I found myself pinned to the floor under a particular devil-hunter and a young girl

"Hey Dante, hey Patty" I greeted, pushing them off and standing up. I was promptly sweeped into an embrace by Dante, who swung me around him and squished me closer. I guess he missed me more than I would have liked. Returning the hug, I found lips pressed to mine, but only momentarily before they were jerked away. This is what I feared. Dante let me go and backed off, eyeing me the whole way.

"You taste of my brother... And... Your eyes? Why can I see them?"

Just as I had asked, Vergil strolled in and wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me protectively against him and I could feel the cold possessiveness that flowed between us. Dante could feel it too and I hated the look of hurt that washed over him. If I had payed more attention, I would have noticed the aggressive twitch in his body just before he charged us; Rebellion smacking into his hand when he summoned it. Vergil pushed me roughly out of the road and drew Yamato from its sheath just in time to parry Dantes hit. Sparks of demonic power flew from both swords and the metal began to glow red hot as they pushed against each other, a desperate fight of will power and stregnth. I could tell that Vergil was quite unwilling to hurt his brother, especially in front of me and Patty, but Dante on the other hands, was more than happy to. Pure rage and anger shone through his eyes before they bled into a dark red colour and it was easy to tell he was going to trigger soon if one of them didn't give up.

I was just about to step in and split them up when a mental call from the dragon realm rung thorugh my brain, _The castle is in trouble, all dragons capable of fighting report immediatly to the desert realm!_ I couldn't deny the call. My father - the king - was in danger, and could be killed if I didn't help him. So, without question, I used my draconic power to open a portal and leaped through. When Vergil and Dante were done, they could come and find me, I would need their help. With my _condition, _ I shouldn't be fighting, but I needed to help the father whom had protected me since birth and defended me against feisty males. Passing through the dark, warped tunnel, I found myself flung out into the vast expanses of the desert district, confronted with an absolutly huge, dark, stone structure. I don't recall my father ever having a castle in this district... But I morphed and began bounding towards it anyway, unaware of the danger I faced...

Vergil struck against Dante, Yamato sparking against Rebellion once more. He could feel the rage in his brother eminating off of him in red waves, spreading and engulfing his entire body. Dante was clearly restraining his devil-trigger for fear of scaring the poor girl standing behind him, who was stifling a scream as she watched her friend fight against his identical twin. He knew his brother was just finding an outlet for his hurt and anger and would calm down soon enough, then he would be willing to talk.

"Why! She didn't want that!" Dante yelled, firing off a few shots from ebony, which Vergil dodged easily, throwing a bright, summoned sword towards his brother.

"Neither of us had a choice!" The swords clanged once more

"You only want her to gain control of her realm!" Dante was truly pissed now, relying on brute stregnth to swing hits at Vergil, who promptly parried with his supreme speed and agility. Would Dante understand if he mentioned the demon-tie? It was worth a shot.

"Its the demon-tie Dante! We couldn't help it!" He watched as his brothers face fell. Rebellion dropped heavily to the floor followed by Dante, who thumped heavily onto his backside and brought his knees to his chest, rocking gently. It was a pathetic sight to behold, yet Vergil could feel the pity in the depths of his heart.

"Blaise, come comfort him." He called softly "Blaise?"

Vergil whipped around, _where was she?_ The shop was empty minus the beer cans and pizza boxes that littered the floor and... Was that a portal? Where did it go? Was that where his mate went?

"Dante, if you love her, you'll help me find her!" He cried at his brother, who nodded in approval and rose to his feet, being dragged quickly through the portal to where his lover was. Wherever it may lead, he would go through it.

He didn't care. He had to find her.

**So much for studying ;) As for this chapter... Will Teneduis get Blaise? Will Vergil save her? Will Dante grow a pair and get over it? **

**What is Blaises condition, any ideas? :D**

**Check in next time, same bat-time, same bat-channel...**


	14. Into the Nest

**Chapter 14 - Into the nest.**

_**^^blah^^ -Voice**_

_****blah** - Blaise**_

_**"blah" - Speaking in dragon tongue.**_

**WARNING!- Some non-consensual rape here, but nothing too graphic. Just a warning**

I leaped forward, my huge dark grey paws beat off the sand and cracked dirt- wait _grey?_ I know my body took on changes in different enviroments, but it was never usually colour changes unless it was the polar extremes of weather... I would wait to see my reflection, protecting my father was much more important.

My claws dug gouges in the solid ground as I charged towards the ominous castle. The black stones seemed to contrast so strongly to the tan sandstorms raging across the sky that it seemed unreal. Like someone had pasted a picture of it across a huge advertising board. My delicate senses were picking up on a hundred different things that didnt exist in the human realm, things that could not be compared to anything from there, the taste of the air... The scent of raw draconic power, so concentrated. It made my legs pump faster, pushing harder against the dirt, if there was that many dragons, then there must be trouble. We only have packs when there is a female - such as I - and even then, it only consists of the mated pair and their chicks.

I arrived at the door - looming and black - which was laying slightly ajar. I done what any dragon would do; I barged through it, fangs bared and snarling like some race car, but there was nothing here.

_Help us... Top floor_

That sent me off once more, until I got to the towering staircase. The stairs curled up and around the tower in a medieval style of decor with a large circular gap right up the middle, large enough for me to spread my wings, so thats what I did. I took to the air, bolting up between the sides of the stone spiral, beating my wings as powerfully as I could, reaching the top in a few short seconds and landing at the top on a soft shagpile rug... Father never used anything ike that... He was a traditional kind of dragon, liked to have wood everwhere, althogh that was stupid with a castle full of dragons and a young dragon who couldn't control her flame yet.

There was a click of claws behind me and I whirled, finding myself face to face with Skadra, my fathers old spy and scout. I would have been delighted to have seen a friendly face if it had not been for the scent of arousal wafting from his slimey green body. Topped with the mischevious grin on his long face, I was slightly put off, allowing the snarl to continue to twist my features as he padded closer.

"_Skadra, it's been too long" _I hissed, the long unused language flying easily out of my mouth.

"_Sneeix, you've been missed, my friend" _He turned his head to look at me directly with one huge glowing, yellow orb _"Or should I too call you Blaise now?"_

_^^Somethings not right, why isnt he worried about Konex?^^ _The voice was right - for a change - and my suspicions were aroused by the fact that Skadra was so relaxed and calm.

_"Where is my father Skadra? Where is Konex?" _I stepped closer, staring him straight in the eyes, I could feel the adrenaline thundering through my veins as I stood up to the larger, more powerful dragon. His glittering fangs ran down and the bloodlust was wild in his golden eyes, he was definitely ready to tear into me... Or perhapd it was a different kind of lust that I could see in him. Although he towered over me, and was certainly stronger, he was younger than me by maybe 200 years and although that made him about 2700 years old, he was still young in dragon terms, there was a few tricks I knew that he didn't.

Growling erupted from deep inside Skadras throat and I watched as he squared his broad shoulders and puffed out his deep green chest. It was threat stance for males. A preperation before he lunged. I studied him carefully as he sized me up, waiting for the twitch in his right shoulder that signalled a pounce, but none came.

_" Come with me Blaise, I think you'll want to see the new king. You missed an excellent fight, I know your bloodthirstiness could clearly rival mine. Your father 'had his ass handed to him' so to speak. The new ruler is much less organised and fair than Konex, but, he's twice as deadly and gives noone a second chance, so don't try to run, his offer of mating with him won't be extended a second time" _Skadra began to stride forward past me and I dutifully followed him, dropping my head to nibble on his tail.

Clearly, he didn't want to harm me yet, and his lusty scent seemed to have been supressed for the moment, so I chose to become submissive to him, but if this new king stepped out of line, I would not hesitate to sink my teeth into the armour of his throat. Skadra was right, I was bloodthirsty, the thought of piercing the scales of a fellow dragon with two inches of fang made me heart palpitate in my chest, no doubt audible to the big male in front of big bone hook on his tail began to nick my cheek, so I dropped his tail. The last thing I needed was to bleed, the scent of female blood attracts males like a fly, all hungry for my blood. The darkness in this corridor seemed to envelope us, although with my supreme eyesight I could see every crack in every brick, every seperate scale on Skadra's body glimmring under whatever light I was filtering.

After what seemed like an eternity in the darkness, he stopped to open a door from which light poured out, temporarily blinding me. In that short second, two mouths clamped around the base of my wings, locking me in place unless I wanted them to clip the arteries that supplied blood to them. If they were cut, I would bleed to death in under a minute, so I bowed my head further as I was partially carried into the bright room and lain in front of a throne. Gold, silver and unnamed jewels from this realm adorned the tarnished metal of the huge seat, glittering in the light, it was amazing. Upon the throne sat a dragon I never thought I would see again... Teneduis. The smug bastard was gazing down at me with a look of pure want. He wanted me to be his, to be his plaything, his _toy_. I could smell him, his... raw lust, his pleasure. It was sickening, so I mustered the courage and let out the biggest snarl I could, spitting crimson and silver flames at him, roasting some of the gemstones on the chair and his talons glowed red hot for a moment.

_"Sneeix Ignuum, what a pleasure, I wasn't sure you'd respond to your kings call"_

_"Teneduis, how's your balls? I thought I ripped them off you fucking disgusting animal"_

The huge dragon holding me... Cerberus? Swiped a claw over the delicate scales on my stomach and I yelped, feeling the shock vibrate through my entire abdomen. I took a second to check the my stomach was okay then resumed the deep growling in my throat, staring furiously up at him from under the horns on my eye ridges.

_"You may speak to your filthy half-breed scum that you call a mate like that, but you will NOT speak to me like that, reptilian whore. You are mine now, you shall bear my young and I'm sure Skadra has mentioned, but this invitation will not be extended twice"_

At the mention of Vergil, I felt the bond tighten and I could tell he was close. He was in this realm, trekking through the hot desert, perhaps he was even in the tower now.

_Vergil... Help me... I love you..._

_"So you're going to rape me if I don't agree?" _I snapped, standing up straighter, even though the jaws tightened on my wings, coming dangerously close to severing those veins. Stamping a foot, I exhaled more flames - this time, pure white - and glanced around them room. Skadra stood beside his lord, watching his every move as he rose quite ungracefully and walked towards me. When he stopped before me, it began a battle of will; who would submit first, but I had practise, having spent the first centuries of my life staring down over-excited males. It wouldn't do for me to lose to this brown, fat lump that called himself a king. How could my father - A proven fighter against the previous king and many of his loyal servants - lose to this piece of shit? It was like a wolf losing a ight against an earthworm, it should be impossible. Dirty tactics had obviously been used against him.

_"Perhaps I am, but not like you'll have a choice. How about we start on the first of our young, eh?"_

I took a snap at him as he sauntered round behind me, sniffing at me whilst he did. I knew what he was planning and I was glad that he was an ugly beast that would never 'turn me on' My slit was clamped tightly shut by the muscles surrounding it and I knew that they wouldn't be relaxing anytime soon, not for him anyway. The mouths at my wings were removed as claws gripped around my stomach and a heavy weight mounted my back, pushing me down slightly; I had to splay my legs slightly to make sure I stayed on my feet. Something solid and frozen tried to force its way in, yet the muscles resisted, stubbornly staying shut and denying his entry. I heard a frustrated and pained hiss from my shoulder as he thrust again, missing me totally and grazing against the rough scales of my rump, so I made it my mission for that to happen until he was raw and bleeding slightly. I couldnt help but laugh when he soldiered on, intent on his rape of me, even as he failed in front of all his 'loyal subjects' who were sniggering under their breaths. I knew the muscles couldn't stay like that forever and after another half hour of the grueling torture, they gave out and he pushed in, causing me to howl out in pain. Vergils Devil Trigger was large, but lacked the fatty covering that Teneduis did, so he stretched my further than I would have like.

There was a huge thump as two figures burst through the door, exploding into the room, yet were quickly captured and held. It was Vergil and Dante, I would recognise those two coloured trench coats from anywhere, bringing a touch of colour to my vision and I looked solemnly at Vergils expressiong of complete rage, reaching my muzzle out to him. Sparing a glance at Skadras blazing yellow eyes, I just caught the slight nod of his forest coloured head before he flew at one of the lesser dragons holding Dante, tearing through his throat in record time and setting that twin free. In the confusion, Teneduis seemed to have forgotten about me, so I took the opportunity and jumped forward, freeing mysel from him and leaving him to drop to the ground, scrambling for a grip on the floor as his many slaves burst in. The room was huge, but even then, with the sheer amount of bodies in the general vicinity of me, it was dificult to whirl around without hitting one of my comrades. Skadra and Cerberus seemed to be fighting with us, along with a very young chick with royal blue feathery wings, who was tearing through the smaller dragons with his immensly sharp teeth.

_"Blaise!" _Skadra called from acroos the was fending off a rather large, brutish looking black snake-like dragon, who had tusks like an elephant and crimson eyes. _"Get Teneduis! Kill that bastard!"_

Flashing brown caught my attention as said bastard tried to flee the room, only to be stopped and flung sideways by a headlong charge by me. Snapped ribs caused him to exhale loudly and whip round, sending his claws into my side and tearing off some of my protective scaling along the side of my belly, leaving my delicate copper skin vunerable to attack. I roared at him before sinking my teeth into his shoulder and tearing a chuck of tan flesh out, spraying myself and the surrounding area with amber blood, in turn causing me to slip on the puddle and crash to the ground. Teneduis towered over me as the battle raged on around us; blood coating the walls - both red and gold - and innards decorating the once beautiful yet boring room. His evil smile suggested that he was going to make me hurt, so much so that I would have wished I was dead. His claws began to tear into me, cleaving flesh from bone as I whimpered and cried out on the ground, trying to thrash away from him.

_"You dare defy me, bitch? You think you'll escape me? I dare you! Go on! I'll hunt you down, because you can't kill me, you can't even protect your mate"_

_"I will kill you... For his sake, I will do it" _I gave one ear shattering battle cry and thrust my bladed tail straight up and through his skull, shattering it to tiny pieces. That was when my stregnth gave out and the bloody puddle around me began to grow at a considerable rate.

As the blood poured from my shredded body, I heard shrieks of indignance and pure rage as Dante and Vergil fought side by side against the creatures who dared to try and take my life. If I ever survived this ordeal - highly unlikely - This would be a moment to remember; the vicious sibling rivalry put aside for something that wasn't even human...

It was a brutal scene, the draconic blood drenching my face and body as entrails were flung around the room, decorating the ageing wood like ribbons of decoration, pink, red and amber. Spots appeared round my vision, ugly and black, slowly narrowing my sight until it appeared to be like a tunnel, further blurring until I could only see flashes o colour.

_redblueblueredblueredredblue_

There was so much blood... So much amber and red that even Dante's rose coat faded from view until all I saw was the azure streaks, with slices of glancing silver steel. Tearing. Dismembering.

My heart fluttered, beginning its dark descent to lifelessness as my liquid soul pooled around me. I was desperately trying to keep my eyes open, knowing that if I allowed them to droop, I would succumb to death, who was practically on his knees, begging me to join his ranks.

"BLAISE!" Someone screamed beside me.

"Dante...?" I breathed quietly, twitching my paw as a rough hand threaded its fingers between my claws.

"No" Came the reply. It would have sounded cold and emotionless to anyone else, even Dante, but I could hear the emotion laced underneath; the raw anger and sadness present, even in his fiery eyes glowing green and blue.

Vergil, he was trying to comfort me... Even as I lay dying. NO! My power flamed slightly as I thought. NO! I can do this! You have something to live for, I told myself sternly

Dante and I kneeled on the floor next to her sagged body. Her temperature was much too low as I held her stony paw, the hard black pads were soft and malleable under my palm, indicating blood loss.

_As if the lake on the floor didnt make it obvious enough. _

I felt her rally for th last of her stregnth, panting and arching her glossy grey neck until her muzzle touched her abdomen, which was slightly bulged out because of how she was lying. Her snout lifted and touched my face lightly, sighing gently as she nuzzled my cheek; her cool breath making the sweat on my neck chill. Turning to Dante, she did the same, watching as his pent-up tears began to flow freely, so he wrapped his arms under her chin, pressed his face into her ear and whispered sweet rememberances of days gone by.

Blaise croned slightly and tugged her head away, surveying the chaos with her multicoloured eyes - changing from green to aqua to blue and so forth, filing through every colour of the rainbow - and sataring intently as the corpses melted into sludge then faded to dust and finally disappeared, leaving us in a bare room with broken furniture cluttering the floor. The two beasts who had helped us had taken their leave and went back to their brothers, rejoicing in their new-found freedom.

The ancient clock chimed in the corner. 11 O'clock. Time didn't matter to me or Blaise anymore, not when so little was left. I knew I couldnt keep up the cold-hearted demon facade for much longer, so I let it rip. Long trails of gleaming tears rippled down my face, salty where they touched my lips. My hands rubbed careully over her face, avoiding any scratches and horns, faltering as she began to purr weakly. Blaise repeated the gesture she had done earlier; touching nose to belly before smiling sadly with a flash of predatory teeth, her dark eyes brimming with tears.

"Only three" She muttered, most likely dillusional from blood loss.

"Three what, sweetheart?" I sniffled tenderly, placing my hand beside her muzzle, feeling her velvety bellytwitch under the light touch. Some of her harder, darker protective scales were missing where she nuzzled, revealing a patch of silky dark flesh.

_Ah, _realisation dawned, _She's missing three scales_

Running my hand closer, I pushed her face aside - which she promptly lay back down, all energy subsided - and stroked the patch of exposed skin, running my fingers through the fine, short fur that coated her skin that lay underneath the tough carapace of her scaly exterior. Then I felt it. The little bump just at the missing patch, the bump that shifted when it was prodded and pushed back when you put pressure on it.

Blaise winced as I jerked my hand away, glaring at Dante, who seemed confused at the display. It hadnt been long enough since we slept together for her to be showing already, so it must have been my brother... Before we bonded...

"YOU!" I bellowed, feeling my demon half writhe in possesive anger "You did this!"

"Verge..." Blaise wheezed, struggling to look up at me.

"And you!" I turned to her, glaring daggers into her glazed eyes " How could you!"

"Vergil..." She coughed again

"Dante! I bet you knew all this time!

"VERGIL SPARDA!" She screeched, before lowering her head to rest it between her forepaws "Leave him alone.. Not his fault..."

The demon didn't care, it was too upset, so it leaped, landing hard on the injured she-dragons neck and knocking the breath from her already struggling body, pinning her down. It snarled loudly and gripped her horns, tugging her head back until she looked it dead in the eye with a look of pure fear. Dante was screaming at it, trying to pull it off, but one solid punch sent him into the wall. My demon leaned over and whispered broken-heartedly into her ear

"Why?"

"Yours" Blaise huffed, "They are yours, all three of them"

The demon reeled back and I fought against it as I regained control.

_Mine_. It cooed possesivly from the back of my mind as I released her and scrambled off.

"Don't die on me woman! Or I'll hunt you and our children down in the underworld and kill you again" I yelled holding her eyelids open. But even I could see that she was gone. The sparkle had faded from those once energetic orbs

"BLAISE!" I cried out and sunk to my knees, burying my face in her powerful neck. She was dead. And so were our children. My three beautiful, unborn children and my mate were dead.

**Very long chapter here, crammed with lots of stuff, I felt that since ive been away for a week - on holiday - I should make it up to you all who read this :D This is the chapter I wanted to get out of the road for a while now. Oh and about Blaise's pregnancy, I know its been a couple of days since her and Vergil slept together, but since Demons and Dragons are predators, and predators have very short pregnancies (Wolves are 63 days I think) she would be showing already. Dragons tend to last for 2 - 3 weeks, since the females are so rare that they have to be bred as quickly as possible in order to produce another female dragons before the previous one becomes infertile.**

**ALSO THIS IS NOT THE END!**

**R&R m'dears ;)**


	15. I'm Dead? I don't believe you

**Chapter 15 - Dead? I don't believe you...**

Am I dead? I don't know.

Where am I? I don't know

Is that cologne? I don't know

Where is Vergil? I don't know.

My eyes creaked open to find myself belly up on a very soft and very large bed, my wings splayed to either side and my tail curled around one of the wooden bedposts. It was too bright though, and I snapped them shut again, damning my sensitive corneas with a muffled grumble. The blackbirds outside called for me to join them in the skies whilst I tried to whimper though laboured breathing that shook my solid frame. If I listened close enough, I could hear the soft thrumming of hearts deep within the walls of my womb. Bloated already - even if only a few days pregnant - I rolled right off the bed and onto strong paws, feeling cold glass beneath me. This was an unusual room, every surface cold, mirrored and reflecting barr one, which was a full window. Peering out, I found myself looking out onto a quiet harbour with waves lapping gently at the golden shoreline.

"You're awake" An unfamiliar voice announced.

Scrambling to turn, I dropped into a fighting stance, all muscles bunched with adrenaline - reading to protect myself and my young. I had to protect us... For Vergils sake. My maternal instinct triggered a snarl from my jaws, far more ferocious than any other.

There was a rather tall man before me, standing proudly against the furthest wall with a deep purple trench coat billowing around his dark leather boots. Silvery white hair was slicked back from cyan eyes. Sharp cheekbones and a hawk-like nose giving him a regal look. What caught my attention most, was his _aura_. He eminated pure demonic power, yet, he smelled like no demon I had ever met; rather than blood, he smelled of rich soap and a twist of tea. Yes, _tea_. The scent was familiar somehow, but I couldn't comprehend why.

He began stepping towards me and I squared up threateningly, but he wasn't at all bothered by it. In fact, he seemed to be amused by my display. I let rip and earth-shattering roar and allowed my deadly fangs to run out completely - 3 inch serrated tools, serving the purpose of piercing and tearing even the toughest flesh. Again, he continued his advance. Backing into the corner of the room, I winced away. If he didn't stop at threats, I would play on his sympathetic side; if he had one. His aura flared once more, invisable tendrils of power wrapping around my body and rendering me motionless and powerless to him. Frozen with fear and pinned by power, I whimpered pathetically.

One of the vines caught around my mouth - as I hissed and spat at the danger before me - demanding me to respect his authority, which I did; immediatly quieting and bowing my head. As he approached closer, I took note of the clothing he wore under the coat - A bright white, freshly pressed dress shirt with a ruffled lace collar, a dark, thin, matching purple body-warmer with belts buckled across his broad chest and a ridiculous looking monocle on his left eye. _Who wore one of those? _I had the feeling that I should have known that, yet I was left puzzled as to why.

I would have leaped with fright if I had not been held down when he teleported swiftly to my side. I stayed still - both voluntarily and unvoluntarily, if I moved, he could easily gut me like a fish, so I stayed put. Stregnth radiated from him, so I had no doubts that he could do it with his bare hands. It was better to be still and cautious in this situatioun as attacking would have probably gotten me killed. Again. Call me stupid, but I know which of my choices was the better option. One large hand stretched out to touch my abdomen as he sank to his knees beside me, studying the scaless patch as if to observe the damage. Flinching away as far as I was allowed, I whimpered anxiously as he moved with me, gently and professionally probing the patch of skin that was the last line of defense to my babies.

"What are you doing?" I snapped, teeth clinking together furiously.

He gave one final stroke then gazed lovingly into my startled face, smiling and revealing his pearly white teeth.

"Am I not allowed to feel my grandchildren kick?" He asked, pressing an ear to my belly then sighing "Such strong little hearts"

_Grandchildren? _Holy shit! "Sparda" I breathed, arching my neck round and beaming brightly at him. The Dark Knight chuckled lightly, resting a hand on my spine as he rose to his feet. His power slid off of me, sluggishly retreating to wherever it had come from.

"How many?" He questioned, patting my side, carefully avoiding the bulge. Noting the sadness in my eyes, Sparda put a supporting arm around and giving me a comforting embrace, whilst stroking more firmly with the other hand.

"We had... four, but in the fight... I lost one" Tears threatened to show, both with the distraught of losing a child and the fact that speaking human hurt my throat. I choked back a sob before my eyes widened "Im dead, aren't I? Oh no... Vergil. I didn't even get to say good-bye"

The hand on me froze and I cowered as fury sparked in Sparda's - now crimson - eyes. Instinctively, I pulled away from him and retreated to the bed plopping down on the fluffy duvet and curling up - staring at myself in the huge mirrored wall. This was not time to admire myself, but I figured Sparda needed a moment.

Bright colour-changing eyes glowed back at my, bright with the threat of tears, yet wise and calculating. My silvery grey body was the ultimate dragon body. Full of myself? I guess so. The lighter scales shimmered around planes of thick, powerful muscle, darker scales running from my throat to the underside of my long tail, nearly black in colour and equally as shiny - I prided myself in cleanliness. The large horn structure on my nose was ebony, as were the horns protruding from between my slender, bat-wing-like ears, and the little crest of spikes on the ridge over my eyes. The long pointed tips of my wings and the single claw at the top were pale cream. A long line of silver-tipped black fur ran down my entire back, branching down my shoulders and under my chest, finishing at the tough scales of my stomach, flowing out between gaps in the longer spikes on my raised shoulder-blades. My hind legs were interesting. From the top of my foot to three-quarters of the way up was covered in hard mahogany coloured carapace, with blue veins of dragon power flowing through it, writhing like a wild animal within the confines that held it, pulsing in the cracks. It added a lot of life to my grey-scale colouring.

Watching carefully, I morphed back. The huge dragon sparkled with power and glowing softly, began to reform. Bones cracked and knit back together, an unpleasant feeling yet not remotely painful. Scales shifted from grey to peachy-white and softened to skin. My wings no longer needed to be a cloak, so they simply melted into my back and left me naked, bare for all the world. Instead of a massive beast, now sat a thin, yet lithely muscled young woman. Her colour shifting eyes staring back as the dragons had, yet now, the reflection was entirely feminine and human. Chocolate hair tumbled wildly off her shoulders and ended in platinum tips at the shoulder blades, just covering bountiful breasts, before tapering down to a narrow waist and wide hips. I wasn't perfect. Not by far. Scars painted a life of fighting and struggles to survive, covering almost all my body. Some were light pink and soft - older ones - some dark, red and ugly - newer ones. They didn't bother me, but you got a bit self-conscious when you caught people staring at the puckered marks, trying to figure out if you're in a gang or suicidal.

I snuggled under the covers and pressed my hands to my face, admiration for myself forgotten and the stress and upset returning. The tears overflowed and streamed down my flushed cheeks - leaving damp snail trails that glistened dimly. The waves of pure anger from Sparda had begun to dissipate, relishing the moment when he heaved a sigh and relaxed. The floorboards creaked as his authorative footsteps echoed through the room, coming closer, closer...

"Blaise, my dear, are you alright?" He tugged my hands from my face, replacing it with one of his and cupping my cheek - just like Vergil did - smoothing the tears away with the surprisingly soft pad of his thumb. Leaning into his calloused yet gentle hands, I nodded "I'm sorry. I do not wish to cause you unnecessary stress, one is already too many to lose"

"Why were you so angry?" I whined, closing my eyes.

"I thought the father was Dante, as he has the most capability to love... Vergil though, he was devastated when I left, becoming quiet and sullen as he struggled to control his demonic powers without any tuition. I should have been there... To teach them. To show them how it is to turn against your own kind and defend the weak. I remember how Vergil used to snuggle into me, so trusting and loving, even when I was in my true form" He paused, his eyes glazing as he delved into memories, igniting the fires of battles won and lost in his eyes. The flicker of love as he found his soulmate in Eva, who was more than pleased when she found herself carrying twins, _his_ children. "Ah, much like you used to do when I took you to the human world to escape the war that broke out in you realm. It doesn't seem like a thousand years ago, and even though you were just over 2000, you still cuddled into me for comfort like a chick. Sorry, distracted, but Vergil... When his mother - my beautiful wife, Eva - was killed by demons, he just seemed to concrete himself in, believing that if he became too close to anyone, they would be taken from him, like now. You though, have found away through that stone and I know that he loves you more than you could imagine and would do anything for you" His eyes fluttered closed as he clasped his palm into mine, interlacing strong, thick ingers into my smaller, more delicate ones.

"But now I'm _dead_" I muttered, stifling another round of tears.

"I can send you back, I will. Now" Spards sounded resolute. It astonished me. He was willing to use his power and possiby give away his position, just so I could be reunited with my lover... my mate. I practically leaped into Spardas arms, clenching him close and spouting a babble of thank you's in however many ways I could. When a cool buckle ran across my bare skin, I realised the awkwardness of the situation; naked, pregnant woman sitting on the bed with her lovers father. I could be on TV. I reeled back with a quiet chuckle of embarassment.

"It's okay, I'm no prude, but please, put these on" Sparda laughed, producing a pile of clothes from somewhere, which I quickly tugged on. All black, just my style.

"I ask just one thing: Look after Vergil, he truly is just a hurt little boy at heart, so don't go to hard on him when you get back, he was worried about you"

Before I could question him on what he meant, loud '_whoosh_' sounded and a cool breeze blew in, picking up speed and power as it flowed around me with hurricane like stregnth. It curled around me until it morphed to my body with the strangest feeling of parts flaking off, ripped to pieces by the wind. With one last mischevious wink from Sparda, I was gone.

Awakening for the second time, I spluttered to clear the blood from my throat, ending up vomiting on the floor next to me. When that disgusting task was finished, bile now coated the ground with an assortment of bloody puddles. Many amber - Dragon blood - and some red - My demonic twins blood - patches coated the floor. With a stretch that left bones popping, I flared my human nostrils and took in the scent. There was a fresh scent of demon blood, _impossible_, all the other blood had dried and begun to reek, whilst this was sweet and deliciously new. My canines extended - even in human form - and I knew my eyes were glistening with a deadly light; fresh demonic blood always caused this reaction with me, the excitement making my muscles tense and coiled, bunching up under thin human skin. My stomach growled loudly as it reminded me that the last of my food was now on the floor next to me, reaquainting itself with my eyes. Yum. A chuckle sounded from somewhere above and I leaped to my feet, trying desperately not to slip as my soft human feet lacked the grip of my claws and paw-pads. _Drip, drip, drip_. The sweet blood was trickling from somewhere on the ceiling, so I cast a quick glance up and immediatly wished I hadn't. Oh. My. God. My hand flew over my mouth to prevent the breathless shriek at the sight above me.

A body hung there. More pinned than hung however, as I took in the several large pieces of wooden furniture staking it into place against the white ceiling, now dyed pink around the outline o the huge body. Eyes raked up, noticing a huge demonic sword pierced right under the heart, no doubt to prevent his ribs from healing and to cause more pain. This was the worst kind of torture I had ever seen, nobody deserved this, not even Mundus or Teneduis. Starying up to his face, I took in the familiar complexion.

There was Dante, with the biggest shit-eating grin he could manage.

**http:/()hanniballectermd.()/art/Blaise-297823741 - TAKE OUT THE BRACKETS/PARENTHESIS**

**Thats Blaise, I hope it's good enough for you to get a rough idea of what she looks like in her primary dragon form, although it changes depending on the climate i.e more fur, white scales in cold and dark red, no fur in hot climates. Her armour on her hind legs stays the same, can you guess where I got the idea from? Pretty easy LMAO. See you next chapter ;)**


	16. Reunited and returned

**Chapter 16 - Reunited and returned.**

I had known Vergil would be upset, but when I returned to this world - courtesy of Sparda - I hardly expected his twin brother to be crucified to the ceiling. Dante's grin told me that he wasn't in much pain. Not anymore at least. I could imagine that it was not a pleasurable experience for the poor half-demon, who was at his brothers mercy when I 'died'.

I grinned back at his and allowed my wings to rip through my back and through my clothes, stretching proudly behind me as I flexed them. With a single, powerful flap I was at Dante's face, looking him in the eyes, noting the mischevious gleam in his blue orbs.

"Welcome back sleepy-head" He winked. When I tried to answer, he shushed me and nodded to the corner of the room. There, in the darkest shadows, was Vergil. Never had I seen something so heart-breaking in my long years. He was curled into the smallest amount of space that was possible, with his knees tucked into his face and his arms curled around them. He looked young and innocent now, harmless and somewhat pathetic. Even in the peaceful grip of sleep, low sobs still occasionally racked his body, shuddering through his bones. The tears began welling up in my eyes as I hovered, debating whether to leave Dante for the moment and see to my mate. No, he might still be upset and attack blindly, I couldn't risk our children, but Dante would heal. Lifting my arms, I clasped slender fingers along the base of Rebellion - wincing as the blade bit into my palm - and rested my other hand on the ceiling. Pulling as hard as I could, I wrenched the sword from him, earning a sigh of relief from him and a groan from hissmashed ribcage and watching in interest as his muscle and bone fibres knitted together, healing in seconds. I tugged the stakes out one by one then chuckled in amusement as Dante crashed to the floor, surprisingly not waking up Vergil, who shuddered then sat still once more.

"I knew you weren't dead" He laughed, picking himself up and dusting off, Vergil stirred slightly "Why did he do this to me? I know he loved you, but that was a bit over-the-top"

"Ah, Dante" I shook my head at him "You really are slow"

"What? Oh hey!" He yelped as I strode towards him, clutched his hand and brought it to my belly. The heat from Dantes hand spread through me and I could feel the babies shuffle slightly, clearly, they liked the cold better, just like me and Vergil. They pushed back against his hand when I made him put some pressure on the fragile skin and realisation dawned on his face. His cerulean eyes widened in surprise as he jerked back from me.

"But...We never..." Either that boy was kidding, or he was just plain stupid. I went for the latter.

"No shit, uncle Dante"

"Uncle? You mean Verge is the daddy?" He looked completely shocked for a short moment, then broke down to a it of hysteria, tears streaming down his face as he hooted and howled. He put on his best baby voice and babbled "Pwease daddy, pwetty pwease can I use Yamato as a teething ring?" He was laughing again as he mocked his twin in that irritating baby voice.

His chortling woke up said twin, who lunged to his feet and proceeded to thrust Yamato right through his brothers groin, causing Dante to choke a bit and moan in pain. I was standing in front of Dante, so Vergil didn't notice me until Dante leaned over to caress his injured - but healing - manhood. Raw delight swept across my lovers features as he flew towards me, grasping me tightly to his sculpted chest and pressing light, chaste kisses to where he could until he reached my mouth, meeting my lips with such a bruising and passionate force that my knees gave way. It left me hanging in his strong arms as he stroked every part of my body, lingering on the base of my wings, which he had found during our night together to be a very sensitive spot to massage.

Time seemed to slow as we locked eyes. Azure orbs that told of the worry, the panic and the upset at having lost me, then the relief and love at having me back in arms - where I should be. Silent conversation passed between us through touches by lips and finger. I could sense that Vergil was gripping at whatever humanity he had as his head moved south, kissing against my throat and biting; marking me again before moving off once more. As soon as he reached my stomach, he rested the side of his head against me, silver hair tickling me slightly as he breathed out in contentment. Shuffling within followed once more, towards him, they knew their daddy when he was near. How could a less-than-a-week old foetus understand that? How did they know?

Gentle hands rubbed my wings affectionately as he let out a cool breath onto my stomach, causing me to twitch under his touch. Very cold against my heat.

"My son" He whispered almost silently. Had he forgotten?

"Sons" I corrected, leaning against his body and pulling his face back to mine and purring quietly. Dante watched us in silence, looking respectfully at the ground as his oh-so-cold-hearted twin doted on the life within me.

"Twins, hah!" He snickered, pulling me closer to him "What are the chances?"

"Triplets" I murmered,

"Hmm?"

"Triplets" I repeated, louder, watching as his face turned mellower than before. He merely continued to rub my body appreciatively, focussing on my stomach now, it was as if I could turn into a small dog instead of a huge demon-eating, winged lizard. Purring louder, I realised how nice it felt; his soft and frim hands massaging the most vunerable part of me with a gentleness that his brother probably never knew he had.

"Hah, triplets" That was when he passed out.

**Vergil POV**

My eyelids opened sluggishly and I found myself staring into the wonderous eyes of my mate. They were a rich pink at the moment, spilling endless amounts of love through our bond, fizzling and crackling as it zipped between our minds. Instead of just her thread now, I could feel three thinner strings, not quite so bold as Blaise's, but still there in the background, humming with violet light.

But there she was. I was sure she had died, but, there she was, standing over me like nothing had happened in the first place. What I next noticed was that we were home, I was surrrounded by all that was blue, being carried off in a wave of blue quilt covers, with head propped on navy coloured pillows. Dark hair spilled over my face as Blaise leaned in for a long, passionate kiss, the fire of lust sweeping through us and my arms trapped her into me, causing her to collapse clumsily onto me. Pulling back, I chuckled, dragons were supposedly such graceful creatures, but seeing her flailing on me made me want to re-write that book about them. Especially the part about being incompatible with demonic blood. We were proof that it could work.

"Morning" She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. She looked so beautiful. With a healthy pregnancy glow surrounding her, bathing her white skin in an even whiter light. It was like the sun itself touched her face and stuck to it. One hand came up and pushed my hair back into it's spikes, lingering there for a little longer before fisting them into my snowy locks and pulling me into her face once more. My tongue snaked into her mouth, tasting every corner of the cavern and reaquainting myself with her wonderful taste; like snow in summer, fresh, yet warming. Her other palm ran down my stomach, exploring the varies buttons and belts that held my black jeans up. So that's how she wanted to play. I quickly stopped her, backing off to run my thumb across her full, red pout. She licked at the pad of it and sucked the digit into her mouth, scraping with slightly elongated fangs.

"No" I chided gently, trying to remove the hand that had squirmed into my underwear and taken hold of me, but every time I tugged at her wrist, she would give a hard squeeze, making me grunt in discomfort.

"Please?" She asked, her big eyes widened as they cycle through the various shades of brown, leaving her looking like a kicked puppy.

"No" I said more firmly, managing to pry her fingers from my hardness and remove them from temptation "According to the book, dragon miscarriages are very common and since you are only pregnant for three to four weeks, then it could do a lot of damage, we might lose one of our children, you would feel horrible if you did"

Her whole face dropped and her eyes filled with tears when I said that. Why? Did I say something I shouldn't have, or was it her over-active hormones speaking out?

"We've already lost one" She sobbed "We should have had four, but during the fight..." She trailed off and I brought her into my arms once more, letting her tuck her head into my bare collarbone and cry. We had already lost one of them... I wanted to cry, but I had to be there for Blaise, for our babies, to be their protector. To lose another, would break her heart completely.

"Shhhhhh, it's alright sweet-heart" I murmered softly in her ear as the sobs faded, replaced by heavy breathing as she calmed. "Thought of any names?" I asked, patting her head lightly.

"Well, I thought that since you and Dante's names were based on historical figures, I looked up names, we still don't know if its boys or girls, so I was thinking of Nero, Alerio and Alexander for boys, but the only girls name I liked was Aurelia. If you don't like them th-"

"They're wonderful, dear heart" I would never have thought that I would be having this talk at any point in my life. Baby names... It seems ironic that the most cold-hearted, unloving of the twins of Sparda, would be the one in the proper relatioship with a pregnant lover... Lover, not girlfriend... Not wife... I would have to correct that soon, I wanted to be married to the stunning woman that I loved, before our babies were born. I would have to do it soon, before she became too big to fit in a dress. How beautiful she would look in a flowing, pale blue gown, trailing behind her as she walked towards me, treading on a sea of rose petals. Wow.

Golden sunlight poured through the window, indicating that it was setting and almost time to sleep, so we did. With my love in my arms, I tugged the royal blue covers over us and sighed as she snuggled in closer to me, wrapping warm arms around my solid, cool body and drifting off; her breathing becoming deep, long draws. Resting my own arms lightly on her back, I gave up to sleep. It was too peaceful, too serene. I knew it wouldn't last, but I better make the best of it until we had to chase after three toddlers with demonic and dragon tendencies. Thinking of my own father, Sparda, broughttears to my eyes and I promised myself I would never leave my children or Blaise alone, no matter the cost. It took me a minte to figure that I was terrified. What if I couldn't protect them as well as I hoped? What if they were taken? What if they were killed?

Dad... How did you do it?

**Sad little ending to this chapter. We still have a few more to go though folks. Reviews will make me write quicker, or at least start the next chapter quicker ;) How did you like the names? I was searching all day for others that would kind of go with Nero. Yes, by the way, it is *that* Nero :D See ya next time folks.**


	17. The Surprise That Sparkles

**Chapter 17 - The surprise that sparkles**

_**^^Blah^^ **_**Voice**

_****Blah** Blaise**_

**I am reeeaaallly sorry for this chapter, my exams start tomorrow and I have writers block, so I'm desperately trying to force this out, so if it seems that way, you're right. When my exams are finished, I'll probably redo it and add some more bits in. Vergil isn't in this one much either ;) Again, my sincerest apologies.**

Pleasant though it was, the dark night filtering through the window meant that I had slept for a full day. It was claming, peaceful, being pressed against a cool, hard body that still seemed to be asleep. Vergil's heavy breathing confirmed this. My man was could be a problem very soon - for one thing, I felt sick as a dog and I didn't want to ruin the beautiful bed covers that covered me. Vergil has a pretty tight grip though, with his arms hooked around me and one leg curling around mine; pinning it in place. Ususally, I would have loved to have woken up spooned into him, but this morning it was more of an inconvenience.

"Vergil" I rocked his shoulder gently, but the mountain of muscle that I shared a bed with continued to snore quietly, my touch being little more than an annoyance as his eyebrows mashed together. The queasiness was escalating though and if he didn't let me go, we were both going to be introduced to my stomach contents, not a pretty sight.

"Verge. Move" One hard slap with my dragon muscle behind it jerked him awake and he floundered in the bed for a moment, almost rolling onto the floor. The situation would have been comical in another circumstance, but now I was only interested in getting to the bathroom. _Tout de suite._ I rushed through our room to the huge bathroom and landed on my knees before the toilet, retching and gagging on whatever I had previously eaten. However much I loved my unborn children, there was a hatred for the things that came with them. How could my not being human prevent morning sickness? Could whatever entity that controlled life not give me a break? I was suddenly hyper-aware of a pair of cool hands on me, one holding me hair away from my face and the other rubbing my back lightly.

"You don't have to see me like this, Verge, I can't imagine it's a nice sight" I murmered between retches, pushing weakly at his bare chest and feeling the strong heartbeat underneath. He merely flicked my hand away and continued to firmly stroke my back.

"No, my love" He answered softly, sending chills down my spine with his voice "I won't leave you in your moment of need, these children are as much a part of me as they are of you, and I'm willing to take whatever comes with them, including vomit on my favourite suits, wounds whenever you have mood swings and having to cart you about in my arms when you have swollen ankles and a swollen belly" His hand strayed to my stomach then, rubbing afectionatly around my navel before it moved back up to my shoulders. Lightly kissing my shoulders, he whispered softly into my ear, saying anything to make me feel better, to wash away the sickness "I love you, you'll okay, it'll be over soon" etc. Etc.

Eventually it finished and I leaned back into Vergil, loving how his fresh, icy breath cooled the sweat on my body. His sturdy chest provided some comfort as the tears began to flow freely, trailing down my face.

"Fucking hormones" I complained, picking myself wearily up off of the floor and standing on shaking legs, hearing Verge chuckle. When my knees gave way, Vergil was quick to scoop me up into his arms, bridal style, and carry me back to bed; careful not to sway me too much before setting me down carefully and drawing the covers. I groaned loudly and flipped, burying my head in the softness of the pillow beneath me.

"Sleep until morning, when you wake, I won't be here. I have things to do Blaise. Be prepared by half past six tomorrow, dress for a formal occasion. In other word, look nice" Glaring at him, he quickly scrambled to pick up his words "Not as if you don't look nice normally, in fact, you look beautiful." Sweeping me into a bear hug, he kissed me bruisingly then left the room, snatching clothing on the way out. Watching his gorgeous butt leave me struck a chord and I had to restrain tears again. _God-dammit!_

~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T

Tugging a smokey grey shirt on, along with a pair of black skinny jeans, I pondered on what to do for the day. It dawned on me that I hadn't been to see Amber for a while, so that would be a plan for the day.

Amber was a tiny woman of about 4"9 with dark, olive coloured skin, shiny brown eyes with green flaring from her pupils outwards. She had two pink mohawks jutting out from the top of her head and always wore the brightest smile ever. Her fashion sense usually lacked, with leather being the primary material, closely followed by metal. In other words, she a was a crazy-ass punk girl, freshly out of collage and working in the only gun store that was anywhere near us. She usually had new stock and was willing let me try it out or help me make adjustments on my own vast supply of weaponry, hidden away from public view in various places. The woman was crazy, admittedly, but, she was sane in the case of her being a were-wolf. Yip, a certified were-wolf. Forget all thoses insane notions about going on a murderous spree on the full moon, that a load of bull. Sure, she has to change then, but she can also change any time she wants, like me. Otherwise, she was the one of the kindest were-wolves you could ever meet.

There was a note downstairs on the table; black ink on clean white reading :

_Blaise, As you know, I have left for today to do some 'chores' which have been put off during our adventures. As I asked, please dress formal for tonight and I'll pick you up at half six. I have left $1000 in the cabinet in the kitchen (the one under the microwave) for whatever you may want/need. Don not hesitate to spend. I've left a car for you outside the house, garage number 3. Key is beside the money. See you tonight. _

_V_

_P.S. My mobile number is below. I took the liberty of adding your number to my phone before I left_

Placing the note back where it was, I wiped a tear away. Sending some love through our bond, I prayed that he felt it; grinning a moment later when it was sent back and doubled. Interesting. How kind of him though to leave that much to me AND a car key. I truly loved that man... My boyfriend? No, he was more than that. Husband? In a technical dragon and demon term, we were, but not by human standards. Moving to the drawer, I plucked the bundle of money and car keys from atop some notes then left.

It truly was a summer day. The sunshine glared down through the minimal cloud cover, lighting up even the darkest of alleyways, the greenery seemed to be a whole new shade of green, bright and lively, shit, when did I become like this. Where was the vicious killer Sneeix-Ignuum? She needed brought back, tonight, after my date with Vergil. I would hunt. Hunt until my claws were blunt and I couldn't bear the thought of more food...

When did I get to the garage? My hands fumbled for the keys as I lifted the door with a huge silver '3' painted on it. I expected to be faced with some kind of BMW or Mercedes, but what I saw caused my heart to race and my body to quiver in excitement. It was a Bugatti. A genuine Bugatti Veyron, wow. Dragging my eyes over the sleek curves of the car, I pressed the button on the keys to unlock it. The machine in front of me gave no response, instead, at the other side of the garage, there was a flash of lights. A smaller, brighter coloured car sat there, lime green paintwork dazzled in the monotone garage. It was a For Focus RS, the fastest model of the car. How the hell did Vergil get so much money?

_^^We should get a move on, I can imagine Ambers been missing you, you haven't seen her in weeks!^^ _The voice spoke in my mind, clear as day. It was the irst time in over a week that it had spoken to me and it had been somewhat missed.

_**Welcome back, where the hell were you** _

_^^Elsewhere, doing something^^ _Where else could it be? _^^Let's go already!^^_

Swinging in to the car, I pushed the key into the slot and turned, hearing the familiar revving of a powerful enginge under the hood. Still had less horse-power than my dragon form, but at least I could blend in.

_^^ Yeah, and a penguin could live in hell, the things freaking green!^^_

Stroking the steering wheel, I shifted it into gears and put pedal to metal. The metal beast lurched forward, leaving black tyre marks on the garage floor, the scent of burning rubber assaulting my nostrils and lingering until I hit the main road. I had a vague idea of how to get to the shop 'Firepower' from this part of town. I was looking forward to seeing my crazy were-wolf friend.

T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T

"OH MY GOD! BLAISE!" Screeched the pink haired menace, rushing out and embracing me tightly. I winced and pushed her away, feeling a bit sorry for the hurt in her eyes, but were-wolves are strong. As in, bone crushingly strong. Usually I wouldn't mind, but I was a bit more fragile than usual around my abdomen now. Patting my stomach apologetically, I watched Ambers eyes widen and a huge smile from eye to eye creep onto her face.

"You have to tell me EVERYTHING!" She squealed, pulling me into the shop by my arm, right into the employee office - deserted, as many gun shops are during the week. The room was dull, with faded cream walls and a filthy white carpet that was dog-eared in the corners. Posters of various guns and how to clean them were plastered across peeling paint and cracks in the walls ( Many caused by us, during one of our ' get drunk on a full moon' nights) There was a spattering of tiny desks coated in all sorts of crap and computers; some even with loaded guns perched precariously on top. Plastic blue chairs sat next to them, some of the higher employees even had the twirly chairs that school-children and board adults like to spin on.

Amber stole one of the more comfortable chairs and wheeled it to her desk, where she gestured for me to sit whilst she tugged her own chair out and almost leaped into it.

"Go on" Her high pitched voice rung brightly through the room, adding some life to the drab, lifelessness of it. Her brown eyes glittered with excitement and I could see the deadly wolf prowling behind them, she was almost panting by the looks of it. "Who's the daddy? Knowing you, it's gonna be someone odd. It would be Sparda if you could do it" Amber knew all the legends too and had told me them a huge amount of times, even though I had known them by heart, even before her great (times 10) grandparents had been thought of. She also always felt the need to comment on my taste in men - powerful, yet loving, who would look after their family. Giving her a quick eye roll, I smiled at her, giggling when her face dropped.

"You're kidding!" She gasped with an expression of mock surprise. "You are, aren't you?"

"Of course! You silly dog! It's his son, Vergil" Her face dropped once more before she burst out into fits of laughter and I couldn't help but join in. She was the happiest supernatural creature I had ever heard of and you couldn't resist her influence, I bet even Vergil would have chuckled at her.

"You really know how to pick 'em Blaise. Do you know what it is? You know how I like to knit in my spare time I'd be more than happy to make the little cross-breed a cardigan, or maybe a hat... Should I make it fire-proof?" She raised an eyebrow at me " I can't make it totally demon-proof however, thats waaaayyyy too much to ask"

" I sure do, and it's not just one Am, be prepared to knit for three and you better get started, you know how long a dragon pregnancy lasts. I give you three weeks at most" I winked at her shocked features "Fire-proof would be great, but only pure dragons can breath fire and demon-proof? Is there such a thing? Anyway, how have you been? I've not seen you in weeks, hows Jason?" Jason was Ambers adorable German Shepard, whom I had joked about when she got him. Many a joke was made about if she ever gave birth to puppies, we'd know who to blame. More than a few of my scars were caused by a pissed off were-wolf, so the jokes were dropped soon after.

" I've been fine dragon-girl, a bit bored since we got no new guns in. Boss is refusing, saying we ain't selling enough as is. That's what he gets for buying in pistols, guys want big guns now. In fact, our biggest customer just now is Dante. Thoses two guns of his are amazing, never-ending ammo, never rust... I'm guessing demonic in origin. And the sword - Rebellion? - is an absolute beast, I've never seen such a beautiful blade. Jason's alright, I think he misses you, ya now? If I mention your name, he gets all whiney and sits at the door"

I laughed at that. Because of my scent, many animals mistake me for one of them and Jason had 'claimed' me, by pissing on my leg. Yeah, then the next time, he humped my leg. Every ten minutes or an hour, until Amber stopped laughing and had the decency to put him outside. I never went in the house with him in it again, reusing to step through the door until I was assured that he was outside.

We sat there for what seemed like forever, until I checked the clock on the wall. Shit. Half four. I was planning to stop off at the shop downtown that sold dresses and suits, so I had to leave now. With one final (more gentle) hug from Amber and a promise that I would let her know when the bundles of joy arrived, I left. I would make sure to visit her more often, Amber just seemed to brighten up my life every time I seen her, even if she was in a bad mood, she made extra effort to make me smile. I really couldn't do without her. She waved me off as I drove away, down the quiet side streets until I reached what I was looking for. The clothing shop that sold a dress that I had been ogling for some time now, finally thankful that I had a stash of money in a bank account. Come on, I've had 3000 years to collect moeny! You wouldn't expect me to be poor now, would you?

Upon entering the shop, the first thing I noticed was the zeros that clung to the end of every price tag, desperately calling out for attention. _BuymeBuymeBuyme_, they seemed to chant, but my apparell was at the back, hanging on a seperate rack on its own, costing about $10,000. Although Vergils money barely dented that, it was a nice thought from him in the first place and that could buy the matching shoes for the set... Or a bribe for the hair dressers.

There. There it was. A beautiful silk dress that would billow out behind me and trail across the ground. Pitch-black and glossy, it shimmered like my scales, yet smoother. A large cut ran up one side, that would reveal all the way up to my creamy thigh and it would hang off one shoulder. The ruffles that hung down the collar of it meant that I could be braless - A surprise for Vergil later and it would be more comfortable for me. Plucking the dress of the railing, I folded it under my arm and went hunting for shoes. I found a beautiful pair of equally black satin heels, with a huge bow across the front, purchasing them as well. With an odd glance from the cashier - probably about my eyes - I left.

Deciding to just leave my hair down, I rushed back to the house. It was already five and I wished to have a bath and wash my hair out.

By the time it was quarter past six, I was fitted snugly into my dress, which clung to me in all the right places; accenting my chest and curvy hips. My hair was done - instead of straightened - In a tight swirly bun, set high up with a long lock curling on either side of my face against my cheeks. My shoes would bring me up to Vergils chin if I was lucky, but that didn't matter, what did was that I looked good for a change. I looked _female_. With a long, drawn-out sigh, I stepped down the stairs, wondering how dazzling my mate would look. Praying silently, I hoped he didn't look too good. I wouldn't stand for any obnoxious young girls hitting on _my_ man.

A rap at the door signalled my knights arrival and I took great pleasure in meeting him there. Wow. I was expecting him to look gorgeous but... There was no words to explain. He was wearing a deep blue suit with a white shirt and an equally blue tie. It sounded boring, but he looked _gorgeous_. Like, orgasm on the spot gorgeous.

"Milady" He addressed, holding out his arm, which I took gratefully " May I say that you look simply delectable tonight, and I would like nothing more than to flaunt you in front of every other male we encounter tonight, do I have permission?" I giggled quietly at his put-on posh accent then nodded.

"You may, my love, if I can parade you in front of every infatuated teenager that we come across"

"You may" He answered, a heart-stopping smile plastered across his face, teeth shining under the pale glow of the dying sun, stars already beginning to twinkle across the sky. When I looked into those cerulean orbs, all the light of the stars was pathetic, an attempt by them to match the sparkle in his eyes was futile. Gah! Sentimental, lovey-dovey stuff. What was I sayong, I loved the man...

"So where are we going?" I was genuinly curious, but I knew Vergil wouldn't tell me, hes like that, secretive. He opened the gleaming silver door of the current car, of which I couldn't identify the make as I slid into the leather seat; revelling at the comfort of the full leather interior and glowing dashboard. Verge shut the door behind me, walking round and seating himself in the drivers seat before starting the engine - sending us on our way.

The lights of the expensive downtown district shone through the tinted windows, bathing us in a bright neon glow. Street names that I would never remember blurred by, along with shop names and a multitude of people whose faces I would never care to see. The only face I cared for was the one next to me, carefully studying the road.

"Here we are" Vergil grinned, nodding his head to the left. Vericci's read the sign. It was the most expensive restaurant in town, serving only prime Italian. My favorite.

"Italian!" I squealed in delight, already imagining my _spaghetti polpette_ or meatballs for the commoners.

Once more, he opened the door and held out his arm, parading me across th street like I was the most amazing thing in the whole world. Pride swept across our bond and he smiled again, white teeth glimmering once more. The door was held open by a young man with a handsome smile but bored eyes; he was quickly thanked and I strode through the door. Every set of eyes leaped to us, seemingly all distracted from delicious looking meals by the woman who entered holding the arm of the equally beautiful young man. We must have looked like something out of a fairy tale, for every gaze tracked us across the room to a specially arranged table in the corner, steaming food already set out and a navy candle dripped wax onto a brass holder. I swear Vergils chest puffed out a bit when he noticed our enterage, proudly sitting across from me and tucking in like it was the most normal thing ever. Spaghetti and meatballs, the sly bastard, was set down in front of me and I tentatively picked up the fork and speared a meatball; bringing it slowly to my mouth and tasting the hot meat. It was divine. So divine, in fact, I finished in record time without licking sauce all over my face.

"Blaise" Vergil said, shuffling out of his seat and standing before me. His hand fished through a pocket in his suit jacket, pulling out a tiny velvet box. My heart raced, could it be? It couldn't... Could it? One hand flew to my mouth as he dropped to one knee, opening the box so I could see. A gold banded ring, with a huge diamon on top and multicoloured stones glittering around the edges - It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Blaise" He announced again, louder than before so that everyone turned "Would you do the most extraordinary honour... And marry me?"

Opening my mouth, I found that nothing came out and I was left gasping like a fish. _To hell with this_. I threw myself into him, arms tight around his neck and kissing him fiercly on the lips. " Yes" I replied breathlessly "Yes I will"

**Sorry once more, my dear readers. Vergil has gone a bit OC on me now, so I apologise for that as well. Awwwwww, the happy moment will be arriving soon, when our dear little triplets come back into the world, but all will not stay well for our couple. Dante will be brought back too. And some lemons maybe. woooooo!**


	18. Engagement present

**Chapter 18 - Wedding present**

**WARNING - Lemons in here!, apologies, I've never written smutty stuff before, so have some patience if I'm floundering. Some more bad language too. I apologise for the last few chapters too, because my 'f' key isn't working correctly and gets stuck, so if a letter is missing, its most likely an f.**

I was engaged. Wow. Never in my long life did I think I would finally tie the knot and settle down, I'm more of a lone wolf - or dragon - if I do say so myself. Even then, I was expecting some human man and have love at first sight; instead, here I was with a half-human, half-demon son of Sparda, who my first meeting with, was... Interesting. He tried to gut me with Yamato. Said son was driving us back to his - for lack of a better word - _mansion_, for a relaxing night. Relaxing was certainly not on my to-do list for tonight and I could tell from Vergils expression that it wasn't on his either. The waves of lust through our bond didn't help it much either... My vision of tonight contained much more legwork. Kinky.

Our house loomed on the street, all ominous looking. Buildings shouldn't really be dark coloured and I chided Vergil gently about it, humouring him as he pouted adorably. Vergil drove through the gate, flooring the brake when we reached the huge front doors, we both flung open the car dors and were in each others arms. Bruising kisses passed between us, his tongue battling against mine, slowly winning the war. I moaned into his mouth as he picked me up, powerful hands hooking under my knees and bringing them up to curl around his waist. I happily obliged, locking my ankles at the small of his back, unable to be pried off of him.

Vergil pulled back for a breather and I could see the green glow overtake his eyes, the demon prowling behind his walls, beating at them and begging to be released. It excited me that I could take away his control like that, the result slowly leaking into my underwear. Nostrils flaring, his eyes widened and a predatory smile revealed his pearly fangs extended and pressing against his lower lips; denting the plump rosiness. Grinning back, I pressed my lips back to his, fisting my clawed hands into his silvery locks, tugging his head back until I could graze my own extended fangs against his jugular and gaining a shiver from him. Who said women can't be dominant? A loud tearing caused me to pull away, curiously gazing as his big, turquoise wings flexed out behind him in all their demonic glory. My own wings ripped out behind me and I flapped lightly, lifting off the ground and disconnecting from him, minus his hands. I could feel the fear in him, the fear of his demonic side taking over and hurting someone - mostly me and the babies.

"Verge..." I hummed quietly, pulling him into the air with me as his wings beat as well. "Embrace it, you won't hurt me, we've done it before"

"You weren't carrying our children before," His voice had deepened and had a double-ring to it, sounding amazingly sexy and threatening at the same time but I could see where he was coming from. Demons were notoriously strong and uncontrollable when they became.. 'Excited'

I sighed and brought him in for another kiss, floating up towards his bedroom window, which - thankfully - was partially open and easy to pry the rest of the way, even as interlocked as we were. Easing in through the gap, he slipped out of his suit jacket, grumbling in frustration when he found that his wings made this nearly impossible to do without tearing it, moreso than it already was. After a few minutes of struggling, Vergil gave up and tore the coat off, shredding the silky material around his wings, which than stretched out; bones popping almost inaudibly. The shirt came off next and I found myself pressed into a solid, naked abdomen, cool muscles flexing against me, pinning me to him.

"Are you sure?" Vergil questioned, looking me straight in the eyes as his hands strayed to the back of my dress, toying with the little metal zip. One nod was all it took - I didn't trust my voice - before my dress was removed over my head and launched into a corner. A smile tugged at my lips as he dominated them with a fierceness that was certainly not human, with even less human noises vibrating through him. When my back connected with the wall, those noises grew louder until they were a constant drone in the background. Pushing him back, I grabbed the waistband of his trousers and tried to push them down - very difficult when you have a 6"5 half-demon nuzzling at your throat; I wondered idly if it was purely affectionate or if he scented the blood thundering there and longed to sink his fangs in. I chose the former, I hoped I was right.

"Verge. Hey! I'm all for the love, but these need to come off, like, now." I growled, bloody trousers...

In a second, they were torn from his legs and he was left standing in his nazy blue boxers. Allowing my eyes to roam, I swear I could have drooled. Vergil perectly fit the definition of body builder, but it wasn't those horrible bulgy muscles that they get, causing them to look like someone shoved a balloon pump into their ass and kept pumping until the seams were splitting. No. His body was lithe, cat-like, with a broad chest tapering down to a slim waist, joined to powerfully muscular legs that could go for hours and_ hot damn, _was I glad he was mine. He stepped forward once more and lifted his hand to trace a pink scar from my collarbone, right down to where it disappeared behind my panties. I could tell from the heavy breathing that he was struggling not to just forget gentleness and ravage me against the wall, so I rewarded him with another kiss, this one slow and teasing as I slid my bra straps down my shoulders and let Vergil unhook the little clinch at the back, which he was surprisingly good at... Or maybe well-practised. But with Dante for a brother, who wouldn't be.

**LEMONS START HERE, you don't have to read them ;)**

The kisses stopped abruptly and he trailed down my jawline, licking and nipping at the skin, moving further down my body until he arrived at my chest; latching on to one hardened nipple. My hands threaded through his luxurious hair once more as he suckled, shooting electricity down to my core. Damn, the man was good with his mouth. Not to be outdone, I rubbed at the huge bulge in his underwear, feeling the thick rod underneath twitching against my palm and dragging a few animal grunts from Vergils lips, the vibrations doing wonderful things to my body. He moved to my other breast, giving the nub on that a lick before he was on the move again, dropping to his knees as I grasped his shoulders for support. With a sly grin up at me, the panties were gone, shredded by his knife-like claws and laying in tattered black shreds at my feet.

"Vergil!" I huffed "They were my favourite pair!"

"I'll buy you a new pair" He grumbled, walking his fingers up my legs until he met the join of my legs, sinking one long finger into my slick passage. I swear I almost collapsed on him there, but his other hand - strategically placed at me hip - made sure I only slumped slightly. The room seemed to blur out of focus as that wonderful hand went to work, another finger added and his thumb lightly circling the little bundle of nerves above. My body shuddered as he found that spot inside me, curling and scissoring those elegant fingers to reach the places he knew I liked. Before I knew it, I yelled out his name as a wave of pleasure racked through me, leaving me spent against the wall, relying on him not to just topple over. Since he had been so gracious to prepare me, I figured a little pay-back was in order. So when he snaked up my body, hungrily searching for my mouth, I ducked out the road, kneeling in front of him. He looked puzzled until I nuzzled against the bulge, rubbing my cheek along it and scenting the cold, clean smell of him and a slightly salty waft over the top, delicious. Using my sharp nails, I cut a line rom the elastic waistband on either side, down to the seams at the bottom, surprised to find the fabric giving me a little trouble around the thread.

Now, instead of staring at the beautiful silky underwear, I was faced with a long appendage, gracing maybe nine and a half inches. Purple and blue veins trailed up through it, pulsing with life and a small, clear pearl had formed at the head. Using one finger, I ran it lightly up the underside, growling in delight as his cock jumped, even more when I lapped at the bead of pre-cum at the tip; taking extra time to push my tongue into the slit at the top. I knew that even I couldn't take him the full way down my throat, so I positioned one hand around the base - fingers not reaching fully around his girth - and took the head into between my lips. It was amazing how soft the skin was, yet how rock-hard underneath. A velvet-wrapped steel rod, as I saw it. Vergil began deliriously moaning and uttering curses as I took him in further then pulled back, swirling my tongue over the head. He especially loved it when I scraped my teeth over him, nipping lightly enough not to hurt him, yet strongly enough so that it would give him the same jolts of pleasure that I received earlier.

"Bl-Blaise, stop" He stuttered and I pulled back. His rebound rate was tremendous, but I didn't feel like testing it out tonight.

I climbed back up him, leaving wet licks and red welts from my teeth all up his chest, knowing they would disappear shortly after. Hands wrapped around the backs of my knees as my arms locked around his shoulders, lifting me up so he could enter me. The feeling him sliding in was like nothing I had ever experienced before I met him, the shockwaves made me want to roll my eyes back and get on with it, but this was sacred - taking it slowly would be more pleasurable for us both gasped as he came into contact with my cervix, probing at it with a shift of his hips, it felt a little uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he repositioned his hands against the wall, taking great effort in making the first retreat and thrust carefully, making sure I was totally ready, knowing that when his control snapped, I would be pounded into that wall with little thought of my well-being; even when I knew that his demonic half loved me just as much and would stop if it felt that it was hurting me.

"Vergil" I moaned, resting my forehead against his and wiggling on him. There. All his control went out the window. Neon green bled through into his eyes competely and he grimaced, snarling as he pumped into me violently. There wasn't even a trace of Vergil there as the devil rutted with me, the wall cracking behind me with bits of plaster floating down. I gasped and moaned as he continued his assault, but I knew I would be done soon, the power building up behind a dam, waiting for the right moment to explode outwards and consume us both.

Then it happened; the warm rush as I screamed out my release, the muscles clenching tightly around him, fluid dripping down our legs onto the floor and my legs gave way. All that held me up was Vergil, still thundering along, teeth gritting and grinding as he gave a few last powerful thrusts. Sinking his teeth deep into my shoulder, he buried himself to the hilt whilst he let out a shrieking howl, his hot seed coating my inner walls. Both of us collapsed then, sliding down the wall and onto the cold floor beneath. He kept himself snugly sheathed inside me as he lifted his face to lick at the bleeding bite on my shoulder, cleaning away any traces of blood.

**LEMON FINISHED but read on with caution ;)**

Cyan eyes glittered against my ever-changing ones, both of us flushed with post-orgasmic bliss, jumping when someone cleared their throat from the door. Dante stood, one gloved hand covering his eyes and the biggest cheshire-cat grin on his face, telling us that he'd seen something that would possibly scare him for life... Or be in his deepest fantasies.

"I would call you a cock-block Dante, but you're a bit late" I chuckled, leaping up to pull a sheet around my sweaty body whilst Vergil just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Obviously the two were more alike than I thought or maybe they were used to it by now. "I'm covered Dante" I muttered, but he didn't remove his hand from his view, instead pointing accurately to Vergil

"But he isn't" He could see him, which meant he had seen me too. I lifted the lamp off the table at the side of the bed, tossing it at his face, but he caught it easily with the hand that was covering his face mere seconds ago.

"Pervert! " I yelled at him, hiding behind Vergil's nakedness. _IDEA! _If Dante wanted to watch, then so be it. My hands slid sensually down his solid chest, lightly tickling his hard abs before dropping lower. One hand stroked at the white nest of curls there, while the other went further, grasping him and squeezing gently. My plan totally back-fired on me when I seen that Dante's own hand had snaked into his leather pants, rubbing himself languidly, groaning and grunting as he watched my expression change from smug to mortified.

"Ain't gonna get me Blaise" He laughed, noting the scowl as he removed his hand and strolled closer to us, rubbing it down Vergils chest. Okkkkaaayyy, this was getting a bit odd now, even Vergil seemed to be getting uncomfortable; I could tell from the subtle tensing of his shoulders as he leaned back from his brother.

"What the fuck is it Dante?" I had never heard Vergil curse before, but it seemed so much scarier in his sexy deep voice than I could ever make it. "If you haven't noticed, you are interrupting"

"I know, bro, calm it, I'm sure when you go on your honeymoon you will have some privacy. An urgent situation has come up however and I need you to come downstairs... Now, would be good" Dante never said anything was urgent unless it was really important. He was too lazy to care for unimportant things, so we rushed to get dressed and be decently covered to follow Dante downstairs into the huge living-room. Vergil and I had spent a night in here, just talking, discussing our likes and dislikes... We even sparred at the side with the least furniture. The crimson carpet and dark leather furniture was beautiful, but that wasn't the problem. I could scent it before we even walked through the door. _Eau du dragon, anyone?_ I thought sniffing carefully at the familiar smell and collapsing to my knees as the memories flooded my mind.

_I was laying on the wooden floor in my fathers castle, the dry stuffy heat on the Fire District bearing in on us. I was only a few centuries old at the time, a responsible young dragon, yet with so much to learn. The smell of the flames licking at the dust outside assaulted my nostrils, a calming scent. The scent of home. Crackling in the distance sounded the release of another volcano, spewing molten lava and rock in a bloody flurry, darkening the sky with thick smoke. In front of me was the old magic dragons new creation. He had tried to create a young female dragon from a scale, plucked from my rump without warning, but instead had created a young male so in a way, he was my child, created artificially, but still my child, made from a part of me. He was a beautiful young dragon and I had no idea where he had gained the male dragon scale from but this chick didn't take after me for looks - I was rugged, a tonne of pure muscle and solidity. He was thin, lithe and completely cerulean scaled. His wings were not leathery and bat-like but feathery, with feathers that glimmered in three different colours from dark royal blue at the top, to aqua at the quill. He was beautiful, but the only way you could tell he was of my blood was the vicious streak he had when he was pushed, otherwise, he was the most laid-back dragon in all the history of our species... Klaivulet was his name._

"Blaise, what's the matter?" A worried Vergil was squatted in front of me, palms cupped on my cheek, his face almost touching mine as he licked away a few salty tears that streaked down my cheeks. Raising my own hand, I placed it over his and nuzzled into him, sighing in relief as he washed the memory away; and with it, the loss and hurt that I felt.

"Help me, please" I whispered, laying my hand on his broad shoulder and pushing to my feet; a little unsteady, but I was standing at least. He rose next to me, one arm wrapped around my waist for support as I hobbled after Dante, completely confused about the memoery that had unbalanced me. Perhaps it was a result of the three new minds clashing with mine. Probably not. Dante was on my other side now, allowing me to rest lightly on him as well. Wow, a couple of months ago, these two couldn't be in the same room without one killing the other (Mainly poor Dante on the recieving end) Maybe that was also a result of the babies. I'd finally pulled their dysfunctional family together, and all by getting knocked up.

As I was patrly dragged to the walk-in cabinet in the back corner of the room. When the doors swung open, the was little Klaivulet, all grown up and sitting in his azure coloured glory, preening his feathery wings. He looked up at me, matching cerulean eyes glancing over my human body, drifting up to my face, where his eyes sparked with recognition. Lunging on top of me, he put is muzzle to my chest ( A submissive dragon gesture) then licked my face, greeting me as he would a sibling or parent.

"_Momma!" _He chirped, snuggling into my chest. I guess I was gonna have four kids after all...


	19. Till Death Do Us Part

**Chapter 19 - Till Death Do Us Part**

**I've never been to a wedding before, so I've had to compromise and use Google, but I've changed it just to suit my particular purposes **

"Hello" My dearest friend Amber - A crazy werewolf - answered her cell on the first ring.

"Hey Amber, it's Blaise" I chirped back, perching myself on the ultra-marine sheets. Patting my belly gently, I noticed that my pregnancy (although only two weeks along) was certainly showing now; a couple of inches worth of bulge to show for it now. Damn dragons and their short pregnancy of 4 weeks - I had went from flat stomach to looking like I was three months in a couple of days, considerable amounts of stretching, even for my body.

"I know, caller ID dumbass, is that the baby brain speaking?" I heard a quiet chuckle on the other end and sighed at her terrible sense of humour, must have been a were-wolf thing.

"Well, I have something really important to ask you" I continued without letting her butt-in "Vergil kinda proposed to me the other day after I left you and was wondering if you be the one to give me away, since my father has been missing for nearly a millennia" Silence flooded my end of the line and I felt a bit rejected, Amber always had something to say about everything, even if it was the colour of the sky.

" OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! OF COURSE I WILL!" She blared, nearly deafening me as I yanked the phone away from my ear, then holding it back there as she spoke once more, at a normal volume "Of course Blaise, did you think I'd make you walk yourself down the aisle? Silly dragon, do you want me to go dress shopping with you? When is the wedding? What is the cake-"

"Amber! Enough! Vergil already beat you to the dress, he took measurements whilst I slept and ordered one from a specialist, says that 'it would fit my style' better. And that's why this favour is enormous, the wedding is tomorrow. And I don't know what the cake looks like, Verge is organising it all, said I need to stay in bed for the rest of the day and relax, that I'm not fit to be stressing myself" My stupid, possessive, vicious, adorable, caring, half-demon fiance was doing everything and I was incredibly curious as to what he was planning. Would it be a quiet wedding in a little church? Or would it be a dauntingly huge crowd on some corner of Hollywood Boulevard? I guessed the former, neither of us particularly liked large crowds and were both quite traditional... In everything but partner choice. "Sorry to cut short Am, I'll see you at Devil May Cry tomorrow at nine? Bye"

I hung up before she began taking again, which she no doubt would, but I knew she was trustworthy and would definitely turn up to see me tomorrow, and walk me to Vergil. I couldn't wait, though, it meant that I had to sleep alone tonight. Bad luck for he groom and bride to see each other before the wedding, so he had stationed himself in a spare room along with his suit for the day and any other things he may need that I was not to see, including my dress, which was to be left at Dante's shop for me to change when I arrived.

It was already five, so I had a few hours to hunt in the dusk until I returned for bed. I phased quickly and shot out the door, wings already spread and in flight mode, ready to power me into the air, which they did. Already, I noticed a difference in flight, I didn't feel heavier, instead, lighter; sparing a glance back, I found myself sporting a second pair of wings, smaller and thinner, yet just as powerful. Hmm, Vergil had mentioned that this might happen. Due to the extra weight my body was carrying, it had sprouted another set of wings, for extra support when I hunted.

Sweet demon scent assaulted my nostrils, catching my attention, so I followed it North, tracking it down alleyways and through the park until I found it, clinging to a tree branch in the deepest part of the park a dark, brutish looking creature with crimson eyes and a long tail. It was stalking as the last of the children wandered home for their dinner, waiting for one to be left behind - a little boy with midnight eyes and and caramel hair, walking alone, hands in pockets and scuffing his shoes along the ground. He seemed to be the epitome of 'victim' as the other children shoved past him, arms outstretched like little aero planes, running through the taller grass among the trees, skipping and leaping with vitality. That was when it pounced, but I was quicker. Lunging forward, I caught it's arm between my teeth and the momentum carried us both forward, ploughing it into the ground beneath me.

"Run! Run home, don't look back" I growled to the child, to which he disappeared down the road - full pelt - towards his home no doubt. Snarling, the demon snapped at my face, but in a nanosecond, its jugular was speared with razor teeth and I was sucking noisily at the blood pouring forth, taking extra care to reposition my teeth to pierce again. Nothing was wasted as I gorged, shearing the remaining flesh from ivory bones, I left, gliding back to our mansion feeling happy and sated once more, ready for a hot bath and then bed. I had a big day on the way.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

I woke up cold and alone the next morning. You get so used to sharing a bed with your beloved and waking up curled into their body that it seems pretty heart-breaking to not have them there next you for a morning hug. Or morning sex maybe? Checking the time, I panicked, half eight. I was to be at Devil May Cry at nine to be dressed and ready to leave, to be joined in holy matrimony blah, blah, blah. Leaping out of bed, I threw on some jogging bottoms, a t-shirt, completed any necessities and was out the door running, sprinting towards the dead-end street where Dante resided, glad to see Ambers car parked out in front.

Bursting in the doors, I was met with a wall of muscle smiling down at me,_ Dante_. His face held a beaming smile that could probably blind you if the sun hit it the right way, but underneath, he was laced with seriousness; he knew that today was an important day in both my life and his twins.

"Come give me a hug sis, then I'll let your were-wolf work on your face" He opened his arms and I half-charged at him, giggling as he stumbled backwards from the impact, chuckling at me. His warm embrace wrapped around me, tightening for a moment then he let go, pushing me towards Amber, who snatched my arm and dragged me to the bathroom.

"He's gorgeous! I can see why you chose Verge now" She chimed, tugging the zip of a dress bag on a hook on the inside of the door. Dread began building as she pulled it down; the loud _zzzzzzzz_ ringing through the tiny room, echoing off the tiled walls. "Wow" she breathed and I immediately saw what she meant: The dress was stunning - It was one-shouldered (like the one that Vergil asked my hand in) pure ivory in colour with silvery lace around the collar. It was incredibly form-fitting and would cling to every one of my curves, accenting the best of them. The bottom of it seemed to be a different material, but was more see-through, yet many layers of it bunched together counter-acted that._ Go Vergil!_ I cheered mentally, the man knew what I liked. Slipping into his however, was not as easy as I would have hoped. I didn't slide so much as squirm, but eventually, everything was tucked into it and it fit beautifully.

"Time for make-up and hair! Oh! And your fiance left these" Amber handed me a big shoe box, which I opened cautiously, my mouth dropping open as I took in the sight before me. Two thigh-high white leather boots lay inside, along with a lace veil and silky garters, I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed by my mans style.

Three hours later, I was unrecognisable. A thin layer of make-up had been applied to my face, taking away the inhuman glow that seemed to reside on my skin, both from pregnancy and happiness. Amber had rushed off to get ready herself and told me to wait downstairs with Dante until she was ready, then we would leave promptly for wherever we were going. The excitement flowed through me, almost washing me off my feet as I carefully picked my way down the stairs, but I was saved by one crimson-suited man.

"Thanks Dante" I choked out, struggling to stand up once more, patting the creases out of my dress as I nursed my wounded pride. Sparing a glance at Dante, my jaw dropped once more, he was clad in a suit the same colour as his leather coat, with a dress shirt underneath in the darkest black. His white locks had been brushed out - presumably (and forcefully) by Amber, who was now also trotting down the stairs in the biggest heels that I had ever seen. She was sporting a short dress in the same colour of blue as Vergil's eyes, with similar lace to mine.

"I'm leaving now" Dante muttered to me. "I'm the best man, I have to be there soon or Verge will kill me, I'm taking the bike, your ride is outside the door. See you there" His voice was clipped as he winked at me and strode towards the door, opening it only a tiny bit and sliding through the gap so I wouldn't see my ride. When we heard the motor-bike purring down the road before disappearing form ear-shot, Amber brought me to the door and swung it open... Would Vergil always surprise me? Standing there was an open-topped, white wooden carriage, with four creamy coloured horses shifting in front. Both the carriage and the animals were decorated with multi-coloured ribbons and feathery plumes, much like angels.

I was quickly dragged into the carriage and seated me one one velvet-coated seat, Amber sat across from me, holding onto my hands as she bounced in joy. The driver gave a flick of his whip and a high-pitched, then we were off, the pounding of metal horse shoes beating off the black tarmac. The clouded sky brought promises of heavy rain, maybe even snow, the cool wind blowing through my curled hair and displacing it from it's neat position. The streets passed us by as the hoof beats lulled me in a doze, thoughts of my soon-to-be husband and our wedding running through my mind. Before I knew it, I was sleeping soundly on the seat, dreaming of Vergil and I playing on the carpet with three tiny children.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"Blaise, wakey, wakey sweet heart, we're here" Amber nudged me awake whilst she opened the door and easily lifted me out, setting me on my feet before I was fully awake.

"Amber!" I yelped, feeling my knees buckle and a thin arm catch me. Amber just laughed as she took her place on my right hand side, hooking her arm through mine and leading me off. I took the time to appreciate where we were; it was so well suited for us - A beautiful beach with golden sand that crunched underfoot, the waves lapping gently on the shoreline. The water was clear - giving a view of multicoloured fish darting around coral reefs near the surface - and smelled strongly of salty sea-air. It was warmly romantic, especially when I seen the gorgeous gazebo that we were approaching, lillies and ivy draped down and over the pale silver material, clinging to it.

That was when I locked eyes with_ him_. He was in an identical suit to Dante's, except that it was a bright cornflower colour that brought out his eyes and the paleness of his skin. Handsome would do nothing to describe him, god-like sounds to hokey, breath-taking was more like it and I had to remind myself to breath as I took him in from his glimmering hair to his slender, elegant body and Yamato grasped in his left hand. He nodded at my approach and held out his left hand, into which Amber placed my right hand and winked, taking her seat next to some of Vergils guests. She visibly tensed, as did the man - _no_, I sniffed the air,_were-wolf_ - next to her, maybe would get he wish of having a man.

The minister began to speak, but I only had eyes for Vergil and him for I. We could feel the pride jolting through the bond, along with huge amounts of love, streaming pink through the little thread that connected our minds. It seemed like an eternity before the scrawny young man began to speak; his squeaky voice just barely loud enough so that the people furthest away - in truth, a dozen feet - were straining to hear him.

"I have been told, my dear friends, by the grooms brother, to 'get on with it' so we go straight to our declarations" He turned first to Vergil " We are gathered here, today, in front of a crowd, to witness the marriage of these two people, Vergil, son of the Dark Knight Sparda, and Sneeix Ignuum, daughter of a King among beasts, if there is anyone who is against this union or knows of any lawful reason that it should not take place then speak now!" The gathering was silent, some sobs through the audience. After a moment, he continued

"Vergil Sparda and Sneeix Ignuum, do you, in the presence of God and the presence of your family and friends, to comfort, honour and protect each other as long as you both shall live"

"I do" Vergil smirked confidently, squeezing my hand

"I do" I smiled back

"Face each other, Vergil first, you shall recite your vows, from what you told me, you have your own vows"

Vergil drew Yamato, cut his right hand palm, then cut mine and joined our hands. Power poured between both us us, making my breath catch in my throat as he resheathed the katana.

"Yes" Vergil stood a little straighter, cleared his throat then spoke in a loud, clear voice  
>" To have and to hold,<br>From this day forward until the end of time,  
>For our best days and our worst,<br>For richer, or if we both end up staying at Dante's,  
>In wounded and in health,<br>to love and to cherish,  
>Till death do we part, I belong to you and only you"<p>

He undone the buttons of his jacket and shirt, revealing his pale chest and took Yamato from it's sheath. Dragging the point across his heart, he motioned to me to lick the wound; I leaned forward and allowed my tongue to caress the wound, lapping up the blood as the shallow cut stitched back together, now clean once more. He re-done the buttons then handed Yamato to me, glowing with an orange light as it passed from it's master to me, seemingly approving of its new purpose. I lifted my hand to wipe away some bloody smudges on my lips - glad that Amber hadn't put lip-gloss on me - then opened my mouth to speak, making up my vows to go along with his.

"Vergil, to have or to hold,  
>From this day, until we together meet the light,<br>For our happiness and out grief,  
>For rich or for Dante's amount of debt,<br>In sickness and in health  
>To love and cherish<br>Until death forces us from the others arms, I belong to you and only you"

I copied his actions, drawing Yamato just above my breasts and cutting deeply across my heart, blood swelling out but quickly halted as Vergils mouth latched onto it. He suckled for a moment then drew his tongue over it and sealed it, when he looked towards me, his eyes were bright green and glowing with demonic light. Hurriedly, a young boy ran forward with a pillow in hand, sporting two rings; one thick golden band with ancient designs carved into it and the other a thin silver band with diamonds adorning the tarnished metal, also bearing the same marks. Vergil took the silver one, slipping it onto my left hand and speaking once more in his own personal vows

"With my body and the body of my demon I honour you,  
>All that I am and more, I give to you,<br>And all that I have to share with you,  
>Within the love of God and Sparda,<br>Father, Son and the Dark Knight" He chuckled as he said the words, yet the adoration in his eyes was clearer than anything as he waited for me to announce my undying love for him. When I took his ring, twirling the heavy band in my fingers before placing it on his.

"With my body and my true form,  
>All that I am and more, I give to you,<br>And all that I have to share with you,  
>Within the love of God and Konex,<br>Father, Son and Fire King"

I winked at Vergil as he grinned at me, trying to hold back his chortling as was I.

I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The minister called and the crowd erupted as I threw myself at my husband, kissing him with bruising force which he returned with fervour. We stayed like that until the crowd died down and Dante muttered under his breath, something about 'getting a room'. When we separated, the minister began talking once more, a speech about asking for God's blessing and a prayer for the gift of children. Members of the audience read from the bible, some gave their own speech's about us, including Dante, who felt the need to get back after our mutual diss in our vows; his speech contained a lot of stuff that could make a prostitute blush. Amber and the were-wolf next to her seemed to disappear into the forest behind the dunes, the only evidence of their attendance being the lusty snarls and howls from the distance, clearly, love at first sight, I idly wondered if my puppy joke would be true in some months time... I was brought back to Earth by a gentle nudge to the shoulder.

"We shall retreat to our honeymoon destination now, I hope you're ready" A subtle eyebrow wiggle was all it took and I was in hysterics, that was, until a shooting pain tore through my stomach. Crashing to my knees, something wet ran down my leg and I knew immediately what it was. An over-joyed smile plastered across my features as Vergil knelt beside me, stroking my hair with worry in his eyes. He kissed my forehead and wherever else he could reach, feeling the pain through our bond.

"The honeymoon will have to wait Verge, my waters just broke"


	20. Bundles Of Joy

**Chapter 20 - Bundles Of Joy**

**I've done my best here, I have never given birth but I was there when my sister born, so I know the general process of things, including the profanities that my mother shouted at my step-dad... So the language is particularily bad at points.**

**I have hurried the birth on a bit, so of course this isn't a realistic time scale. Blame my laziness.**

Giving birth at home with a nurse is one thing. Giving birth at home with a nurse and being told that you can't have drugs due to a high metabolism is another. Whenever a contraction hit, I would shriek bloody murder at whoever would listen, especially at the demon nurse, who just happened to either ignore me, or not give a shit. She rushed around me, checking the needles stuck in my wrists and the machines that I was attatched to, pressing buttons and adjusting dials until the various numbers were on the move. I found that when one certain digit began to rise (I believe it was recorded by a pad on my stomach. The babies heartbeats?) that a contraction was beginning and I would soon be writhing in pain around the chains that held me in place, barr one hand that was pinned by my half-devil husband. To be honest, it seemed like some kinky torture chamber, that was until you seen the heavily pregnant woman - namely, me - strapped onto the bed, laying atop the plastic sheeting that covered the blood red silk sheets.

Vergil had put me in the spare room across the corridor from our room that was usually reserved fro Dante, hence the red. Dante had given us permission to use it as long as he could stay for the birth, we were against it at first, before we realised that he wasn't giving up. That was how we were now, Vergil sat to my right - holding my hand with his thumb rubbing absently over the back of it - Dante and Amber to my left, sitting quietly and trying to keep from making any jokes about getting knocked up and finally Klaivulet; who was standing beside Vergil, his shoulders at height with Vergils and his huge head rested next to my waist. My hand was rested on his big, cerulean muzzle as he snuffled in the smell of my pain. Which was all I was feeling right now; the gut-wrenching agony like a rusted blade had sliced through me, tearing my insides to ribbons.

"The head is out, come on, just a few more pushes and they'll be out" The nurse squawked in that high-pitched irritation that she called a voice. That was a good thing to hear, it meant that the first of our babies would soon be making their entrance to the world. "No horns or wings, so this child is more human" Brownie points for her, she had done her research. Even when the mother is in human form, due to the dominant genes of dragons, babies tended to be born with wings and tails... And horns. As the little ticker began to rise, I felt Vergil tense in fear. Fear for me, fear for the babies and fear for the bones in his hand which had already been reset several times during the evening.

"Hear that Verge" I breathed, glancing up at his pale features twisted in joy and terror, seeing the brave mask he put on for me as he wiped the sweat-soaked hair from my shiny forehead "Here comes our babies" He smiled gently at me, like you would a child then opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, I can't wait, but just you concentrate on getting them out sweetheart, then we can work on their little brother or sisters" He winked at me and giggled as Dante gagged loudly. Turning to him and Amber, I stuck out my tongue before I wheezed as another contraction hit me like a punch in the gut. The nurse had told me earlier that instead of fighting the pain now, I was push with all my strength.

Huffing, I gave one strong push, the ripping, wild-fire pain causing me to yowl out and thrash around in my bindings, snarling and inhaling the scent of fresh blood and soap. There was a moment of blackness then the pressure on my pelvic bone was removed, leaving me gasping at the temporary relief on my hips.

"Thats one!" Vergil yipped in excitement, squeezing my hand in his "Two more, come on baby!"

"Shut up! Useless man..." I snarled, feeling the strengthed contractions returning as the second baby made it's way to the world.

"Hnnn- UGH!" Gasping as I pushed.i _Damn Vergil. Damn his dick. Damn his manhood. Damn his gorgeous body. Damn all of him. /i_The nurse hurried back and forth, handing Vergil the first of our towel-wrapped children, who held the delicate bundle awkwardly in his muscular arms. Love was plastered across his - usually cold - expression as he stared seemingly awestruck at our new family addition. Dante, Amber and Klaivulet all swarmed him, asking for a hold of the baby. The nurse quickly removed the chains from my other wrist whilst they were busy.

"Nero" He sighed under his breath. Our son, little Nero. " Well, that's interesting, wait until you see this, my love"

The nurse plucked him away from his father, peeled away the towel and placed the baby against my chest. It's called skin-to-skin and is meant to bond the child with its parents, I was just happy to see my son for the first time. He was absolutly tiny - to be expected with triplets - with huge bright blue eyes that gazed up at me under long lashes. There was a tuft of silver hair on his head, stuck to his skin with bits of blood and other things, wow, dominant genes my ass, he took everything after his father. That was when I seen what Vergil had meant; his entire left arm was the exact same as my dragon hind legs, the skin had been replaced by hard scales, mahogany brown in colour with veins of neon blue power threading up the inside. All of his tiny fingers on that hand were pulsing in blue, with little talons instead of nails. He was the cutest little thing ever, until I saw the numbers rising up again and I passed him back to his father, who then pressed the little nude form to his chest.

"Wow Dante, he's better endowed than you are" Vergil chuckled, wrapping the baby in the white towel again, before passing him to his uncle. I never heard what Dante said as I screeched again, the sound was hardly human as it tore from my throat.

Vergil was back beside me in an instant, holding onto me like he was the last anchor I had to this world, the only thing holding me to the bed other than the chains on my ankles. He whimpered as I squashed his bones again, listening to the audible crack as they were crushed for the hundreth time.

"It's alright, come on sweetheart" He pressed kisses to my damp face and wherever else he could reach.

"Fuck you!" There was a flash of pain as I yelled, it didn't make the pain go away, but it made me feel a helluva lot better. "I fucking... hate you Vergil Sparda... I hate your father for creating you...I hate your dick" I shrieked again "For doing this to me... and as soon as I'm off this bed, I'm getting a sharp knife... And castrating you..."

He stood there and took my verbal beating. He cooed as Dante handed him back Nero, whom he nudged into the crook of his free arm, gazing down at his new son like he was the most perfect thing that he had ever seen. Maybe it was. A warm blush ran to my cheeks, he was clearly hurt by my words, but took it without complaint anyway. i_Bless him for being patient, bless his love, bless him for letting me get it out, bless him for taking it like a bit.../i_

Another scream erupted through me as I gave another hard push that made my walls stretch and tear around them.

"Second babies head out" The nurse stammered "Another really strong push"

"Fuck you, I want Vergy" I muttered, exhaustion finally taken it's toll, this was probably my sixth hour in this bed now. "Shit" I growled sharply, feeling razor-blades slice my inner walls, a little gurlging noise and I knew that the second was out into the world. From the feeling of it, they were not fully human. There was a little growl, quiet and high pitched, much like a fledgling chick in the dragon ream. Vergil laughed heartily, the sound ringing through me and I twisted to look at him as this baby was put on my chest as well. Another beautiful little baby, needless to say, another boy - they were triplets after all - spread-eagled across my breasts and the itchy blue hospital gown. He tried to reach my nipple, but was spirited away by his daddy, who gave him a quick cuddle then handed him to the nurse. She put him in a little perspex box that she had brought with her; a clean white mattress inside covered by a white towel, one of which the baby was wrapped in. That was two occupied beds, there was one more to be filled now.

"She's going to need a lot of help here" That seemed to be directed to the rest of the bodies in the room.

"Why?" Questioned Vergil, one silver eyebrow raised at her.

"This child is more like its mother, meaning there is more horns and most likely wings" I couldn't tell how the hell she knew that, but I agreed anyway. It certainly felt like it. Vergils mouth curled into an 'O' shape, beautiful. I couldn't wait to be back in his arms and kissing those plump crimson lips. Maybe we could get him a vasectomy... Nah, he'd probably heal in minutes from it, so it was pointless. Should we maybe be more careful? Nah, I loved kids, and I'm sure he could learn to.

"HOLY SH-" I felt a hot tear snake down my face. This baby was certainly not as human as his brothers "Vergil, let me phase!" I roared, feeling the power sparking off my body as I struggled to change form into something that had more pain-resistance. I jerked around, hands gripping what they could, including Vergils hand and Ambers coat, yanking her down to me. I was pushed back by the nurse, who was yelling something at me, something about phasing killing the baby. That instantly ended my struggles to change form, yet I continued to howl and screech whilst I convulsed on the bed, letting every human, dragon and other cuss word fill the air. I probably said things that would make a sailor blush.

"There was probably a time before you were pregnant that my brother could have made you squirm like that" Dante laughed, earning him a swift backhand by me that sent him into the wall, which cracked and bowed behind him. Just... A ... Few... More... Pushes... Horns punched holes inside me, but were already healing by the time the obstruction was removed, the blood now over-flowing the plastic and staining Dante's silken sheets, I would usually cared that I was bleeding all over my brother-in-laws bed, but there was more important matters at hand just now. Like bringing my last son into his parents waiting arms. With one last cry, I shoved the little body from mine then lay back. i_wow_/i done at last, all my children were safe and with us now, ready for us to start our family life. Withdrawing a breath, I felt as the after-birth was expelled from my body, i_there, now I was done/i_ For the last time, the baby was placed on my chest, but something was different - aside from the charcoal wings and ivory horns that she sported. That was exactly it, a i_she_/i, we had a little girl too. She watched me as her brothers had, with those dreamy azure eyes and the white tuft of hair on her head. Her mouth opened and revealed two pearly fangs poking through her upper gums already, damn dragons, mature to adults by the time they hit ten years old, so they would probably be walking in a couple of months. She too, was whisked away to be dealt with. The bed creaked as I totally relaxed into it, letting my eyes drift closed for the first time in those torturous six hours.

"That's it, you sleep, sweet-heart, I'll be right here when you wake"

I drifted off into sandman land with Vergil quietly humming in my ear, the young dragon purring softly at me the racing heartbeats of my triplets, ready to begin their new lives. Giving a half-smile, I whispered almost silently before I fell asleep, moving one hand to nudge against the body in the kings sized bed next to me, I din't have to open my eyes to know who the cologne and silky coat belonged to, the smell of icy cold winter washed over me and I huddled into him, all pain forgotten as I listened to his heart beat.

"Nero, Alerio and Aurelia, how does that sound, eh?" He asked, but I was already out-cold.

**At last, the grand moment :) But I'm still not finished, maybe two more chapters? Thank you to everyone who has been along for the ride, especially my Deviantart reader. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE :D**


	21. A Loss Like No Other

**Chapter 21 - A loss like no other**

**So sorry for taking so long to continue. Found my hamster dead in his cage when I was about to write this, then got a call that night just as I started to tell me that my great aunt had passed away from cancer. RIP Smokey the hamster (Bandit will be waiting for you up there) and my great aunt Margeret-Ann. I've also been working on two other first chapters, one for Fallout and one for Resident Evil, I shoud have them up in a couple of days/weeks/whenever I get time. This is probably the second last chapter, one more after this :(. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me and the people who have reviewed.**

**If anyone wants it, I may continue on a do some drabbles on the end... I might even continue on with one of the kids stories. Anyway, here we are, chapter 21!**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**6 months later...**

"Vergil! Kids! Lunch time!" I called out the back door, smiling as I saw Vergil pick up Nero and swing him up to perch on hid daddies shoulders, his little legs kicking and his demonic hand clenched into Vergils hair. Aurelia tottered behind on clawed feet; she still hadn't got the hang of fully shifting back to human, so spent most of her time comfortably split between the two, her tail floating out behind her and her tiny wings fluttering against her back, quite unable to lift her off the ground for extended periods of time. Alerio followed behind, he had the most control over his shifting, so he didn't have wings at the moment, but I knew that when he stepped foot in the house, his dragon features would explode outwards in a rain of silvery-blue feathers. God knows how many times a day he would shift, just for the enjoyment of watching me having to pick up all the feathers after him, it was good for re-stuffing their pillows, which would be destroyed whilst they 'hunted' in their dreams while they slept.

Vergil had always been Nero's favourite, the child seeking out his fathers attention when his size meant he couldn't reach something, especially the biscuits, or my sword, which was stashed away up high to avoid prying fingers - just like Yamato, it could get pissy if it wasn't handled correctly. Yes, the sword, gets pissy. Six month old children shouldn't play with swords anyway, but our babies weren't normal six-month-olds. How are you supposed to treat a youngster who is a quarter human, a quarter demon and half dragon? They can talk and read a couple of languages beautifully with perfect pronunciation (human english, dragon and they spoke a bit of demon too) they had perfect control of every muscle in their body and could easily out-do a human in every capacity. It's never been done before, so we didn't really know how to react when they said their first words and began walking within 3 months. Nero, being the oldest was idolized by his two younger siblings, we taught Nero something and, in turn, he taught Aurelia and Alerio. The only thing he couldn't help them with, was shifting into their other form, because he didn't have one, instead, his entire right arm was covered in mahogany scales with blue veins of his power flowing through them (A kind of knock off of my hind legs in dragon form)

Aurelia was definitely the cutest... And the fiercest. She was the youngest and couldn't quite control her shifting as well as Alerio could, so I spent most of the time with her padding about in her full dragon form, a little creamy coloured dragon - She had lightened in colour from a dark charcoal grey - with adorable pearl coloured eyes and pure white feathers adorning her wings. Angelic-looking, though she was, she was a fighter. More than once I had caught her and her brothers fighting with blood covering the floor, with crimson splattered across her glimmering scales and feathers, not a drop of it hers though, all belonging to the defenseless looking Nero and his ice blue dragon brother. She definitely took after me. Alerio was a very quiet little thing, prefering to read or to sit and watch the clouds go by outside. He told me one day that he wondered what it would be like to soar among them, with me replying that I'd show him when his wings fully matured.

The quad came charging in the door and straight to the glass table, where they all took their seats, digging into their lunches. Tomato pasta seemed to go down well in the house, with us having it a couple of times a week, sometimes more if the kids felt like it, Verge just seemed content with going along. They were more interested in each others though, with Aurelia eyeing up Nero's half-full bowl, which he was tucking into before she reached across the table to snatch it off of him. Catching her hand, I snarled at her and showed my fangs, Aurelia thoguht too much like a dragon, so I reprimanded her the same way - with teeth and claws.

"If you're good," I began, glancing between my trio of innocent looking children, then locking eyes with Vergil, who gave a breath-taking smile. "I have strawberry sundae's for you all" Yep, Dante had gotten to them. Speaking of the devil, I could smell his familiar scent of gunpowder, steel and his own unique smell, just as I heard the front door click closed

"Did I hear 'strawberry sundae'?" Dante strolled into the kitchen, grinning at us all.

"Yes, In you come Dante, don't worry about walking into a house with a dragon and a half-demon who are both fiercely protective of their children and if they hadn't recognised your scent, would have torn you to shreds" I snapped at him, but embraced him none the less "Other than that, how's my favourite brother-in-law doing?"

He laughed and it rocked through his chest before he let me go. "Im fine sis, and how is the best twin ever and your adorable munchkins?"

"Uncle Dante!" all the children cried at once, flying out of the chairs and straight in the sturdy half-devil, who staggered back a few steps. He was lucky that his jacket was red and that tomato sauce washed out so easily, or he might have had to replace his leather coat. Nero had him round the right leg, tiny hands wrapped firmly around his knee, Alerio had him round the other leg and Aurelia was clinging around his neck, nuzzling her cheek into his throat. It was cute in a way, but I knew that it was a dominating gesture among dragons, to put your mouth so close to anothers jugular - Dante seemed to realise this and removed the girl before she done him an harm, not like he wouldn't heal, but blood is hell to clean up.

"Uncle Dante is going to baby-sit you guys for a while while me and your father go out" I said, peeling them away from their red-coated uncle who seemed to stubbornly refuse to let them go. After all of Dante's sleeping around, I could imagine him being the perfect daddy if he could stick with someone, if he fell in love. "Dante, their dinner is in the fridge defrosting, give them it at about half-five, just follow the instructions. No pizza" He opened his mouth to complain "It's bad for them, so, NO! I know you love them and all that, but don't hesitate to put them on time-out if they misbehave and keep Aury away from your throat, leave Ally to his books if he's reading and Nero should be fine too, if they start fighting, keep a bucket of water on hand, they two" I gestured towards Alerio and his sister "Are learning how to use their flames, if they want to practise, send them to the training room. That's about it, oh, don't let the sundaes melt, theres one there for you too Dante"

Once he seemed to have comprehended the instructions, I rushed up the stairs to change. Vergil and I were going on a lovely candlelit dinner on a sunset cruise out on the canal that flowed through Capulet, with the nightlights of the glowing city around us. Perfect. Tugging of my casual wear of a black tracksuit, I slipped into an equally ebony dress with slices out the material at the sides so you could see the smooth, paleness of my hips and the tops of my thighs, then the dress has flowing black lace that trailed along the ground slightly. It meant that you could see the newest addition to my body, instead of a new scar, I had a couple of tattoos. Vergil had talked me into getting two huge angel wings tattoed down my back, starting from my shoulder blades, then folding up and curling around my neck, stretching downwards to finish at the curve of my ass. My other one was barbed wirs that was tangled around my right wrist; I had seen humans with it before and had decided it looked quite good on them, so I got it done too, the dark inky tendrils spiralled around the bone, jagged edges spiking into the delicate bones of my wrist. I finished the look with tugging the leather thong out of my hair, letting it spiral down my back in long curls, the waves of dark and milk chocolate ending at my hips. Glancing in the mirror, I watched for just a moment as my eyes glittered through the colours of the rainbow; every colour, every shade, black lashes framing them like sweeping lace.

Vergil was waiting patiently at the foot of the stairs, dressed in a new black suit (We had to get ready seperately or we would miss our cruise.) When he looked up and noticed me, he stretched a hand out towards me, which I graciously took and felt him press his full lips to the back of it. Grinning at him, I launched myself into my husbands waiting arms, desperate to leave and have our romantic dinner then return and read our babies their bedtime story - We were onto 'To Kill A Mockingbird' now, and Aurelia was quite disgusted at the discrimination that had once went on and Vergil and I had to explain to her that it did still hapen, that was why she was never to reveal what she truly was until she found her own mate. She understood, but was still curious as to why we would dislike someone due to a different skin colour, she compared it to my having dark grey-black scales whilst Alerio had silvery blue and hers were pure white, yet we still loved one another; I had told her that dragons function differently from humans, it would be no good for us to do that, you would never find two dragons with identical scale colours.

"My beautiful wife, you are thinking too hard, we shall be late for our dinner" Vergil was practically dragging me out the door now

"Bye kids, be good for uncle Dante and we'll see you later" I called back to them, giggling as I was scooped into strong arms and carried out the door, only just able to catch the goodbye's from everyone before I was whirled away for a romantic and relaxing date.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Half an hour later, we were seated on the deck of a beautiful steam boat, looking out over a wooden bannister to the gentle waters and the slowly-setting sun. It painted the azure sky with crimson and gold, glimmering in the dying light of sun, the moon visible on the other side, bringing the darkness over like a black blanket. Stars glittered against the black, it truly was stunning. Tonight was a blood moon, the large - usually white orb - was now bright red; the power of the night pulsing through my body, bringing my dragon to the surface, ready to explode forward. Our food was steaming on plates before us, both of us had steaks, drizzled in some kind of sweet-smelling sauce with mashed potatoes and a salad on the side, topped off my a long wine flute next to us. Our weapons were in guitar cases below our table, my sword had a very faint cyan glow that shone through th thick black case, lucking, it went mostly ignored.

"Sweet-heart, what are you looking at?" Vergil's voice carressed over me, knocking me straight out of my daydream.

I sighed deeply and turned to him, taking in his concerned expression before giving him a sad smile and taking his hands in mine. "It's a blood moon tonight, it means that when that moon hits it's peak, I'll be forced to phase and give my mind over to my primitive instincts, meaning that when I change, I will be incredibly dangerous, hunting without remorse until the sun rises or I've eaten my fill. Whatever comes first, usually the former." I took my fork and scooped a piece of the potatos into my mouth, moaning in pleasure at the smooth, creamy texture.

"I see, well, will it happen to the children? What about Klaivulet?" He asked, glancing out to the canal then back at me "There will be a lot of demons tonight too, they are at full power on nights like these" We both began cutting up our steaks, when Vergil speared a piece of his and held it to my mouth, offering it to me. I took it between my teeth, giving him a seductive look before biting it off and chewing, absolutly delicious.

"The children will be fine, Aurelia may change, but not to an extent that she will lose control, she just isn't pure-bred enough for that. Alerio has much better control of his beast and Nero has nothing to do with the extra power, he can't use it to shift. Klaivulet was made by magic, so he lacks the part of him that allows the lunar cycle to take hold of him." I stopped for a moment, leaning forward to give him a kiss, soft and loving "My mate and children will be safe, although I will turn feral, I'll still recognise your scent, and most likely Dante's, so we should be fine if the two of you can restrain me" He nodded then continued to feed me, both of us beginning to relax as soothing violin music poured through the speakers, barely drowning out the sound of waves lapping at the wooden hull. Too perfect, with the demons being at full power, should they have been attacking- A loud shot rang out and I was jerked back by the force of the bullet punching into my chest - It hurt like hell, but I was already healing by the time it exited through my back. The wonders of being bonded to a half-demon.

"Blaise! Are you alright?" I heard my mate cry, my dragon mind beginning to take over, words held no interest to me now, as my fangs lengthened and my wings burst out my shoulders. Hitting the ground, I found myself writhing under an incredibly strong and heavy figure, I didn't want to hurt it, the smell... My mate. Vergil. I came back to my human mind with that scent, the cool, icyness of it. Glancing up, I looked into those cerulean eyes and found my sanity once more.

"Thanks Vergil" I nuzzled into his throat, burying myself in the coolness that chased away the other part of me. "I needed that"

He pushed me away, gesturing to the demons on the boat with us, approaching with a pace that oozed power, washing over us both in an attempt to threaten us. I laughed. It was a whooping war-cry of a luagh as I summoned my blade to my hand - I couldn't risk fully changing for fear of losing myself.

"Let's rock!" I yelled, leaping into the crowd of demons, slicing with all the power I could manage, cleaving limbs from bodies and tearing hearts from between ribs with my bare hands. Yamato flashed next to me from time-to-time, but the ile of bodies building up was mine, demon blood soaking the floor with only a tiny amber splash where I was shot, turned out that almost everyone on the boat wasn't human, we had been set-up. By the time that a single demon was left, I was drenched in blood, panting but with a huge grin on my face that would scare anyone else, but Vergil returned it; that baring of teeth, which is more wild than human, terrifying but happy.

"Mercy" The last demon growled, her deep voice ringing the way they do "I'll tell you anything"

"Why do you want us? What was the plan?" I snarled, my voice low but dangerous, letting her know that if she fucked with me, I'd make it slow and painful.

"We... We were sent not to kill you, but to..." She searched for a word, waving her hand in some elaborate display, obviously she hadn't been here long enough. "_Sddafta"_

"What?" I was puzzled, she had clearly spoken demon, so I tunred to Vergil, raising an eyebrow.

"_Sddafta?_" He confirmed, the she-demon nodding vigorously, then he continued "To take ones attention away from" He said to me. "She was sent here to distract us"

A cold chill ran over me, what was she sent here to distract us from?

"We were sent to... distract?... Whilst the other group attacked your nest, to kill the filthy mixed-bloods" She gave me a toothy smile at us. There was no time for the torture I had planned, our family was in danger. Kicking her back to the ground, I put my foot on her throat, pressing down until I heard the scrumptious sound of her jugular popping, then her spin snapping. It brought back my other side with a fury, but I held it back once more, making sure it was only my wings and fangs that showed my descent.

We flew home like we had the hounds of hell at our backs, tearing through the sound barrier just as we reached the house. There was smoke pouring out from the windows and flames licked inside the rooms, I could smell the fear of two children and bolted towards it, following my nose. Alerio was under the table in the kitchen, his body was curled around the tiny dragon beneath him, her pale feathers blackened by the smoke, he had been protecting them from falling rubble, rubble.

"Mommy!" He called as he caught sight of me, his eyes wide with fear. I was next to them in an instant, pulling them instinctively into my safe embrace, before high-tailing it out of the building, I couldn't smell Nero anywhere, Vergil was away searching for Dante. The house collapsed just as I glanced him running out with his brother over his shoulder, breathing, but incredibly injured.

"Did you find Nero?" I screamed over the thundering rumble of the falling building, tears in my eyes as he solemnly shook his head, glistening trails down his cheeks too.

The fury rose again, but I didn't fight this time, my dragon side as intent on finding our offspring as my human side. The scales ripped through me, flesh and bone reshaping so quickly that if you had blinked, you would have missed it. Fur sprouted down the top of my lengthening neck and curled around my muscular shoulder, finished at my tail, which was once more sporting a huge metallic looking pike on the end. Giving a final roar, I charged off, tracking the scent of demons.

I found them quickly, completely focussed on their odour. I was so silent that they never saw death coming until I had the last one's throat between my deadly teeth, pressing in just enough to dimple it's skin. My tail writhed out behind me, the end slicing at the demons legs, gouging out chunks of fat and muscle as it wriggled underneath me, trying so desperately to escape my anger.

"Where. Did. They. Take. My. Son" I roared, with his flesh still between my teeth.

"They sold him off, erased his memory, you'll never see him again, snake" He hissed back at me.

No, my beautiful Nero... Biting down, I tore through him, not even bothering to bathe in his blood, instead, I made my way back to Vergil. Crying in his arms, I finally gave in to the darkness.


	22. A loss regained

**Chapter 21 - A loss regained**

**My last chapter guys. It's pretty short, just a epilogue really. I do apologise for taking so long, but I'm busy with other fics too. I have to admit, I've grown quite attatched to Blaise and her family, so I *might* make a sequel set after DMC4... There's nothing to say that Nero didn't finally meet his parents after the False Saviour incident, or that Vergil didn't return after Mundus (except the fact that he's only mentioned in 4). Again, I have only played the fourth, so I don't know too much, but youtube is a wonderful thing. I have another story now, for any Resident Evil fans, 'Upon Ebony And Crimson Wings.' ANNNNNDDDD a L4D2 fic. Woooo! Also, after a comment on that on my Deviantart account, I do not own DMC, it is my playground for a short while, and while it is, I shall do with it as I please. Thank You!**

She hadn't eaten in months. She hadn't been human since the night of the attack - exactly a year ago today - always in her huge dragon form. The lack of food had made her shimmering grey scales turn dusty and dull, her color-changing eyes stuck on the same dismal grey, like all the colour had been washed away along with the loss of her son, our son. Blaise was a wreck; she didn't look like the proud beast she once was, and she was completely gone, there was none of that beautiful personality that I had fallen in love with, nothing of her left there. I didn't love her any less, but the nights listening to the sobbing and feeling the hurt and loss was becoming tiresome. Nero was gone, although it still stung me like the lash of a whip, I had come to terms with our situation. She had not.

"Blaise, sweetheart, you need to eat, you're wasting away." I took her big muzzle into my hands, cuping my palms round her nose and stroking my thumbs over the scaled lips, "Please, for the sake of me and the kids, please, hunt, cook, anything to get you out of the house and this depression"

Her eyes rolled up to me, full of sadness, then she sighed, her delicate black tongue flicking out and over my hands - an affectionate gesture. Rumbling low in her throat, she nuzzled into me then stood up, craning her long neck to look me dead in the eye and opening her mouth to nip at the calloused skin on my hands. A little bit of _her_ poured back into those eyes, yet, I knew she could still not talk, a year without shifting or talking left her vocal chords unable to string human words.

"Ver...Gil... One. Year... To mourn? Loss of...another dragon" I knew what she was saying, she had told the story before. Her kind took a year to mourn the death of another of them, then they returned to normal, as if nothing had hapened, a year today, exactly. It had finished, she was returning to herself, the beautiful sarcastic, witty attitude filled that empty shell until it was brimming once more. All the months of pain, gone, hidden away in the darkest recesses of her deep, deep mind; no, it was packed away out of sight behind all of our good memories. Blaise was back.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A year had passed, my beloved little son, Nero, was gone. My mourning time was over, my mind ready to return to the body. Growling at my mate, I blew a gentle, heated breath into his cheek, before gracefully sliding past him, down the stairs and out the door - into the frosty night.

The moon was a pale plate above the earth, shedding pale light over the city and illuminating even the darkest street corners. A full moon. Nothing unnatural about it, it was just like any other moon, but I could feel the power spilling back into every fibre of my being; _we were outside, we were hunting, strength returning._ Howling my frustration at my weakness, I stromed into the night, ready to tear any demons limb from limb, to return me to my former glory.

**18 YEARS LATER**

I was perched high on the balcony in Devil May Cry, watching Vergil and Dante argue below, with Lady and Trish giggling over the twins. Dante and Lady had become pretty close in the many years since I found Vergil and after scenting them on each other all day at one point, I could tell that they had consummated their relationship, Trish was the only single now, maybe she was find another electric demon to love. Locking eyes with Lady and Trish I winked, Lady's eyes lit up and she strolled towards the bar at the back, swaying her hips, flaunting her curvy figure. Only Vergil's eyes remained glued to the floor, good boy, but... Hell, even I was watching her strutting across the floor. That was when I made my move, sweeping my wings out over my human body and swooping down to tackle Vergil to the floor and landing on top of him.

"Stop. Arguing. Please." I punctuated each word with a kiss to his chapped lips, those cold eyes warming until he kissed me back furiously, grinding his hips against me.

"Guys!" I heard Dante call "Come on, not on my floor"

That tore a joyful laugh from my throat as I propped myself up on my elbows, still lying on top of my husband, who just began pressing kisses to my neck and chest, intent on naughty things.

"I agree with Dante," I grinned "The floor is awfully uncomfortable, but his desk..." I glanced suggestively at the piece of furniture, earning me a scowl from the red twin.

"Oh no you don't," Dante smirked, whilst Vergil's hands strayed to my chest.

Swatting at the groping appendages, I leaped up, trotting over to seat myself on the big, crimson couch that dominated the room beside Dante's drum-kit, guitar set and the old juke box - which I had already replaced twice this year... and it was only March. Dante had Lady from behind in a bear hug; his thick, muscular arms wrapped round her thin body, cradling her against him. It was pretty cute to see the flirty big guy finally settling down with someone. The look in her eye was something I knew, Vergil and I still had that look sometimes when we had our moments.

The door opened before anything could get too mushy, showing the remaining two of my triplets, Alerio and Aurelia, both grinning and wiping snow of their boots onto Dante's front carpet, sprinkling the soft whiteness onto the ground. Alerio had grown into his 19 year old body, his shoulders were thick and rippled with lithe muscle; gliding towards us with a grace that only the supernatural can manage. His hair had changed from Vergil's ivory to the silvery-blue of his own scales, swinging long down to his shoulders, one bang covering his icy blue eyes, which were smiling too. Fangs showed when he smiled wider, coming to embrace me, before Aurelia did. She had grown too, her feminine form was very appealing to all the boys from what I heard and Vergil had been having to protect her from them more recently.

Smiling at them both, I turned back to Dante, who had a look on his face of pure adoration as his large hand subtly stroked down the front of Lady's stomach. I swear that my jaw must have dropped, and they both noticed, indicating with glares that I shouldn't say anything, if I wanted to keep my tail, that was.

"Tell her what you know Dante" Vergil said, sitting himself up from the floor. "Tell her what you found out"

Raising a questioning eyebrow at Dante, I cocked my head to one side.

"Nero..." He began, and I felt my heart jump. Had he seen him? Had my baby been killed? "I found him, turns out that a couple of years back, some kids from this cult called 'The Order' in the town of Fortuna adopted him into the family. He joined the group and ended up as a Knight, takes after his good ol' uncle, he's absolutely fine though, grown up well, wears a blue coat...Has white hair, definitely Vergil's son, handles a sword like he knows how to, unlike some of the others"

I gasped, my Nero... After all these years, was alive? If I hadnt been sitting down, I probably would have collapsed in relief. Should I go see him? I desperately wanted to, but I recalled the demon who took him saying that his memory had been wiped, it woul be worth it though, just to see him. Looking to Vergil, who had a similar look on his face, I decided, we would leave tonight, I wanted to see my son.

"Get packed, we leave later, I want to see him"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Fortuna was a beautiful place, all historic and captivating looking, with a tall, domed building in the centre. That was where Nero would be just now, watching a girl called Kyrie singing. Apparently they worshipped Sparda here, I really didn't know what to make of it, since I was worshipped back in my own realm, for 'Ending the reign of the tyrant' blah, blah, blah. I could probably have cut the grass there and been worshipped for it.

The demons here were pretty interesting too, not all of them as tasty as the ones back home. Here they had things called Scarecrows, which were like sacks filled with some kind of demonic soul. They tasted like a sack of rotting badgers, not something you would even consider eating. There was Frosts, which were like giant ice cubes, they tended to avoid us if I was there, dragon fire and demonic ice don't play well together, I'm sure you can tell why... Mephistos were great fun, when they seen us, they tried to stab us with their fingers; sure, they were sharp, but they never managed to find purchase on my solid scales, so they got pretty pissed and left me alone. There was a few smarter demons, like the Blitz, one of which had came up, sniffed at my face then proceeded to sit next to me, I was flabergasted, it was obviously pretty content to chill with me. Only Sparda would know...

Everyone seemed to be flocking out of the domed building now, calmly leaving to go to their homes. I wasn't surprised when everyone froze and watched us, specifically, me. I hadn't changed back completely due to the length of time I had spent in my other form, so my slitted pupils, my wings, tail and fangs all stayed. Shame that, but Vergil loved them, so I didn't bother trying to fix something that wasn't bothering either of us. There was a crowd now, that parted before us like the Red Sea, lining our path towards the large building - we had heard that it was the meeting place for the 'Order of the Sword' before they all left for their HQ. That was where Nero would be.

The fountain outside the place spewed out crystal clear, shimmering water. There was a few copper pennies sunken at the bottom of it, perhaps they thought Sparda would grant their wishes, perhaps he did. I silently prayed to him that my son was okay, and that he would recognise us, but I seriously doubted it. Sniffing the air, I gasped in excitement, there was a familiar scent in the air, just the right cross between Vergils and mine, yet with a distinguishable twist to it, like that of a demon. It was him. Nero. He was coming down the steps just in front of Vergil and I; when he seen us, he froze instantly. Was it the fact that there was two identical twins that looked like him there? Or the strange dragon lady that was with them?

"Who are you?" He snapped, absently scratching at the cast on his right arm, which was pulsing blue. A tremor of hurt ran through my body when I realised that he really didn't remember us. My knees trembled then gave way, leaving me crashing down on them, tail lashing behind me. He really didn't...I would never have my son back, not after what _they_ did to him.

"Is that any way to treat your mother?" Vergil snapped, "Or your father?"

Nero looked confused for a moment, before turning his back to return to the building. But I jumped to my feet, tearing after him until I caught hold of his right arm, tugging the cast off whilst he struggled against me.

"Nero!" I snarled, lacing - now clawed - hands into his right hand, which dwarfed mine blue talons shone gold for a moment, registering me, then returned to blue. I tugged the stunned young knight into my arms, embracing him like there was a chance he would remember. Like he would remember playing with Alerio on the carpet, rolling about with him as they fought over one of the books. Like he would remember the time when he flicked beans at Aurelia and she went crazy, tipping his dinner into his snowy hair. Like he would remember... I was shoved off of him roughly by his other hand. He tried to do something with his devil arm but it just shone golden once more and refused to do whatever it was supposed to. Nero growled in frustration then looked at me.

"You know my name, that's nothing special, but I don't have a clue who you are lady, so I suggest you get out of here before I have to hurt you." His face was deadly serious as I leaped to my feet, sparing one last glance into those Husky blue eyes, before turning and striding towards Vergil, begging myself not to cry. Too late, the hot tears of hurt dribbled down my cheeks as Vergils wrapped his arms around me. Turning my head, I seen that Nero's face softened for a moment, like he had thought of something, then changed to anger, like a shield had slammed down and stopped him from remembering something vital. He shrugged once, a gallic lift of his shoulders then turned on his heel and left. He would never remember his true heritage... His family of Devils and Dragons.

**So it's done boohoo, but you shan't hear the end of me MWAHAHAHAHAH *Cough cough* I still have my Resident Evil and Left 4 Dead 2 fic. Thank you again everybody!**


	23. End note!

**Hello to all my adoring fans ^-^ Just to let you know that Devils And Dragons is having a re-write done! If there's any little extra bits that you're wondering '**_**What on Earth happened there?' **_**or **_**'I would like to know what happened between those scenes'**_** or if you just didn't like a particular bit, then let me know! After the re-write is done, I'm hopefully going to continue on with a sequel, from Nero's POV of being taken etc. Thanks to **_**Sweetest Days **_** for the idea ;)**

**Also, my other fanfictions, take a look:**

**HELLSING - WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT, I've just started it :)**

**RESIDENT EVIL - UPON EBONY AND CRIMSON WINGS, It**__**got flamed... Badly, so it was discontinued, but I'm thinking of starting it back up once I've cleared some other fics up. I personally see nothing wrong with it.**

**TRUE BLOOD - ROLE PLAY. Just a little, lemony one-shot from the darkest pits of my imagination.**

**LEFT 4 DEAD - DAMIENS HUNT, A bit slow to update, but I'm trying my hardest. About 3/4 finished.**

**ANITA BLAKE - KALLISTO, It's not on this site, but look on **_**pomme de sang**_**. My name on that is MrsNathanielGraison, so go search for it :)**

**Ah, advertising at it's finest. Enjoy.**

**DSH x**


	24. SEQUEELLLLL!

Hey everyone, just thought you'd like to know that the sequel for this, well the first chapter anyway... Has been published :) its called Ouroborous and focuses mainly on Nero and another OC... Not to say that Verge and Blaise, and of course Dante won't be in it - because they will. Please read and review guys, I live off of the feedback you give me, and I appreciate everyone who takes the time, even if it's only a couple of words, or your favourite part.

Thanks! DSH x


	25. Fun times!

Hey guys, sorry if you were expecting the next chapter, rest assured its on its way, however, I wanted to ask this, would anyone do artwork of Lilith & Alucard or Damien & Ashrai or even Blaise in exchange for a one-shot fanfic? I always love to see how my readers see my characters and I'm getting bored just writing my WABN and trying to write Damien's Hunt too. Maybe this would give me the motivation to love my stuff again.

Thanks and I love you all,

DSH x


End file.
